Unlikely team
by Sonic2415
Summary: This is based off a game called Dragon Ball Xenoverse, however, except for just that one character you use to fight the forces of evil. What would happen if Shenron called forth four warriors? (Picture for my profile and this story cover will be up later)
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Hello. Before I get into this story, it's about a game called Dragon ball Xenoverse. You see in that game timelines are being distorted and ruined by unknown people. However there are people called time patrollers. Time patrollers help fix that timeline and undo any wrong that has been set in that timeline. But now it seems that there seems to be a new evil. One that a regular time patroller can't do. So, one time patroller took it upon his hands to collect the seven mystical dragon balls. Collect all seven and you can grant a wish of any kind. This time patroller name is Trunks. He is the son of a prince of a endangered species called the Saiyans. Saiyans have high attack power and have the ability to get stronger after near death experience or just a fight in general, however most of them were eradicated by a tyrant known as Frieza. Frieza despises the Saiyans and fear that one day they'll become stronger than him since there was a legend that a Saiyan long ago could transform into what is known as a Super Saiyan. It increases the Saiyan's power and speed ten fold… Maybe even more. So Frieza took it upon himself to destroy their home planet. Killing thousands of them. A few manage to survive though. Some became hybrids of half Saiyan and half whatever. Trunk's father Vegeta is a proud Saiyan with a lot of honor and pride. And like his father he could also transform into a Super Saiyan. He's a hybrid of an earthling and a Saiyan. Trunks collected the dragon balls and summoned the dragon that comes out of the dragon balls called Shenron. He wished Shenron to bring a strong warrior to help them eliminate this threat. However little did Trunks know, this threat didn't need one warrior. And here begins a story of four whose lives changed forever. (Also first story ever going to publish in this site so yeah, I actually found this site a week ago and ever since I've been enjoying reading some stories, anyways without further due I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story.)

-Zion

Hello. My name is Zion. My mother and father named me that, however they passed away when I was only five years old. From what I know I'm a full Saiyan. I have blood of a warrior who thirsts of battling and fighting tough opponents. However I have a secret too… I can transform into a Super Saiyan! That's right! I'm fifteen years old and I can transform into one! I wear the legendary Saiyan Goku's uniform from when he fought against Frieza in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form. Ironically I have blue hair and black eyes too! My hair is even in length, hardly touching my shoulders and barely covering my eyes. My height is 5'1 which... I think is how tall I'll be since I haven't gotten taller since last year... Which also was the same year I had my tail removed because I didn't want to be a great ape who loses control and everything. I was also fighting some weird street thugs who wanted to steal my money until suddenly a bright light surrounded me and teleported me to a strange city. Where am I? How did I get here? Suddenly I sensed a power level of a former rival. I turned around and saw her, Hana.

-Hana

Hello. My name is Hana. I have no mother and no father. I was raised alone in a house where no one took care of me. I trained myself to become strong so I can protect myself and live. However eight years ago I met this weird girl name Zion. I could tell she wasn't human because of that brown tail of her's but still it was nice talking to someone. Every day we trained together and sparred together, she even told me about alien races that I haven't even heard of. I actually enjoyed learning different races of aliens to be quite honest. Now in our sparring matches, she has beaten me every time. Until two years ago. I managed to finally beat her… In her normal form. She transformed to what she calls as a Super Saiyan. It quickly overpowered me which irritates me that she could become stronger just like that. I hate being weak… I must become stronger. Whatever it takes. I wear your typical school uniform which is black, along with pink hair that reaches my shoulders and even in length all the way around, my hair were also covering my eyes as well, and finally just plain green eyes. My height is 5'6. I was on my way to school until suddenly a bright light surrounded me. I closed my eyes because the light was actually hurting my eyes. When I opened them again I saw that I was in a weird city of some kind. However I didn't pay attention to any of that because my eyes were set on my former Rival. Zion. I will show her I don't need to depend on transformations. I will beat her this time!

"Zion." I said. She turned around and saw me.

"Long time no see… Hana" She muttered.

"Let's fight right now" I said. Which caused her to look at me surprised.

"Are you sure? I mean I think figuring out where we are is important then a stupid fight" She said.

"No we will fight now!" I ordered. Suddenly someone stepped in front of me. Well well… A Blue Namekian. "Move out of the way" I growled.

"No." He answered. "First we must figure out where we are then find out why we were brought here. After everything is resolved then you two can fight or whatever" He said. I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"Fine…" I growled.

-Alex

My name is Alex. I'm a Namekian from a planet called "New" Namek. Our old planet was destroyed by a vicious maniac called Frieza. He was defeated by a Saiyan named Goku, however unlike other races. We are peaceful people and only need water to survive. My kind have green skin but due to some rare reasons I was born with blue. With that said some of my kind are also fighters, but I'm the strongest out of my kind. I protect our grand elder from unknown threats. I wore a matching pair of white pants and shoes, and my eyes are purple. My height is 7'0, making me the tallest Namekian on the entire planet. It was like any other day as I watched the young children studying until a blue light surrounded me and teleported me to this weird town of some kind. Immediately I saw two girls who seemed ready to fight each other. I could tell they weren't around here but it seems that the pink haired one didn't really care. I looked at the girl with blue hair and instantly noticed her eyes. Those eyes have a lust for battle like a Saiyan. Last time I recall there were only a handful of male Saiyans that are hybrids of half human and half Saiyan or something similar. So I can assume that she's one of the hybrids... I could also tell that if they battle then this town could end up destroyed so I stepped in front of the girl with pink hair, causing her scowled at me

"Move out of the way" She growled.

"No" I answered "First we must figure out where we are then find out why we were brought here. After everything is resolved then you two can fight or whatever" I said. She crossed her arms and glared at me.

"Fine" She growled. Suddenly another blue light appeared in front of us. But this time someone appeared. A instinct species. One that only had one of it's kind. A Majin. To make matters even more complicated. This Majin appeared to be a Female, however it's hard to tell because she had armor covering basically all of her body except for her hands and head. Her eyes were pure red and her hair/ body color was pink. She stared at the sky as soon as the light disappeared.

"Who are you?" The girl with the pink hair asked.

"Hana, I don't think you know what race she is but I would be extremely nice to her" The girl with the blue hair said nervously.

"And what race would that be? Is she a mutated Saiyan or is she some kind of freak? Please do tell, Zion" Hana said.

"No she isn't a freak. In fact she's a unique race called a Majin, the legendary heroes, Goku and Vegeta defeated a Majin called Majin Buu or also known as Kid Buu. Now Majin Buu turned into a nice person but we don't really know what happened to him. Ever since this weird evil person took control of everyone's mind Majin Buu just vanished." Zion explained. Then out of nowhere Hana appeared in front of her and punched her right at the stomach, making Zion cough out a bit of saliva (Ok going out of content here, what Zion is explaining is the whole GT saga when Baby took over everyone's mind or something similar to that... Anyways back to the story)

"There's no such thing as nice people. It's only the survival of the fittest. You've become soft over these years. Defending random people has made you weak." Zion fell to her knees, still coughing up saliva. "As for me… I don't care of weak people. People who can't defend themselves or strong enough to even stand up to people like us deserve to die. I hope you become one of them so I can put you out of your misery." Hana said. Zion managed to get back up onto her feet and looked at her. Within a instant, Zion punched Hana's head, making her spit out some blood. It wasn't enough to sent her flying. But it was enough to make her step back. They then continued to stare at each other, waiting for one of them to make a move that will likely start a battle. I could feel the ground shaking and breaking apart a bit. How can a Human and a Saiyan have this much power? It's impossible. Suddenly the Majin appeared in front of them. Within a instant, Hana and Zion were sent flying, into a river of some kind.

"Please… There's no need to fight… If you want to fight… Then I'll make sure to put you two to sleep…" The Majin said before looking up at the sky again.

-Amber.

Hello, my name is Amber. I'm part of an extinct race called the Majin race. However unlike the evil tyrant. Kid buu I don't like fighting or causing harm to the environment. I landed here on Earth in a forest and was raised there for 17 years. I have pink skin and hair, my eyes are pure red and finally my height is 5'8. There would be humans that would come here and would hunt the wild life. Some of the wild life say this is the circle of life for them, but I still don't see how this is fair for them. When I was 10 I decided to steal some of the hunter's supplies when they were away. I stole some clothes, food and books. I taught myself how to read and speak in the human's language. Now today was different. I found armor in one of the human's car and decided to try it on to see how it would fit. I closed my eyes so any kind of dust on it or whatever this armor might have wouldn't get into my eyes, and put it on, but when I opened them again I saw that I was in a different location. A town of some kind… A peaceful town that isn't corrupted by humans or any native species. I looked up at the sky. This town is so peaceful… But for how long? Humans have the decency of destroying peaceful and beautiful things. Suddenly I felt the ground started to shake. I turned around and saw two childish female girls getting ready to fight each other. If I let them fight this whole town could be destroyed… I will not let that happen. I quickly appeared in front of them, touch their stomach's and sent them flying with my energy. During that time I realized that these girls were stronger than me. I guess the only reason they were sent flying was because I caught them off guard… I don't think that will happen again.

"Please… There's no need to fight… If you want to fight… Then I'll make sure to put you two to sleep…" I said. Maybe if I intimidate them they would listen… Then again that hardly happens anymore. I looked up at the sky to stare at the peaceful clouds. I wish I could stay here forever…

-Zion.

Good thing that Majin did that. Any second longer, Hana and I would have started fighting and I wouldn't want this town to be destroyed. I got up to my feet and saw a weird guy with a sword, purple hair and some weird black clothing walking towards us. Weird he looks exactly like…

"Wow, I didn't expect Shenron to summon four warriors… I guess this situation was worse than I thought" He said. Wait did he said Shenron… _The_ Shenron?! The Magical Dragon Shenron?! If he knows him then he's…

"No way! You're Trunks!" I exclaimed as I ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"H-how do you know who I am… And please stop you're crushing me…" He muttered. I quickly released him from the hug

"Oh, sorry." I apologized I didn't realize I was crushing him...

"It's quite alright. I'm just surprised you know who I am" He said. He looked at the clothing I was wearing. "So I presume you're a fan of Goku?" He asked

"Yes! I'm like a huge fan of him! In fact I'm a Saiyan like he is! But… I don't really like fighting though I mean I do it's just I don't fight for the sake of fighting. I only fight when I need to or if I'm just sparing. You can ask Hana. She's wearing the black school uniform and is acting a bit of a brat today" I said.

"I can hear you! How about you say that to my goddamn face!" Hana yelled.

"Well it's true!" I yelled.

"Alright that's enough." Trunks said.

"Sorry… Well My name is Zion by the way." I said as I shook his hand.

"Well nice to meet you Zion… I must say that I'm surprised there were more Saiyans out there, but Goten, Gohan and I have the ability to go into our Super Saiyan transformation." He said

"Oh I know! I can go Super Saiyan too, see!" I said cheerfully as soon as I was about to transform, Hana kicked my face, sending me into a nearby wall which surprised everyone.

"That's for calling me a Brat." She growled

"Ok sorry! Geez… You didn't have to kick me that hard you know" I said as I got myself out of the wall

"Then next time don't call me that" Hana growled.

"Well… Like I was saying. I can go Super Saiyan too but I don't think I should show it or else Hana is going to want to fight me" I said.

"Alright… I'm still surprised you're a half blooded Saiyan though and have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan. So, Zion is Hana near your power as well?" Trunks asked

"Well yeah but when I transform into my Super form… I kind of out match her in every way possible. But Hana is as strong as I am in my normal form" I explained "Oh and she's a Human too plus I'm a full blooded Saiyan!" I added. It seemed both the Namekian and Trunks were surprised

"Impressive… I must say Hana, not a lot of humans are as strong as a Saiyan much less even in power with them if they have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan." Trunks said "But still, I can't believe you're a full blooded Saiyan... I thought all the females were eradicated when planet Vegeta was destroyed." Trunks said. I shook my head.

"It's a long story, I'll fill you in when I feel comfortable explaining it." I explained

"Whatever." Hana sighed. Trunks turned his attention to the Majin

"A Majin… The last Majin that was almost as gentle as you would be, his name was Majin Buu but sadly we don't even know what has happened to him. I thought he were the last kind of their species. So how were you brought into this world… Miss..." Trunks asked.

"My name is Amber. Sadly I have no idea how I was brought into this world. All I know is that I was raised on Earth, in a forest. I taught myself how to read and fight in some books, I found when hunters come to hunt the wildlife" She said

"Oh." Trunks sighed. He turned his attention to the big blue Namekian. "I must say you're the tallest Namekian I have ever seen. Not only that aren't Namekians supposed to be green?" Trunks asked.

"In normal cases yes, however in rare cases they can be born into different colors. I must say though that this must be important if it had to summon me from my home planet. My duty is to guard the elder on the planet, however it's nice to meet you Trunks. My name is Alex" He said.

"Yes it is. Follow me and I'll explain everything." He said as he walked to a strange door. I shrugged and follow him. I looked behind me and saw that Hana, Alex and Amber followed too.

(Hello everyone, this prologue was well long, sorry about that. I mean you know my first story that I'm actually working really hard on and everything. Plus I'm so sorry if most of the characters aren't like in tune with their normal selves in the whole series itself. I'm really trying my best to make them talk and act exactly or close to themselves in the series. Also I don't own any of the whole Dragon ball storyline. The only characters I actually own are well my own OC so yeah. I'm pretty sure there are some questions here and there but that will all be answered in time... Or I could answer it sooner. I don't know. Power levels will be up soon. Which is probably tomorrow or Thursday.)


	2. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I thought I should say this first before moving into the first chapter. But uh I won't make everything in here exactly the way it did in Xenoverse. Sure there will be parts that are the same but other than that yeah. So without further due, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Chapter one**

 **Saiyan saga**

* * *

-Zion

Trunks explained that he was a time patrol people. They basically help correct the wrong in history but this time it seems whatever is making history wrong, is taking place when Goku's greatest journey began. We appeared in a place where there wasn't much of anything really. Just three buildings. One was a weird giant building, the other seemed to be a small house of some kind and finally the last one was far away from the other two buildings. It appeared to be a house of some kind as well but why is it far away from the other two?

"We call this, the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time lives here and manages this entire place" Trunks explained as he pointed at the small house, close to the giant building. "We also have the Time Vault, it has many important texts" He continued as he pointed at the big building.

"So these texts are... Like what again?" I asked.

"Seriously Zion? The Time Vault must hold some prehistoric things, they're a Time Patrollers for a reason so I don't see why the Time Vault shouldn't have anything similar to whatever they do to correct time itself" Hana explained.

"You're correct, Hana. There's also something I need you four to take care of, not a big deal. So let's head over to the Time Vault" Trunks said.

"Sure! I'm more than happy to help!" I said cheerfully

"I don't see why not, count me in" Alex said

"Count me in as well." Amber agreed.

"Ugh... If I must, fine" Hana muttered. We then followed Trunks inside the strange tall building.

As soon as we walked into this strange building, the inside was just well huge! This place had scrolls and scrolls everywhere! Not only that there were some mirrors as well... Well most of them were mirrors. The other mirrors are... Actually I have no idea. I only know that the rest has a weird marking of some kind.

"Awesome" I muttered.

"I must say this place seems to be very unique" Alex said

"Seeing how there isn't any other people here, I would be safe to assume that this place must hold a huge significance" Amber stated.

"Whatever, what is it you wanted to show us, Trunks?" Hana asked

"Hold on." Trunks said. He took out a scroll from a strange box of some kind, it had a weird purple aura coming out of it. "This... is the Scroll of Eternity" He said as he raised the hand that was carrying the weird scroll. "All of time... All of history. Everything... It's all listed in here." He explained.

"Awesome" I muttered again.

"But..." He suddenly said. He shook his head and looked at us seriously. "Here... Just take a look at this" He said as he put the scroll on the table and opened all looked inside of it

* * *

 **Age 761**

 _Goku and Piccolo were fighting Raditz, a Saiyan who claims to be the brother of Goku. Piccolo was charging up his new move called the special beam cannon. It had enough strength to kill Raditz if it was a direct hit. Goku sneaked up behind Raditz and grabbed him, making sure he won't avoid the attack._

 _"Brother what are you doing?!" Raditz exclaimed "That will kill you as well!" He yelled_

 _"It doesn't matter… As long as my friends are safe from you!" Goku yelled._

 _"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he shot a purple beam. Suddenly a purple aura surrounded Raditz, making him escape from Goku's grasp._

 _"What...?!" Goku said in disbelief. suddenly it hit Goku, going through his stomach and klling him instantly. Raditz then opened his hand_

 _"Haagh!" He yelled as he shot a giant purple ki blast at Piccolo. Piccolo had exhausted of all of his Ki, making him unable to avoid the attack fast enough. As soon as the blast hit him, it exploded and disintegrated Piccolo instantly. "Hahahaha!" Raditz laughed manically as the purple entity surrounding him became more visible. "Hahahahaha..." he finally stopped laughing but as soon as he did, his eyes glowed red for some reason..._

* * *

-Hana

"What?!" Zion said in disbelief. "That isn't how it happened! If that time in history doesn't change soon then everything would change drastically!" She yelled.

"I know, someone is making these changes in history. The only way to correct these events is for people like you to go back and fix it. I would fix this timeline myself but I have strict orders not to" Trunks said. Why would he have strict orders not to go back in time to fix all of this?

"Wait… So we can go back in time… To meet the legendary Z fighters!?" Zion said in disbelief. She was smiling and jumping. Seriously what is wrong with this girl? Are these Z fighters really that important?

"Well we shouldn't waste time then… If we wait too long then the event that happened there will eventually catch up to this timeline… Correct?" Amber asked. Trunks nodded.

"In order to be transported to this timeline I need you four to put your hand on this scroll and concentrate your Ki in it" Trunks said. Zion immediately took the scroll away and focused her Ki in it. Alex was next to put his hand on the scroll then Amber. As much as I don't want to do this… Fighting these strange things might seem fun. I sighed and put my hand on the scroll as well. Suddenly we were surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

 **Age761**

"Guah!" Goku yelled as he was sent flying a few feets away thanks to Raditz hitting both him and Piccolo from behind.. Goku was about to get up until Raditz put his foot on his stomach, crushing his ribs. Piccolo stood there helplessly as Goku was suffering by Raditz… Suddenly Raditzs scouter picked up a high power level from his space pod, only to find that Gohan, Goku's son was the one causing this power.

"Leave my Daddy alone!" Gohan yelled. He charged at Raditz. He seemed to put all of his power in this one single head-butt. Suddenly Raditz had the purple aura surrounding him again, causing him to quickly avoided the attack. Gohan landed on the ground with his power diminished.

"Die you brat!" Raditz yelled as he fired a Ki blast at Gohan

"NO!" Goku yelled. But it was too late. The Ki blast exploded, leaving no trace of Gohan which made Goku look at the place where his son once was, horrified to the event that happened … At least that's what they thought. Raditz picked up four more power levels. He turned and saw three females and one male Namekian. The Earthling with pink hair saved Gohan in the nick of time.

"Friends of yours?" Piccolo asked Goku.

"Hehe… No but… I think we can trust them" Goku said as he got back up to his feet

* * *

-Amber

So that's the legendary Goku? He isn't as strong as I thought he would be… Then again this is when he started his journey to save everyone from Frieza and Majin buu. Suddenly Zion ran up to him and gave him a big hug

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this! You're Goku! The one who-" I interrupted her by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Um… Not to be rude or anything but… How do you know who I am?" Goku asked with a confused look on his face.

"She's… A bit obsessed with knowing you and your friends… Like… I'll explain later." I said.

"So how did she get Goku's Gi uniform?" Piccolo asked. Are you serious Zion? How can you be so stupid bringing a future uniform that was specifically made for Goku to this timeline?! Well it's not her fault... We all completly forgotten that she had his uniform and all. Zion quickly forced my hand out of her mouth

"Oh I made it myself you see I made a replica of it after learning the fight between-" I interrupted her again by covering her mouth with my other hand

"Alright that's enough child. I'm so sorry about my friend here she's just… A bit excited that's all. But more to the important matter at hand" I said with a serious look as I turned around and saw Alex fighting Raditz while Hana was still with the Kid Gohan. Goku quickly walked up to her along with Piccolo as well. I'm sure Goku is more worried about his son. Good thing Hana reacted in time or else this whole timeline would have been completely different. I quickly turned my attention to Xion and uncovered her mouth.

"You idiot! You would have distorted the timeline more than it already is!" I yelled.

"Sorry it's just… I can't believe I finally gotten to meet him!" She said excitedly.

"Well just keep your excitement down. Look we have to suppress as much of our power as we can so the timeline can be as it once was." I said. She simply sighed.

"Fine…" She muttered. But still… We can't show our full potential either… I looked at Alex and saw that he was even with Raditz. I guess he must have figured out that he needs to suppress his strength as well. I looked at Hana and saw that she was still protecting Gohan. Piccolo and Goku were charging at Raditz again… I looked at Zion and she looked at me then nodded. We quickly charged at Raditz and kept attacking him. He barely dodge some of our attacks, he was mostly guarding them but suddenly Zion landed a direct hit on his chest armor, sending him to the ground. Alex, Zion and I suppress our power even more to seem like we were tired. Raditz was getting back up to his feet but Goku used that as his advantage and grabbed him, making sure he won't be able to move anytime soon.

"W-what are you doing!?" Raditz exclaimed. He suddenly saw Piccolo charging another special beam cannon.

"I'm going to make sure that you won't cause harm to anymore people!" Goku exclaimed.

"Special beam cannon!" Piccolo yelled as he shot the purple energy beam. It went through Goku and Raditz, killing them instantly. Crap… That blast wasn't supposed to kill them instantly… How else are they going to know that the other Saiyans are going to arrive here in a year?

"Hey Piccolo! You Guys should probably train because there is going to be two more of those guys coming over here!" Zion suddenly exclaimed. Or Zion could just do that and make things better. We should probably get out of here quickly. Before Piccolo could turn around and see us, we disappeared.

* * *

-Alex

We appeared back in that weird time room. Apparently we corrected history in that timeline but Trunks said there were more than one… So the question is… Who is causing all of this and why?

"That was amazing, I didn't think it was your first time fixing history like that" Trunks said. Well… It might have been a challenge if he was a bit stronger and if the other three weren't here to 'help' but other than that I guess we did alright.

"Well you are talking to a Saiyan, a Human female who is supposedly as strong as the Saiyan, A Majin and finally a Namekian." I said.

"True… Anyways, sorry to send you guys back in the field so soon but I just found another scroll that also has an error in history" Trunks said as he showed us the scroll with the purple entity coming out of it. He opened the scroll and we all took a look inside.

* * *

 _When the Saiyans arrived they slaughtered all of the Z fighters… Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Everyone was dead. Except for Goku. He was fighting both Vegeta and Nappa but in their great ape form. Goku was badly injured. He entered his KaioKen times 4 state which had a huge strain on his muscles. Not only that to top it all off the great apes were hardly injured, in fact they were just merely toying with Goku. Vegeta was about to punch Goku but he barely dodge it in time, however he was immediately punched by Nappa and was sent into a mountain. This time Goku couldn't move. He had no energy left to move at all. Vegeta and Nappa started charging up a weird purple beam from their mouths which were ready to kill Goku at any moment. After a good minute they fired the blast at Goku…_

* * *

-Alex

"So this is when Vegeta and Nappa arrived on earth to fight the Z fighters" Zion said. Trunks nodded. "Well seems like we shouldn't waste any time guys!" She exclaimed. She quickly grabbed the scroll and we all put our hands on it, teleporting to the time before it all went wrong.

* * *

Yamcha, Tien and Krillin were fighting the Saibamen who had purple aura surrounding them. They were holding on their own but for how long? Their Ki were draining fast. At this rate they would certainly die. Suddenly a bright light appeared behind them and immediately the four warriors appeared, ready to fight.

* * *

-Zion

I looked at the Saibamen. They looked… Weird… I knew that they were plants or something but still… I then examine the area and saw Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta… The prince of all Saiyans. I immediately appeared in front of him and shook his hand

"It's so nice to finally meet you Prince Vegeta!" I said cheerfully. He stared at me confused and shocked at the same time.

"Oh come on… Zion now isn't the time for this!" Amber exclaimed when she immediately appeared behind me and dragged me to the other Z fighters.

"But it's-" Amber covered my mouth again

"Ok we seriously have to rethink about bringing you to these missions if you are going to keep acting like that." Hana sighed

"Ok I get it! I promise not to do it again" I said.

"You better not…" Hana muttered

"I won't…" I muttered.

"Well… We should probably focus on the task on hand" Amber sighed. We looked at Vegeta and Nappa. Vegeta simply kept looking at me. Why is he looking at me?

"Hey, Vegeta. How much power do these four have?" Nappa asked. He checked his scouter to see our power levels.

"The Namekian, human and pink girl have four thousand but that girl who shook my hand has Thirty thousand!" He yelled. Wait… Oh-no. I forgot to suppress all of my strength!

"WHAT?!" Nappa exclaimed in disbelief "There's no way that can be right! How can a female Earthling have that much power?!" He yelled. Ok I hate being mistaken as an Earthling!

"Ok first of all I'm not a human Earthling! I'm a Saiyan!" I exclaimed.

"A Saiyan? That's impossible every female Saiyan was eradicated when that meteor hit planet Vegeta" Nappa said. "Not only that, where's your tail? If you really are a Saiyan then you would have a tail" He continued.

"Oh um… I cut it off because of the whole great ape transformation. Anyways enough about that. Second off there's no way you can beat me and my other friends who are ready to…" I stopped and saw that everyone was gone. "Where did everybody go!?" I exclaimed. How could they just left me like that!?

"They took off when you said you were a Saiyan. Right now they are fighting the Saibamen and it seems like they have already claimed three victims" Nappa said. I tried to sense my friends Ki. Oh no… Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu… Sure they were supposed to die in this battle but still… I wish I could have been there to at least help them live a bit longer…

"You're going to pay for that!" I yelled as I immediately moved in front of Nappa and uppercut him on the jaw, sending him into the air. I jumped up and kicked his stomach, sending him back to the ground and charged up a white Ki blast.

"Heavenly…" I muttered. Suddenly a purple blast hit me on the side and exploded, sending me into a wall. I shouldn't have my guard down… Damn it that actually hurt a little… I got back up to my feet and flew back towards Nappa and Vegeta. Conveniently, Piccolo and the rest appeared as well.

"Tch… Nappa you deal with them, I'll fight the woman!" He ordered.

"I'm technically not a woman yet! I'm only fifteen by the way!" I corrected him.

"Whatever!" He yelled. He went into his battle stance and I went into mine. After what seemed like a minute we charged at each other. He attempted to punch my face but I swiftly dodged it, ready to counter attack him but he suddenly brought his knee up and hit my face, making me lose my balance in mid air (Yes you can have balance in mid air. Only difference is that you're focusing your energy while in mid air to stay flying) he then kicked the right side of my head, sending me to the ground. I immediately got back up to my feet and went behind him but he anticipated that and tried to punch me yet again.

"Oh not this time!" I yelled. I opened my hand and stopped his attack and quickly put my hand one inch away from his chest and immediately punched it. He coughed up a bit of saliva and was sent flying into a wall. "One inch punch, really gotta love that move!" I exclaimed

"Damn you!" He yelled. He charged at me again. I smiled and was about to kick him but… Well it went right through him. An afterimage… Suddenly I felt a sharp pain from the back of my head and was sent into the ground.

"Ok… That one hurt… I'm seriously rusty with my fighting skills… Shouldn't have took that half year off" I muttered

"Take this!" He yelled. He shot his Galick gun. I quickly got up to my feet and deflected it with my right hand then charged at him again "What?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. I smiled and punched his stomach, following it up with a elbow to his back then finishing it up with me hitting his stomach with my knee, then holding my hands together and quickly hitting the back of his head, sending him to the ground.

"Goku!" Krillin exclaimed. Wow about time you show up Goku… I mean seriously you have the tendency of arriving just at the nick of time

"Hey guys, good thing I showed up just in time." He said. He looked at his other friends who weren't so lucky. "Guys get out of here." Goku ordered.

"But daddy-" Gohan was interrupted by his father's voice

"Now!" He yelled. Which startled Gohan and Krillin. They nodded and quickly flew away from the battle. After they were a safe distance away, Goku glared at Nappa. "You're going to pay for what you two did to my friends!" He exclaimed. Suddenly he had a light red aura surrounding him. Kaioken, at this time he can only go to stage two of the Kaioken. If he goes higher it will put a huge strain on his body. Nappa, who was severely injured. Was taken out by Goku by just one hit to the back, causing Nappa to be paralyzed. And like it happened Vegeta killed Nappa without any remorse whatsoever. Alright then… Seems like this is Goku's fight now.

"Hey Goku! This is your fight now, my friends and I will jump in if things get very bad but I don't think it should have since I pretty much beat this guy a bit. Seriously a Prince of all Saiyans should be stronger than a female low class Saiyan… You bring shame to your class" I said.

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta yelled. He suddenly summoned an artificial moon and shot it towards the sky… Crap… Vegeta started growing and growing until… He became a Great Ape "NOW LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN DODGE THIS" He yelled. There was a purple energy coming out of his mouth. Seriously… Is that it? He shot it but I immediately kicked it back towards him, hitting him on the mouth, making him take a few steps back. Which surprised everyone.

"Is that all?" I asked

"Zion!" Hana yelled.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't "What" me! You know that you can't do that!" She exclaimed. Oh yeah… I can't show my true powers yet or else this whole timeline will be worse… Whoops.

"Oh. Sorry about that." I said as I walked towards them.

"Huh? Where are you going?" Goku asked.

"Um… I have to um… Do something really quick. I'll be right back" I said as I flew away from the battlefield.

* * *

\- Hana

That girl never ceases to amaze me… Then again I really can't blame her. Every day since I've known her she's been talking nothing about wanting to meet this Goku and all his other friends. I of course wasn't interested and fell asleep listening to her but still… It must have been rough for her to live without a Mother and a Father. I would know...

"GRR I'M GOING TO SQUASH LIKE THE BUGS YOU ARE!" Great ape Vegeta yelled.

"Technically Alex is the only bug here" I said.

"Hey!" He protested.

"Hey you look like a bug with those antennas of yours" I said. "But like hell we're going to let ourselves die from someone like you!" I yelled at the Great Ape. He started attacking us again. Amber, Alex and I decided to lower our strength enough to barely avoid his attacks. Goku on the other hand was the main target and kept getting hit by the Great Ape. Eventually Goku's injuries were to the point that he could hardly move.

"Man… We need to find some sort of weakness to this guy…" Goku muttered as he was barely standing.

"Destructo Disk!" Someone yelled. Nice timing bald guy. But if I don't do something right now, he will dodge the attack. I fired a Ki blast at the Great Ape's face, making him go blind for a bit and be in a lot of pain. The bald guy threw a yellow sharp disk which aimed at the Great Ape's tail and cut it off.

"NOO!" Great Ape Vegeta yelled. He started shrinking down to his normal size along with his power.

"Good think you made it in time" I said to the bald guy.

"No problem. It's a good thing your friend told us the situation" He said. Friend?

"Hi!" Zion yelled as she suddenly appeared in front of me which startled me

"AH!" I screamed. "DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" I exclaimed as I hit her head.

"Ow… Sorry…" She apologized. "Anyways. Nice shot Krillin!" She said.

"Thanks…" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

"This isn't over!" Vegeta yelled. No matter how many times we beat this guy he won't stay down… Goku isn't at the best shape to move. Amber, Alex and I should seem like we're exhausted to even fight this guy. So our best bet might be Zion, Krillin and that kid with them.

"If you guys don't mind I would like to fight him alone" Zion said as she walked towards Vegeta. She got into her battle stance and almost immediately Vegeta charged at her. She dodge the attack and counter it with an uppercut to the jaw, sending him into the air, then following that by grabbing his leg and throwing him into the ground. Vegeta coughed a bit of blood but quickly recovered by using his other leg and kicked Zion's face, making her take a step back and lose her balance. Vegeta used that as his advantage and punched her stomach, making her cough up saliva then hold his hands together and hit her back, making her fall to the ground. He was then ready to step on her head until she used an energy blast and hit Vegeta's right leg. It seemed like it hurt like hell because it was broken and blood started coming out of the wound. Yet even that didn't stop Vegeta, instead he fought through the pain and attempted to blast Zion, however she quickly punched his face, picked him up and hit his back with her knee. Now that seemed to hurt far worse because we could hear a crack and Vegeta started yelling in pain. "Well seems like I won this battle Vegeta." Zion said as she walked away. Krillin, however didn't want it to end there. He created a Destructo Disk and walked towards Vegeta, who summoned a space ship and was dragging himself to it. Krillin was about to deliver the finishing blow until Zion suddenly grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"What?! Why!?" Krillin Exclaimed.

" _N-No Krillin… She's right_." A voice said. Goku?

" _Goku_?" Krillin wondered. "Why would you want him to leave after everything he's done?! He killed our friends!" He yelled.

" _Please Krillin… Give him another chance… Remember I'm a Saiyan as well. Please give him another chance… So that I can fight him again one day…_ " Goku pleaded.

"Gr… Fine. But you better beat him the next time he goes on a rampage" Krillin said.

" _Definitely_ " Goku answered. As soon as Vegeta left we decided to sneak back to our own timeline which Trunks said we did a great job and everything. Until we heard some foot steps. We turned to see who was coming to the time nest and… It wasn't who I expected. She was pink with pink hair and black eyes. She was wearing a weird outfit and some ear rings.

"Hello!" She greeted. Who the heck is she?

"Oh this is the Supreme Kai of time! You see she's very important here because she keeps the flow of time balance and checks the scrolls to see if there's an error in history!" Trunks explained… What… Seriously… This… Shorty?!

"Well at least she's shorter than me…" Zion muttered.

"What was that?" The Supreme Kai of Time asked in a threatening tone.

"Oh um nothing" Zion quickly answered in fear. Suddenly a bird landed on top of The Supreme Kai of Time… A yellow bird… Weird… Then again could be… Uh… Worse? Better? I have no freaking clue anymore.

"What's your deal Toki Toki!" Supreme Kai of Time exclaimed.

"Ok before this turns ugly I'm going to explore the city." Zion said as she disappeared. What did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Team bonding!**

* * *

-Zion

Ugh… I really don't want to be a part of that conversation. I mean seriously… Anyways I asked some people around here where I can train, seeing how rusty I was when Vegeta manage to get some hits on me. Apparently there are simulation or Parallel quests I can do. This of course made me excited. I can battle whoever I want because of this… I know this is suicide but… I decided to fight Vegeta in his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form or Super Saiyan God Blue… Or whatever it's called, because I'm interested how strong he actually is in that form. I've only heard stories about this form but I want to see it with my own eyes. As soon as it started, I was at space but yet I was able to breath some how. Weird… Immediately Vegeta appeared in his god form. I instantly attempted to attack him. He dodge my attacks like they were nothing and he simply flicked my forehead, making me fly through a meteor. Ouch… That hurt like hell. That was just a flick to my forehead too... And yet I feel like I was beaten up pretty bad. I quickly noticed that he was gone… Oh-no… It's bad enough I can't sense him. Where did he go? Suddenly I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and was sent flying to the Earth and fell on a island, destroying it as soon as I crashed. Crap… Ow… That… Hurt… Ok… I know when I'm beat… I quickly pressed a capsule I got when I started this simulation and was back to town square which made everyone looked at me because of how badly I was beaten. I had a broken bones, scratches and bruises that had blood stains on them and a huge bump on the back of my head. Ouch… I hope not every bone was broken. I tried getting up but I couldn't. Oh yeah… Totally not getting up soon… Wait… Isn't there like a Senzu bean place here? I think there is one… Maybe… Hopefully…

"Well that was one hell of a beating you had." Someone said. Huh? Why is Amber here?

"Oh… Hey Amber… Uh… Yeah… Could have gone better…" I muttered.

"Let me guess… You decided to fight someone super strong in that training thing correct?" Amber asked. I nodded. "Well hopefully you learned your lesson." She said as she put a Senzu bean in my mouth

"Thanks" I said as I started biting the Senzu bean then swallowed it. Instantly my power was back to 100% and my wounds were completely healed. "Good as new" I said as I quickly got back up to my feet. "How do you know of the training area here?" I asked

"Well Trunks mention about it when you left actually" She replied.

"Oh" I said

"You missed a lot of important details." She added.

"Really?" I asked.

"Not really." Amber said then laughed a bit.

"So are you hungry?" I asked.

"I don't really eat much… But yes I'm a bit hungry" She answered.

"Cool, there's a restaurant I found not far from here I believe. So let's check if they have anything we like" I said.

"Sure, lead the way" Amber said. I smiled and we both walked towards the restaurant.

* * *

Oh my gosh… I have never… Ever eaten as much as I did today… I feel like a balloon that's about to pop any minute… Holy crap…

"I see you two had a great time eating till your hearts content." Someone said behind Amber and I. I don't want to argue right now, Hana.

"Not now Hana… Please… I feel like… I'm going to go into a food coma... " I muttered as I struggled to stay awake.

"Wow… I thought Saiyans can eat without having problems like that… Are you sure you're actually a full blooded one? I mean seriously your attitude is nothing like a Saiyan" Alex said.

"P-please… I don't want to argue… Right now…" I muttered.

"That's what happens when you eat too much Zion." Amber said "So what are you two doing?" She asked

"I still want to have my fight with Zion" Hana replied.

"No thank you..." I muttered.

"After she finish digesting her food. I don't want to fight her the way she is... Right now" Hana sighed.

"Well, I'm just waiting for Trunks to call us again to fix another error in history" Alex said.

"Dude, you need to learn when to relax and lighten up" Hana said.

"I'm here with all of you aren't I?" Alex asked.

"That still doesn't count anything, you're not actually settling down like Zion and I" Amber said.

"Whatever, do what you want. Not like I care what happens" Hana sighed.

"Watch your tone, girl" Alex said

"Who are you calling a girl!?" Hana yelled.

"You, girl" Alex said. Hana clenched her hand, making a fist. Oh-no... Don't fight please...

"Hey how about we do something else" Amber suddenly said.

"Stay out of this, pinky" Hana and Alex said.

"I... Don't ever call me that again" Amber growled.

"Or you'll what hit us?" Hana asked. Ok seriously... I should probably step in before this gets out of hand.

"Hey... How about we all do something fun?" I asked as I struggled to stand on my feet. They looked at me then sighed.

"Ugh... Fine" Hana muttered. "Might as well listen to what you have to say" She continued.

"What do you mean by "fun" Zion?" Alex asked

"Fun doesn't mean getting beat up like a bloody pulp right?" Amber asked.

"No. Well it does involve fighting but basically it's a team building exercise. We kind of worked well in our last two missions but seeing how we are acting right now, we seriously need to improve our friendship and everything. Basically to improve that we will do a series of fighting that I will choose. Any objections?" I asked.

"Yeah, why should we listen to you?" Hana asked

"Because I'm the strongest between you guys and unlike any of you guys I actually can keep my temper in check. Plus to add on to that I also know more about this whole history so I can actually guide you guys through... Along with me having battle experience as well since I was just a little kid." I said.

"Ugh... Fine. But it's going to fail miserably" Hana sighed.

"I'm alright with that" Amber said

"Sure. I would rather not fight between my team mates if I have to be with them for who knows for how long" Alex said.

"Excellent! Meet me at the training room thing near town square!" I said cheerfully as I quickly went to prepared our first official team exercise.

* * *

It took about five minutes for them to arrive. I was sitting on the floor, a bit bored out of my mind.

"So what "exercise" did you choose for us?" Hana asked.

"That's a surprise" I answered.

"Is it because I'm going to hate it or is it because you actually want it to be a surprise?" Hana asked.

"Uh... Both?" I said unsure of the answer. She glared at me and shook her head

"I'm going to regret this but whatever. Let's just get this over with." Hana sighed.

"I brought some Senzu beans just in case" Amber said as she hold some capsules with a Senzu bean marking on it.

"I also bought each of us a new set of clothes in case the one's we're currently wearing gets damaged" Alex said as he showed us two bags full of clothes.

"Which reminds me I should probably take off my armor... I will do that as soon as we finish what we are going to do" Amber said.

"Alright." Alex said.

"So are you guys ready?" I said cheerfully as I made a fist and raised it into the air. The others nodded but didn't do what I did... This... Is going to be a long day

* * *

-Hana

Team building exercise... Seriously... Why must I do this? I don't need a team! I only look out for myself! It's bad enough Trunks is considering her to be the team leader but now she wants us to do these exercises as well!? I swear if this turns out to be a huge failure I am literally going to kill her! We arrived in a weird field that had nothing but mountains and rocks. What the... Where are we? Suddenly four people appeared in front of us. They're... Weird blue creatures... What are they? At least they're shorter than Zion. Seriously if they weren't I would just feel sad and pity for her.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Cell Juniors." Zion answered "I made these Cell Juniors strong though! So they're at least as strong as... Uh... I guess Super Vegeta." Zion explained. Great... I'm fighting a shorty... Who is weak. Hurray... I'm going to kill you Zion. I quickly charged at one of the Cell Juniors "Hey not yet!" Zion yelled. I ignored her and attempted to punch the little guy, he swiftly avoided the attack and flew to my face then started slapping it. My face was completely red with rage and how strong those slaps were. I quickly grabbed it then threw it at a boulder, however it recovered in mid air and landed on the boulder instead of crashing into it. It taunted me when it landed.. Oh no... No one make a fool out of me! I looked at the others to see how they were doing against these things... They're actually landing hits on it! Alex seems to be in par with these things, Amber is winning it's battle them as well, and finally Zion... She's clearly two times stronger than it! I started shaking a bit because of how angry I was. This little guy is making a fool out of me, while the rest of this team is actually making them seem like they're nothing! Screw this I don't care if it's a team exercise I'm going to obliterate it! I put my hands together and charged one of my Ki blast moves.

"Super..." I muttered as my Ki blast become visible , it was orange and had electricity surrounding it. The Cell Junior I was fighting looked at me in utter fear, paralyzed by it to even move. The others, including my team stop fighting and looked at my direction."Hana! Are you crazy?! That blast will kill not just them but quite possibly one of us as well!" Zion yelled. I don't care!

"Cannon..." I muttered. My Ki blast grew bigger and had even more electricity surrounding it. The other Cell Juniors quickly fled from the area, leaving the one frozen in fear behind.

"Damn it! You two get back now!" Zion ordered as she flew in front of the Cell Junior "Heavenly..." She muttered as she quickly opened her hands and aimed them towards me. Suddenly a white Ki blast appeared. It also had electricity surrounding it as well.

"Shot!" I yelled as I fired my Ki blast at Zion. I don't care if she's in the way. That little monster is going to die, even if I have to kill Zion!

"Blast!" Zion yelled as she fired a white Ki blast at me. Our Ki blast were at least twice our size and surprisingly even in strength. As soon as our blast clashed with one another, it simply became a power struggle. Zion hasn't been keeping up with her training so her endurance isn't like it once was! I put extra power into my blast, which surprised Zion. My Ki blast was pushing her's back towards her.

"Come on Zion! You're strength isn't like it once was when we fought last time! Give up or you'll die!" I yelled as our Ki blast was dangerously close to her.

"Y-you're right about one thing... My strength isn't like it once was... But it's still enough to take you out!" She yelled as she suddenly put more strength into her blast, sending ours back to the center.

"How long can you maintain this though?! I can feel you slipping!" I yelled. I was right. Her Ki was starting to drain slowly. "It's like I said. Give up!" I yelled.

"Times Two!" Zion yelled. Suddenly her blast increased twice it's size and strength. It easily overpowered my blast which made both of our Ki blast towards me. Oh no... Damn-it! As soon as the Ki blast hit me, it exploded which caused my clothes to rip a bit on the arms and stomach. I also had a lot of scratches and some blood dripping from the wounds, however it wasn't enough to keep me out. Zion started breathing heavily a bit before blasting the Cell Junior next to her, who was still frozen in fear but this time surprised as well. The Cell Junior didn't had enough time to avoid the Ki blast and took a direct hit on it's chest, sending it into a bolder. Knowing her, she probably didn't have the heart to kill it. Sure it's a training exercise but she still won't have the heart to even kill it. Luckily I had a Senzu bean on me so I quickly ate it which made me regain my strength back and healed my wounds. Zion sighed and glared at me. She walked towards me. Before I had a chance to say anything, she slapped me across the face, leaving a mark. "Are you stupid!?" She exclaimed. I looked at her both surprised and angry.

"I'm not stupid! How dare you-" I said before she interrupted me

"Don't you start that crap with me! You knew fully well that if that blast missed or actually hit that Cell Junior, not only it would have killed it and explode, it would also had enough power to hit all of us! Alex and possibly Amber would have died Hana!" Zion yelled.

"So what?! Its their fault for being weak!" I yelled.

"No you're the weak one here! Unlike you, they have a good heart and soul! Its what keeping them strong. They care about the people around them and will do anything to protect them! So yes you are strong physically but mentally you aren't! Amber and Alex are stronger than you mentally! You let your emotions control you and won't listen to reason whenever you're enrage which makes you sloppy and predictable!" She yelled.

"You're wrong, whenever I'm enrage it helps me through out my battles!" I yelled.

"Those other times you were enraged you knew how to use that as a strength, but that was when we were kids. Now you don't. You let it blind you... I won't tell Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time what you've done here and as for the others I won't tell them how dangerous this was... Since we were once friends I will give you another chance but if you pull something like this again, I will tell Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time everything." Zion said before she flew towards the others. I do know how to use my anger as my strength... Right? Zion has to be wrong... But if she isn't... What must I do to control my temper?

* * *

-Alex

 **Five minutes ago**

What the heck was that all about? Zion seemed really worried but why? She wouldn't have to worry unless it was strong enough to actually be any kind of danger to us... Just how strong was Hana's Ki blast? As soon as we were in a safe distance away from Zion and Hana, I immediately felt a strong Ki coming from their direction. As soon as I turned around and looked at their direction I could faintly see two Ki blast. Just... How strong are they?! I felt the whole ground shaking from here... It's impossible for a Saiyan Female and an Earthling Female to have this much power just by training alone... What could they have done to ascend to this level?

"Alex, look out!" Amber yelled which snapped me out of my thought and saw a Cell Junior charging towards me, ready to kick my face. I blocked the attack with my right arm and counter it by punching it's stomach, making it cough up saliva and sending it away a few feet. Suddenly another Cell Junior appeared behind me, but before it could kick the back of my head, Amber quickly hit the side of it's head with her elbow, making it fly away a few feet before it recovered in mid air and landed on its feet. Suddenly another one appeared above me and managed to hit my face with it's knee, which made me lose my balance and gave it an advantage to quickly charge a weird blue Ki blast. Thankfully before it could fully charged, Amber shot a Ki blast at it, making it explode upon impact and sent that Cell Junior flying and landing next to the other one she hit as well. "These things sure are tough" Amber muttered.

"Yeah" I agreed as I regained my balance. As soon as I did an explosion happened, where Zion and Hana were. It caused all of us to lose our balance. What the... What happened? It seems like Zion and Hana lost a bit of their Ki but not enough to actually worry about.

"What was that?" Amber asked

"It seems like an explosion that Hana created." I muttered.

"Well that was one heck of an explosion if it reached over here" Amber stated. I nodded and looked at the three Cell Juniors. They've regained their balance and were laughing. Seems like they're ready to fight again. "Want to combine our strength?" Amber asked. I looked at her confused. "I mean by firing a Ki blast at them together." She explained. I nodded. We both charged a Ki blast at them, they seem to have the same idea, because they were also charging a Ki blast of their own.

"Hah!" Both Amber and I yelled as we fired a Ki blast of our own at them.

"Kamehameha!" The Cell Juniors yelled as they fired a blue energy blast at us. As soon as they clashed, it seemed like both Amber and I had a bit of an advantage since ours were barely pushing theirs back a bit. Suddenly they put more power into their blast and pushed ours back a bit.

"Full power now!" I ordered. Amber nodded and immediately we used all of our strength into this Ki blast and quickly overpowered the Cell juniors, engulfing them with our Ki blast and making theirs disappeared. As soon as we made our Ki blast disappeared, the Cell Juniors were lying down on the floor, barely alive. Killing a enemy is something I would like to avoid... But I will kill my opponent if I absolutely have to. Seems like Amber felt the same way because the walked towards the Cell Juniors and checked for a pulse.

"They're alive, barely" She claimed.

"That's good. Seems like Zion coming over here" I said as I sensed her Ki quickly approaching us.

"Well let's wait" She said.

"Alright" I said. It really didn't took long for Zion to arrive. It took her a good minute to arrive and for Hana to arrived it took her three minutes.

"What happened?" Amber asked.

"Well... It's a long story" Zion replied.

"Zion and I had a little fight... But it's all good now" Hana suddenly said. Which caught Zion by surprised for some reason.

"Uh... Y-yeah" She muttered.

"Oh. Well at least you two settle your differences" Amber said.

"Yeah. It's better to fight the enemy and not among ourselves, if we fight among ourselves during a battle we will certainly lose. It's better to create trust between us if we're going to be a successful team" I said.

"You got that right" Zion said as she gave me a thumbs up and smiled. "All in all I say you two made a pretty good team, I may not have been there in person but I did sense you guys Ki and helped each other out against the enemy." Zion said. "So, all in all I say this exercise was successful I mean we bonded a bit more as a team" She stated.

"You're right about that, Zion. Remember after this Time Patrolling thing is over you owe me our rematch and I will hold you to that promise" Hana said as she lightly punch Zion's shoulder.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" Zion said as she smiled at her.

* * *

-Zion

All in all it was a good day. Sure Hana was out of hand but that's how she usually is... I asked Hana, Amber and Alex to wait at the town square while I went to ask Trunks where we could stay.

"Hey Trunks!" I yelled as I went into the Time Vault and saw him searching for scrolls that had an error in history.

"Oh, hello Zion. Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, well actually kind of. I know my team and I have to correct time and all but where can we stay?" I asked.

"Oh yes, I forgot to mention that to you four. Remember seeing that lone house outside?" He asked. I nodded "Well that's where all four of you will sleep. I will built another house so Alex can sleep in it but in the mean time, he will sleep with you girls." He explained.

"Ok thanks!" I said cheerfully and quickly ran to town square. I told my team where we would be staying at but before we all agreed to even head to bed, we all wanted to get ourselves cleaned up because of all the fighting we did today. So we all decided to head towards the hot springs! Which at first I thought it was a great idea... Until I realized that I have to go in there... Naked. I quickly ran into the water so Amber and Hana wouldn't see me. Hana was the next to arrive and seemed a bit uncomfortable and finally Amber. She didn't seemed bothered at all... The good thing about this hot spring is that Alex isn't with us, he gets his own side of the hot springs all to himself... Which must be comfortable for him since he didn't have to share it with people.

"Doesn't seem like you're just small with height as well, Zion" Hana suddenly said. I went deeper inside the hot springs and my face was completely red

"S-shut up" I muttered.

"Hey, you weren't bothered when we first went to the hot springs together" Hana stated.

"Well that was because we were kids!" I argued.

"Whatever. So Amber how does the water feel?" Hana asked.

"It feels nice" She answered.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So what did you guys think of today?" Amber asked.

"Well it was unexpected" Hana said

"How come?" I asked.

"Well it's not everyday you get teleported to a strange down and become a Time Patroller." Hana explained.

"True." I agreed.

"But all in all I say today was a good day." Hana said.

"I agree. Today was a successful day for us even though it's our first day being a Time Patroller" Amber agreed.

"Yeah... I wish today is like every other day" I said. Suddenly Amber looked at me then laughed a bit

"Wow Hana is right, you aren't only small in height as well." She said.

"Ok that's it!" I yelled as I quickly swam towards the stairs and exited the hot springs.

"Aw come on Zion we were just kidding" Hana explained.

"I know that but it's just so weird going into the hot springs with people." I explained as I went inside the building, where we paid for the hot springs and I quickly cleaned myself with a towel and put a robe on. I started looking for my set of clothes that Alex bought me and what I found was thoughtful. He bought me a orange T-shirt that had Goku's symbol on it, a matching pair of orange pants, black biker gloves and finally black shoes. Thank you Alex... No one ever really thought of a gift to get for me other than Hana... I quickly put the clothes on. A perfect fit! I smiled and went to the house that Trunks said we would stay at. As soon as I walked into the house I examine the place. This house... Is Awesome! It had a average size Kitchen, living room, dinning room, bathroom, a shower which I could have used! And finally it had four bed rooms. The first bedroom had black walls, the second room had blue walls, the third room had pink walls and finally the last room had red walls. They all had an average sized bed and a closet to store our clothes. If I have to guess I think Hana would want to stay in the red room, Alex would want to stay in the blue room and finally Amber would want to stay in a pink room. I walked into the first room because well to be quite honest black is my favorite color out of these three. I put my dirty clothes in the closet and decided to put wash it the first thing in the morning. I yawned a bit and took my shoes off before laying down on the bed. The first day of Time Patrolling went well... The team I have is a great team. Sure we need to work more of our bonding but at least what we have now is a start... Hopefully tomorrow is the same as it was today. I closed my eyes and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

 **Alright second chapter is done! So you guys gotten to see a bit more of Hana's "Angry" side when she gets well really mad as well as her strength and the others as well. Now for power level I will explain that the next chapter. Also like in the game itself, I will plan to make Ginyu to make a body change with one of the girls. I won't spoil the secret of who he's going to switch though but it's going to be well fun. Also let me explain about Zion a bit. Yes she ignores the whole rules of time but seriously she wanted to meet the Z fighters ever since she was four. So all of this is like her dream coming true and well she can't keep her excitement contained and everything so yeah. Also I'm watching Dragon Ball Super so I'm either going to put the part where Goku turned Super Saiyan God in here from Dragon Ball Super or use the whole Battle of gods one which really isn't much different from what I can see. Only thing that was different was the scenery and how long Goku fought with Beerus. I honestly don't know yet so you guys can choose that. So all in all I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story so far. I will try to upload another chapter today or tomorrow since I have some of this written down already, it just needs to be edited a lot and everything so yeah. Until next time guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **Unexpected events**

* * *

-Hana

As soon as I woke up I felt energized. Yesterday was quite a day. Sure I got angry at times but all in all I would say it was anything but a disappointment. I got up from my bed, still in my red pajamas and went to the dining room to get some breakfast. As soon as I arrived, Zion and Amber were already sitting down and eating some eggs and bacon, they were wearing a orange T-shirt that had a weird symbol on it, a matching pair of orange pants, black biker gloves and finally black shoes... But that wasn't the weird part... The weird part was how in the world did they acquire these kind of foods? Zion looked over where I was and waved at me. She swallowed the bacon she had in her mouth before speaking.

"Hey, Hana. Amber and I cooked some food while you were asleep. We thought about waking you up but decided it was best to let you rest. I placed your food over there" She explained as she pointed at a Microwave. Seriously? She can cook?

"Since when can you cook?" I asked

"About a few months ago. I decided to stop training so I can learn how to cook… Which seemed a great choice" She replied.

"I… What did you even cook?" I asked nervously. I don't trust her cooking… Last time she cooked, my whole house literally was in fire.

"Eggs" She replied as she showed me the cooked scrambled eggs before eating it.

"I cooked the bacon. This is my first time cooking but Zion said I'm a natural… Hopefully you'll like it" Amber suddenly said. Well… If I have to be stuck in this team then I have to pull through the toughest challenges… Even if it's food poisoning which I might die from. I sighed and walked towards the Microwave then opened it. The eggs and bacon seems… Editable. I smelled it as well just to make sure and sure enough it smelled like it's supposed to.

"Come on Hana! Try it!" Zion said cheerfully.

"Alright already… Jeez" I muttered. I grabbed myself a fork and sat at the dining table. I looked at the food then back at Amber and Zion who literally stopped eating and was staring at me. "Why are you two staring at me?" I asked

"I want to know what you think of the food" They both quickly replied. Wow uh… Can't get out of this one then. I gulped and stabbed the scramble eggs with my fork and put it in my mouth. I started eating it, expecting for it to taste… Bad, however instead the taste was beyond from what I expected… What have I been eating all this time?! These eggs are great! I quickly consumed my eggs in a matter of seconds, which surprised both Zion and Amber. As soon as I ate the eggs, I quickly ate the bacon which was good. I consumed that in a matter of seconds as well. As soon as I finished I slam my fork down at the table and stood up from my seat.

"I want more" I ordered. Zion looked at me nervously before speaking up.

"Um you see… We don't have anymore… Amber and I sort ate most of it, you hardly eat so I thought just leaving that much would satisfy you" She explained. I looked at her horrified and shocked. Are you kidding me!? The best eggs I have ever tasted are gone!? I walked towards the corner and fell to my knees.

"No more eggs… The best eggs... I've ever tasted…" I muttered. Suddenly the door open and Alex was there.

"Trunks wants us now" Alex said. Zion and Amber sighed

"Alright" They muttered. They walked towards the door until Zion stopped at the exit and well grabbed me by the collar and dragged me to my room.

"Come on let's get you dressed up." Zion ordered.

"No more eggs…" I muttered.

* * *

-Amber

As soon as we arrived, Trunks had another scroll on his hand that had a purple entity coming out of it. He was about to say something until he saw Zion dragging Hana by the collar of her new school uniform that Alex bought her yesterday. In fact it looked exactly the same.

"What's wrong with her?" Trunks asked.

"It's... I'll explain it later. Right now it's let's fix this error in history" I said. Trunks nodded and placed the scroll on the table then opened it.

* * *

 ** _Age 762_**

 _It was the time when Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan fought the Ginyu force. Vegeta fell victim of Ginyu's body change and was quickly defeated. Goku just arrived to see his friends were defeated and glared at the Ginyu force. Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo and finally Ginyu. They also said their names as well._

 _"Together we are the… The Ginyu Force!" They exclaimed. Goku looked at them confused. When they started fighting, Goku had the upper hand. He was beating Ginyu and the rest of his forces like they were nothing… Until Guldo created a weird spear and threw it at Goku, however he avoided the attack easily by jumping into the air. Ginyu used that as his advantage and body changed with Goku… As soon as they had a body changed the rest of the Ginyu force members started beating Goku up easily then finally Ginyu finished him off with a Kamehameha._

* * *

-Amber

"Woah…" I muttered. I had no idea that Ginyu had this ability. I must say it's impressive.

"So you guys ready?" Zion asked. We all nodded, except for Hana who seemed depressed still about the eggs and put our hands on the scroll.

As soon as we arrived at the battlefield, Vegeta and Ginyu had a purple entity surrounding them.

"Hahaha! I can feel the power!" Vegeta exclaimed as he powered up because of the strange evil Ki. Darn… Guess we have to worry about him as well…

"Hey you guys are here." Krillin and Gohan said.

"Nice to see you again, Krillin and Gohan." Zion greeted.

"Let's save the greetings later, right now we have a bigger threat." I said and looked at the big guy with red hair. He must be Recoome. Weird… That's about it, he looks weird. Suddenly we saw the short green guy fly away. Gludo… Right? I don't know his exact name... I should have probably payed more attention when they said their names in that scroll.

"Hehe… Looks like I'm up!" He exclaimed. And sounds like he's dumb as well. He looked at the six of us. "Let's see how long you six will last. Hey! How high are their power levels?" Recoome asked.

"Tch… Their powers levels are only fifteen thousand." The other tall blue guy said. He must be Burter.

"Aw really? That's no fun." Recoome said. We all quickly charged at Recoome but he opened his mouth and a weird pink energy blast appeared.

"Eraser gun!" He exclaimed. Oh crap. We all stopped and tried to avoid the attack. We managed to but as soon as it exploded we couldn't escape the blast radius… Well Hana and Zion did at least. I couldn't show my true power yet so I acted like I was severely injured from that attack. I think Alex did the same thing as well.

"D-Damn it" Krillin muttered as he tried to get up to his feet, sadly he couldn't due to the damage he received from that attack. Same with Gohan as well.

"Hey, Hana, I'll make you some more eggs if you fight that guy" Zion suddenly said. Which made Hana well excited I guess because she quickly looked at Recoome and went into her battle stance.

"Alright then. Zion leave this to me" Hana quickly said. Zion nodded and sat at a nearby rock which was half her size.

"You must be dumb if you think you can beat me" Recoome laughed. Hana smiled. She suddenly appeared in front of him and punched his face, breaking a few of his teeth then hit his head with her right elbow, making him fall to the ground "Oh crap my teeth! I think I'm a little bit mad now…" He muttered as he quickly grabbed Hana's right leg and got back up to his feet.

"W-what?" Hana said in disbelief as he picked her up from the ground. Recoome smiled as he threw her back to the ground and kicked her right side, sending her into a mountain.

"Hana!" Gohan yelled. How does he know her name? Unless… They eavesdropped on us or… Zion

"Don't worry she's fine" Zion said.

"Alright little girl seems like you're next" Recoome said. Zion shook her head and pointed at the mountain where Hana was sent flying into. A purple energy blast came out of it and engulf Recoome. As soon as it exploded, Recoome was laying down on the ground and his battle armor was destroyed, leaving his weird black jump suit. He appeared to be knocked out. Until he opened his eyes and quickly got up to his feet.

"You did well… You did well. Now let's see if you can stand this girl!" Recoome yelled as Hana walked towards him. The ground started shaking and cracking "Recoome… Ultra Fighting-" He was interrupted when Goku appeared and punched his stomach, causing the big brute to fall to the ground, unconscious. Hana stopped walking as soon as she saw Goku and sighed.

"What?! Recoome was taken out by one punch?!" Burter exclaimed.

"That's not possible!" Ginyu yelled. It appears Vegeta stopped fighting him when Goku arrived.

"Nice timing Goku" Zion said.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta said in disbelief

"Kakarot…? Isn't that a Saiyan name?!" Ginyu yelled

"Hey guys. Nice to see you four again. Thanks for helping my friends, but I'll take it from here." Goku said.

"Sure but Hana and I will take care of those two if you don't mind." Zion said. Goku nodded. He gave Krillin, Alex, Gohan and I a Senzu bean which he split in halves

"I want you four to go collect the Dragon Balls while I deal with these guys" He said

"Actually I want to observe the fight. In case if something bad will happen I can support you" I said. He sighed then nodded. Alex, Gohan and Krillin flew towards where the Dragon Balls were while I looked at the fight at a safe distance.

"You'll pay for that!" Ginyu yelled as he charged at Goku. He blocked his punches and counter them with his own which Ginyu blocked as well. It seems they're even for now.

"Alright I'm your opponent" Zion said to Jeice

"Guess I'm fighting you then" Hana said to Burter. They started fighting them. They seemed to be pretty even as well. Each fight were almost evenly balanced. Punches were being exchanged and blocked as well as energy blasts. Zion was a bit faster than Burter though which seemed to anger him more than anything, while Hana was a bit stronger than Jeice which anger him and finally Goku seemed to be both faster and stronger then Ginyu, however Ginyu wasn't worried at all. He actually smiled. Suddenly Goku and Ginyu stopped fighting when Ginyu put some distance between him. Is he going to try a body change? Ginyu took off his scouter and laughed

"What's so funny?" Goku asked.

"I like your body." Ginyu said. Goku looked at him confused. Suddenly a purple energy appeared as Ginyu extended his arms out.

"Change…" Ginyu muttered. Suddenly Burter punched Hana, sending her right in front of Goku "Now!" Ginyu yelled as he shot the purple Ki wave, hitting Hana instead of Goku.

"Oh-no" I mumbled.

"Crap" Zion muttered as she kicked Jeice at the top of the head, sending him into the water below them. As soon as the energy blast disappeared, Ginyu (Who was now in Hana's body) glared at Burter

"Burter!" Ginyu exclaimed. What? His voice is still the same?

"Y-yes sir?" Burter asked

"How dare you do that!" Ginyu exclaimed

"I'm sorry!" Burter apologized.

"Their powers are vastly…" Ginyu stopped and closed his hands and opened them. "Close…" He muttered. He quickly attempted to punch Goku's face. He barely blocked the attack and attempted to hit Ginyu's stomach with his knee. However Ginyu blocked the attack with his own knee. They were even… Exactly even… Goku must be using his full strength without using his KaioKen while Ginyu… He doesn't know how to work Hana's powers in her body so at least we have the advantage.

"Ugh.. What…" Hana muttered. Her eyes were wide open when she saw her hands and arms. "Oh you son of a...!" She exclaimed.

"Oh look Hana you're a man now… I always knew you wanted to be one." Zion said as she quickly knocked Burter and Jeice out. Why Zion?! You weren't supposed to beat them so easily!

"Shut up you!" Hana exclaimed.

"Sorry Mr Hana" Zion said then started laughing.

"Zion this is serious" I said as I flew towards them.

"I know but I'm enjoying this moment… This doesn't happen every day… Literally" Zion said. Hana suddenly punched the top of Zion's head.

"I said shut up!" She yelled.

"Ow… I'm sorry…" Zion muttered

"Well at least we be able to bring this back to normal if we can get Ginyu to use that body change again" I muttered.

"Hey… Hana right? Can you go help Krillin, Gohan and um…" Goku stopped talking as he used a Kamehameha wave to send Ginyu into a mountain

"Alex" I said

"And Alex, looking like that you can easily sneak past their defenses" Goku said.

"Sure we will." I said as I grabbed Hana's arm and flew towards Krillin, Gohan and Alex's location

"Damn it… Why not let me have a say in this?" Hana asked.

"You really want to see Zion and Goku fighting Ginyu in your body?" I asked

"Good point" Hana said.

* * *

-Zion

As soon as Hana and Amber flew away, Ginyu stopped fighting Goku and tried to stopped them but before he could give chase I appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked. He growled as he clenched his hands, making a fist.

"I can't believe Burter and Jeice lost to a pipsqueak like you." He said. What… Did he just called me?

"What… Did you just called me…?" I asked in a threatening tone

"You heard me! I called you a Pipsqueak!" He yelled. Oh hell no… No one calls me that… I know I might be short… But that isn't an excuse to call me that! I immediately punched his right cheek, sending him through some mountains then appeared behind him and elbowed his face, sending him to the ground. As some as the smoke cleared he shot some Ki blasts at me. I deflected them with my hands but I left myself wide open from behind. He used that as his advantage and appeared behind me then kicked my back, sending me through the air, he appeared above me and dived down to kicked my stomach, sending us to the ground. I coughed up a bit of saliva as soon as we landed. Darn it!… I don't want to go all out… I mean sure I'm using around the same power level as Goku, but still… Ginyu opened his hand, charging a Ki blast. Before he could fire it Goku used a Kamehameha wave and shot it at Ginyu, Ginyu dodged it just in time though. I used that to my advantage and charged up my attack.

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled. A white Ki blast appeared and hit Ginyu's stomach, sending him into the air then fell to water. As soon as he hit the ground, the Ki blast exploded, causing the water to shot up to the sky, making a bit of rain to appear. Great… The last thing I wanted was my clothes to get all wet.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Goku asked as he flew towards me and helped me to my feet.

"Nah, knowing my friend's body, it can withstand an attack like that. Also thanks for the save" I said.

"No problem, it's the least I can do. Seeing how you help my friends here and on Earth." He said

"Yeah." I agreed. Suddenly Ginyu flew out of the water and attempted to find my friends. "Oh no you don't!" I yelled as I quickly rushed in front of him again. "Just give up already. There's no way we're going to let you pass" I said. Goku flew a few feet away behind Ginyu. No matter what Ginyu is going to do, he's not going to get passed us.

"Damn it!" Ginyu yelled. He attempted to punch me but I swiftly avoided the attack. Suddenly a purple energy blast hit my back. What the hell?! It stunned me long enough for Ginyu to punched my left cheeck, sending me into the water. Oh Come on! I freaking hate getting my clothes wet! I flew out of the water and charged at Ginyu, hitting his face when I punched him with my left fist, then quickly went behind him and kicked his back, grabbing his hair as well then threw him to the ground and fired a few Ki blasts at him. They all hit him and made some smoke appeared.

"Guess I over did it a little" I said

"No kidding." Goku said.

"Well at least he won't get up anytime soon" I said. Ok I shouldn't have said that. Ginyu flew out of the smoke. He was bruised up a bit and bleeding.

"Damn you two!" He yelled. Suddenly he put his hands near his head. Huh what is he trying to- "Solar flare!" He yelled. What the?! How does he know that!? Both Goku and I were blinded by the bright light, making Ginyu flew past us and having a head start.

"Man I didn't thought your friend knew how to use that technique, let alone Ginyu." Goku said.

"Trust me I don't think Ginyu should have learned that" I said as I tried to get my vision to stabilized. "Darn it… Come on let's stop him before he manages to get to our friends." I said as I sensed where Ginyu's Ki was and flew towards it

"Right!" Goku said as he flew towards Ginyu's Ki as well.

* * *

-Hana

Ok today is just not my day. having no eggs to eat, dealing with Zion as being a leader of this team, having my body switched with that Ginyu person and now knowing that my body is getting beaten up by Zion and Goku! I swear to god when I get my body back I will personally kill Ginyu myself! As soon as we arrived where Krillin, Gohan and Alex's location. It seemed they were inside a giant spaceship. Amber and I flew in and ran towards the others. As soon as we saw them Amber waved her hand to get their attention and greet them, but they stopped as soon as they saw me. It seems they found all the Dragon Balls because all three of them were carrying all seven of them.

"What is he doing here?" Krillin asked as he got into his fighting stance.

"Wait! That's not Ginyu! It's Hana!" Amber quickly explained.

"That's impossible" Krillin said.

"Well it's true baldy." I said. Luckily my voice was still the same.

"This could pose a problem…" Alex muttered.

"No kidding" Amber said. Suddenly some soldiers arrived. "Great. We have to deal with them." She muttered.

"Captain Ginyu?! Why are you here sir?" The soldiers asked. Guess there's no point of trying to be all sneaky anymore

"Sorry assholes! Your boss isn't here right now!" I yelled as I blasted the soldiers, killing them.

"Hey! You didn't have to kill them!" Amber yelled.

"Tch… Whatever." I muttered. Suddenly more soldiers arrived. "Great." I said as I charged at some soldiers. In total there were at least thirty soldiers. I fought six and so did the others. I killed the six soldiers I faced which it took a bit longer than the others. Curse this body… With my body I could kill them half the time. The others didn't kill their opponents. They only knocked them out. Seriously… Don't show the enemy mercy. Suddenly Guldo arrived with two other soldiers.

"Captain!? What are you doing here?" Guldo asked "Oh no if the Captain finds out I lost the Dragon Balls he's going to be furious!" He exclaimed. I smiled and immediately punched his face, making him fall to the ground "But why Captain?!" He asked as he had a bit of blood coming out of his mouth.

"Because you're ugly" I said

"Wait… You're not Captain Ginyu! Oh I see… He changed bodies with you!" Guldo exclaimed.

"Yes he did… And I'm going to make sure all of you guys are going to pay for that!" I yelled as I continued hitting Guldo. Suddenly he paralyzed me and ran towards a room where there was a broken glass to head outside was. "Rasberry! You take care of them!" Guldo said before retreating like the coward he is. Alright… It's time to die~

"Tch… Guldo running away like the coward he is…" Rasberry said. Before the other soldier could speak I blasted the both of them with my Ki blast, killing them both instantly.

"Ok seriously Hana knock it off. Killing people won't resolve anything" Amber said as she pushed me

"That's what you think…" I muttered.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Amber asked.

"If you simply must know it's why you're weaker than me and always will, you fr-" I was interrupted when I sensed Ginyu coming this way "Great… Alright you know what to do" I said to Amber and Alex. They nodded and the three of us head outside, leaving Gohan and Krillin to find the rest of the Dragon Balls. As soon as we landed on the ground we could see Ginyu approaching. He landed in front of us.

"Hey there… What are you three doing?" He asked.

"Like we'll tell you" Alex said

"Give me my body back!" I exclaimed. Before Ginyu could say something, Zion and Goku landed behind Ginyu

"Hey, our fight isn't over yet" Both Zion and Goku said. Ginyu growled.

"Ok Goku, Remember the plan" Zion said. Goku nodded

"Right" He said. Suddenly they disappeared. Goku reappeared above Ginyu and blasted him with a Kamehameha wave. Ginyu forced himself to get out of the blast, only to get kicked on the back by Zion, making him make a crater in the ground. She then kicked him into the air. Goku kicked his stomach, sending him back to the ground. Suddenly Zion appeared in front of him and stepped on his stomach, then threw him away a few feet. Ginyu seemed to be severely injured and exhausted. Was Zion actually going all out?

"Damn… This time…" He looked at Zion and attempted to change bodies with her "Change…" He said as he extended his arms. Now's my chance! I flew in front of Zion. "Now!" He yelled. A purple energy blast hit me. I could feel myself slipping away from this body and getting back to my own. As soon as the energy disappeared I felt pain coursing through me. Damn it… At least I got my body back

"You could have gone easy… Seriously this hurts… A lot" I muttered.

"Sorry but it was the only thing we could think of" Goku apologized. Suddenly Guldo arrived and paralyzed Goku "W-What?!" Goku exclaimed.

"Now sir!" Guldo yelled.

"Good Job Guldo!" Ginyu said. He extended his arms out

"Oh no" Amber and I muttered. Zion charged at Guldo but was to late.

"Change now!" Ginyu yelled. A purple energy Ki wave hit Goku and immediately they changed bodies. Great. Just great.

"Oh no…" Goku muttered.

"HaHaHa!" Ginyu laughed "Let's see how you do well against this body! It has a power level of over 130,000!" He yelled. Both Zion and I surpassed that a long time ago.

"Hey that body doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Goku!" Zion yelled.

"Oh yeah? Then let's see if you can take it back!" Ginyu yelled. He suddenly appeared in front of Zion and punched her stomach, causing Zion coughed up saliva. He followed that up by punching her face and kicking her sides a few times. As soon as he delieverd his last punch, it send her flying away. Finally Ginyu appeared above her and hit her chest with his elbow, causing her to actually cough up a bit of blood and being sent straight into the ground, making a hole in it.

"Zion!" Amber and Alex yelled. They were about to fly towards her and help her but I extended my right arm out, causing them to stop.

"Watch" I said. I know an attack like that wouldn't take her out. It may have damaged her a bit but to knock her out would be impossible.

"Haha! See not even an earthling like her can defeat me!" Ginyu yelled. Suddenly the ground where Zion was launched into exploded and Zion flew into the air slowly, bruised a bit. "What?!" Ginyu said in disbelief

"I must say that did more damage than I thought, however you're wrong about me defeating you and me being an earthling. You see… I'm a Saiyan!" She yelled. Ginyu looked at her shocked and confused. I guess he can't believe she's a Saiyan… Hah… Now Zion while he's left open! As if she could read my mind, Zion flew towards him and delivered a quick blow to his chest then kicked his legs, making him lose balance in mid air and hit his back with her knee. She quickly moved her leg out of the way and hit his stomach with her elbow, sending him straight to the ground. Before he could even land on the ground Zion kicked his back and sent him back into the air. "Don't think I'm done yet!" She yelled as she quickly appeared above him and fired her Heavenly Blast at him, sending him to the ground and causing the energy blast to explode. Now that had to hurt.

"Guldo don't just stand there! Help!" Ginyu yelled as he quickly flew towards Zion.

"R-Right!" Guldo yelled as he flew towards Ginyu and Zion. Axel and Amber were going to flew towards Guldo to stop him but I again extended my arm out, causing them to stop. They were about to ask why until Vegeta showed up in front of Guldo and stopped him.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Vegeta asked

"Vegeta!" Guldo yelled "Gr… Get out of the way you monkey!" He ordered

"Ugh… Your breath. I told you to stop breathing when you're around me" Vegeta said. Guldo glared at him and made a fist.

"How dare you! I'll show you what happens to people when they make fun of one of the Ginyu force members!" Guldo yelled.

"Ha! You? Don't make me laugh" Vegeta said. Guldo tried to paralyzed him but Vegeta quickly stopped him by blowing his head completely off with a Ki blast. Woah… Now that's brutal. I know I kill my enemies by blasting them but I would at least take their bodies along with it. Suddenly I heard Ginyu cried in pain as he was launched back into the ground. Zion… Goku's body can't take much more of this. His body had cuts, bruises and was actually bleeding.

"Now it's time to finish this!" Zion yelled as she dived down to deliver the final blow to Ginyu.

"No!" Amber, Alex and I yelled. Suddenly Ginyu had a purple Ki wave ready to blast Zion

"Change Now!" Ginyu yelled. Goku quickly went in front of the blast, causing their bodies to change again

"Hehe… That worked…" Goku muttered. It was obvious he was in pain heck I don't think he could even move.

"Seems like it worked." Zion said.

"Why you…!" Ginyu yelled. He faced towards Zion "This time!" He yelled. Oh no… "Change now!" Ginyu yelled. Goku quickly grabbed a frog and threw it in front of the purple Ki wave, causing Ginyu to change bodies with the frog. As soon as it was done the Frog which was now in Ginyu's body hopped away while the frog which was Ginyu hopped away in fear because Vegeta was trying to crush it with his foot. I laughed a bit

"Well that was fun" Zion said as she flew towards us.

"To you maybe, I'm all beaten up and-" I stopped when I sensed two powerful Ki. "You guys feel that?" I asked Zion, Amber and Alex. They nodded.

"Let's go check it out" Zion said. We all nodded and flew towards whoever those Ki belongs to.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so two days guys, you see I had a couple of life stuff going on and everything which I'm not comfortable explaining yet. I hope you guys can understand. This chapter seemed to be a bit longer than the others so yeah, sorry about that. Now for their power levels.**

 **Zion- Twice as strong as Super Vegeta (When he fought 2nd form Cell) Don't worry she's still weaker than Perfect Cell. But her Super form is as strong as Kid Buu. Now I know in the anime series Super Saiyan two Vegeta, Gohan and Goku wasn't nearly as strong as Majin Buu but still. Zion Super form is a tad different. I will explain all of that later as well.**

 **Hana- As strong as Zion if she isn't using her Super form.**

 **Amber- As strong as 20% of Cell's power in his perfect form. So basically more than twice as strong than Super Vegeta. So Yeah.**

 **Alex- As strong as three Cell Juniors.**

 **So yeah. Power levels might seem a bit out of order with them but later on things will become very difficult for them. Especially against Majin Buu and the God of Destruction, Beerus! So next time will be something completely different from Xenoverse. Which I will give the next Chapter title here. So until next time Guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter and story!**

 **Chapter Four**

 **Goodbye friends.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Goodbye friends**

* * *

-Zion

Wow these guys are sure strong. Heck I don't think I can even beat them, unless I transform. Hopefully I don't have to though. As soon as we landed at the area where we sensed those two powerful Ki, we couldn't see anyone.

"Well where are they?" Hana asked.

"They must be hiding" Amber muttered

"No, really? I thought they-" I interrupted Hana by saying

"Shut it! Be ready for anything" I ordered. Suddenly I sensed something behind me and dodged a beam attack, it exploded on a nearby island, destroying it completely. Holy crap! If I didn't sensed that I would have died! We all turned around and saw two people coming into view. One of them was a female with sky blue skin. Her pupils were black and her hair was white. She was wearing a weird jumpsuit that was red and had a weird black bat symbol on the chest piece of her outfit, her high heels were red and her… leggings or whatever she was wearing were red, but part of her breasts were showing a bit which made me felt uncomfortable. Why would someone wear that? The other person was a bit bulky. He had the same characteristics as the female only that he had short hair and his clothing were red and white. He appeared to have some kind of weird chest plate armor like Saiyan battle armor.

"So you're the ones messing with our plans." The girl said. "I must say that you changing with Ginyu was hilarious" She said to Hana.

"Oh screw you" Hana growled

"Mind your language, girl" The guy said.

"Although I must say that you are being a nuisance…" The girl muttered.

"I'll eliminate the four of you here and now" The guy said as he began to power up. Woah… Unbelievable. This guy's power is off the charts!

"Get ready" I said to Amber, Hana and Alex. They nodded and the four of us charged at this guy. He stopped powering up and let our attacks hit him. But… He wasn't phased by it.

"W-what?!" We all said in disbelief. Suddenly he blast a red Ki blast at my stomach, sending me into the water, again. But it didn't stopped as soon as it hit the ground, it was dragging me further into the ground as if it was trying to make me go straight into the planet's core. Damn it! I used around 80% of my strength just to destroy the energy blast. I flew out of the hole and saw that Amber, Alex and Hana were laying down on the ground, all beaten up. I could understand why Hana really put up much of a fight seeing how damaged her body was, but the others as well? Just how strong is he?! I flew in front of the guy before he could finish them off with a Ki blast.

"I expected more of a challenge" He said as he was ready to blast me along with my friends. I guess I have to transform... I didn't really want to but I have no choice.

"Mira wait!" The girl said

"Huh?" I wondered.

"Why, Towa" The guy asked

"I want to know who is doing all of this, these four don't seem capable to orchestrated on ruining our plans." Towa answered

"Ok we're not _that_ dumb" I said

"So who are you four working for?" She asked

"Like we'll tell you" I said as I powered up a bit.

"You don't stand a chance against us… But we'll let you off this time" Towa said

"What? Why?" I asked

"Because if we take your energy now it would do little for our plans…" Towa answered before making a portal "However, if you get in our way again we'll erase you four from existence" she said before walking into the portal with Mira

"Plans…?" I wondered. I turned to see my friends were pretty beaten up. "I have to get you guys fixed up quick" I muttered as I picked them up and teleported to the Time Vault.

* * *

As soon as we arrived at the Time Vault I explained the whole situation to the Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks. The three of us agreed that these two were planning something big but we couldn't do much of anything until their next attack. I managed to get some Senzu beans for my friends which fixed them up quickly and restored their Ki, but Hana and Alex were still knocked out. I guess they need some rest…

"Man… It feels like a train just ran me over" Amber said as she got up from the bed.

"Yeah, tell me about it." I muttered.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Amber asked. I think a bit before answering

"Well… We could-" I was interrupted by when Trunks entered the house

"Sorry to intrude but there's another change in history" He said

"Already? Wow they really are quick" Both Amber and I said

"Yeah, look I know this might be hard without Alex and Hana so-" I interrupted Trunks by covering his mouth with my hand

"Look we can take care of whatever this change is. Just promise us you'll watch our friends until they wake up" I said as I uncovered his mouth. He nodded

"Sure. I would be glad to." Trunks answered as he smiled at us. "Well let's head to the time vault" he said. Amber and I nodded and followed him.

-Amber

As soon as we arrived at the time vault Trunks handed us a scroll which we first looked at to see what we are dealing with.

* * *

 _It was when Frieza started fighting against Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta. Krillin, Piccolo and Vegeta were defeated while Gohan was the only one left standing against Frieza in his final form. He thrown back a few feet when Frieza hit him with his tail, knocking him out._

 _"Oh no" Goku muttered. He was still healing in the restoration chamber. Frieza started charging a ki blast to finish off Gohan. "I can't let this go on any longer!" He yelled. Goku broke out of the restoration chamber and immediately saved Gohan from getting killed from that Ki blast. However he was still injured…_

" _Another one? Who are you?" Frieza asked. He then closed his eyes and shook his head "Actually I don't want to know. It doesn't matter. You'll soon be like the rest" He said. Goku placed Gohan on the ground and was prepared to fight a battle he had no chance of winning…_

* * *

-Amber

"This is moving way too fast" I said. Zion nodded

"Yeah. Goku should be fully healed." She said as she looked at me "Well are you ready?" She asked. I nodded and put my hand on the scroll. We focused our Ki into it and was sent to that timeline.

* * *

 **Age 762**

As soon as we arrived Frieza in his base form just arrived to see Krillin, Vegeta and Gohan as well.

"What a shame… The Dragon Balls turned into stones… Poor Vegeta, but even more for me." Frieza said. He landed on the ground in front of them. "I'm going to kill you all slowly and painfully for making a fool out of me!" He yelled. He then noticed Zion and I "Tch. You all pop up like ants!" He yelled.

"Well… Looks like we have to fight him" I said which made Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta to turned around to see both Zion and I.

"If we all attack then we might actually win this" Vegeta said. We all nodded and charged at Frieza. He sent both Krillin and Gohan away with his tail but blocked Vegeta and my attack, leaving him wide open from behind. Zion quickly went behind him and delivered a direct attack on his back. Frieza actually felt that hit and quickly blasted a Ki blast at Vegeta and I, sending us away a few feet then quickly turned around and attempted to punch Zion, however she blocked the attack and was about to punch him with her other free hand only to be blocked by Frieza's other hand. They seemed perfectly even. The ground started rumbling and cracking beneath them. Zion smiled and hit Frieza's chin with her knee, making him lose his balance.

"Enough!" He yelled as he blasted Zion, sending her away a few feet. "I have to say you are doing a wonderful job irritating me!" He exclaimed. He took a deep breathe and calmed down "I have three more transformations…" He muttered. "Let me show them all to you!" He yelled as he powered up. As soon as the smoke around him cleared up he wasn't… In his 2nd form… Frieza went directly to his final form!

"What?!" I said in disbelief. Then within a instant Vegeta charged at Frieza "Vegeta Don't!" I yelled but it was too late. Frieza quickly grabbed Vegeta's neck with his tail and punched his stomach multiple times before finally throwing him into a wall. Krillin and Gohan were terrified to even move… Damn… Guess Zion and I have to stall then. Frieza turned his attention towards Zion and I.

"Well come on, I'm waiting" Zion said

"Getting a bit cocky aren't you?" Frieza asked as he took a few steps to approach us.

"Am I?" Zion wondered. Suddenly a familiar green alien arrived. Piccolo.

"Looks like I made it in time" He said

"Another Namekian? I thought your species were extinct by now" Frieza said.

"No… But what you did was unforgivable" Piccolo said. "Feel the wrath of all the Namekians you killed!" He yelled as he charged at Frieza

"Way ahead of you Piccolo" Zion said as she charged at Frieza as well. I know we're going to have to fight Frieza and we are stronger than him… But how are we supposed to know exactly what to do? Sure Goku is going to arrive when he's fully healed but can we stall Frieza long enough for that to happen… Or do we have to defeat him?

"Amber we could really use your help!" Zion suddenly yelled, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Right!" I yelled as I charged at Frieza. He scowled at me and quickly punched Piccolo and Zion, sending them flying into a mountain before shooting me with a Ki blast. As soon as it hit me, it exploded, sending me into the water. Ouch… That hurt. I guess I shouldn't underestimate his powers… I quickly got out of the water, only to be forced back into it by Frieza's foot. I struggled to get my head out of the water so I can breathe. I might… Need to use my full power… If this… Goes on any longer! Suddenly someone kicked Frieza away and helped me out of the water. I started coughing out the water and took deep breathes.

"Stay here until you can get back up and fight again" The person said. Zion. Heh… Of course you would go all hero again. Where's Piccolo though? I looked around and saw him laying down on the ground, barely able to move and his clothes were a bit damaged. Wait… I just realized that throughout this whole Time Patrolling stuff the only person who's clothes who were hardly damaged was Zion's… Why is that? Well… Then again Saiyan clothes are built to withstand tons of damage and battles… After a good three minutes later I was fit for combat again while Zion was holding against Frieza pretty well. As soon as I was about to join in the battle, Goku arrived. About time… Seriously.

"Kakarot…" Vegeta muttered. Vegeta… He's still alive… I guess I should help him.

"Kakarot… Isn't that a Saiyan name?" Frieza wondered. Zion stopped fighting with Frieza as he stopped to look at Goku "Ah, yes you look exactly like that Saiyan I blew up along side planet Vegeta" Frieza muttered. "So you must be his son then" He said

"You see Frieza, Kakarot isn't a normal Saiyan! He's become what you feared most! He has become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta yelled. Frieza's eyes widen. "Haha! You see Frieza! You can't possibly hope to defeat Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled. Ok you're pushing his buttons… Stop… But it was too late, before any of us could react, Frieza shot a beam that went through Vegeta's chest. Goku glared at Frieza

"You didn't have to do that! He was defenseless!" Goku yelled. This guy… Has no honer…

"K-Kakarot" Vegeta said as he cough up blood.

"Vegeta, please just save your strength" Goku said

"No… You need to know the truth of what happened to Planet Vegeta. It wasn't destroyed by a meteor… Frieza blew it up and killed everyone, including your father. He made me his slave… Made me do his bidding and in exchanged he promised that my father and the planet wouldn't get hurt or killed. But he did so anyways… Because he feared us... He feared of the legendary Super Saiyan… Please Kakarot… Don't let your emotions hold you back in this battle… Frieza has no honer… Defeat him… For all of the Saiyans…!" Vegeta said. He closed his eyes and with that… He was dead.

"Vegeta…" Goku muttered.

"He wasn't afraid of Frieza… He was raised to be this way by him. He took away his childhood, his family, everything. He made Vegeta do things he didn't want to do… Vegeta never had a will of his own." Zion said as she clenched her fist. I walked towards Vegeta's corpse and made a grave for him. The prince of all Saiyans needed a proper burial… No matter what. He had it worse than any one of us… For that I respect him.

"Guys, leave this to me" Goku said

"What you've got to be kidding me?! Zion and Amber couldn't-" I interrupted Krillin by raising my hand to shut him up

"This is his battle now" I said. Zion nodded and walked towards me.

"As much as I want to fight Frieza, this battle isn't mine to fight. It's Goku's." She said. Immediately Goku and Frieza started fighting. It seemed they were perfectly even but I know Frieza was holding back a lot… Goku was fighting a battle he can't win… After a good two minutes of punches being exchanged and Ki blast being fired at and deflected, Frieza started chuckling a bit.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked

"You see… I've been fighting you with only 1% of my full power" Frieza said

"What?! You're bluffing! You can't have that much power!" Goku said in disbelief

"Oh really? Then let me show you how much power I posses by using 15% of my full power" He said. Oh crap… Suddenly Frieza speed and strength increased. Goku could hardly keep up with Frieza, he even entered Kaio Ken times twenty and still proved no match for him. Frieza was beating him like a drum… After a brutal five minutes Frieza punched Goku, sending him back to the ground. He could hardly stand.

"Goku charge up the spirit bomb and I'll distract him!" Zion yelled as she suddenly joined the battle. She started fighting Frieza and was actually in par with him while Goku was charging his spirit bomb.

"What?! How can a human have this much power?!" Frieza said in disbelief as he attempted to punch Zion but each blow keeps getting blocked or avoided.

"I'm not a human. I'm a full blooded Saiyan and my name is Zion! Got it?!" Zion yelled as she shot suddenly pushed Frieza away and charged a Kamehameha wave that hit Frieza directly, causing him to be sent into the ground. When did Zion learned to do that? Suddenly Frieza appeared behind her and slammed her into the ground by hitting the back of her head.

"A Saiyan… Now it makes sense. I'm surprised a monkey has this much power to be quite honest" Frieza said.

"Funny. I should say the same thing to a lizard like you" Zion said. OK, name calling like that seemed to push both their buttons, since they both fired a Ki blast at close range, making it explode and sending them away a few feet.

"How dare you!" Frieza yelled. Finally it's ready.

"Take this!" Goku yelled as he suddenly threw a Spirit Bomb at Frieza, catching him off guard. Frieza couldn't move out of the way in time so he decided to use his own strength to send the big energy bomb back to it's owner… But it proved too much for the tyrant as he was engulfed by it. Holy crap that spirit bomb was huge! Good thing Zion and I were out of the blast radius along with everyone else. If we were close to that we might have died… Or been severely injured.

"Look like we did it" I said to Zion.

"Yeah… Looks like we did." She said as she looked at where Frieza have been decimated by that attack.

"Aw come on. Let's go back and tell Trunks we stopped another change in history" I said to her.

"Yeah…" Zion muttered. As soon as I smiled at her, she quickly pushed me out of the way and deflect a purple beam with her hand then suddenly was grabbed around her neck by a tail… Frieza. He then turned his attention to Goku and the others and surprised them by hitting Piccolo's chest with a energy beam that nearly killed him.

"Frieza!" Everyone said in disbelief. He threw Zion towards my direction and I caught her, only to be hit on my right leg by an energy beam, making me fall to the ground with her. Damn it! It hurts! I know Majin are supposed to heal injuries like these but… I never learned how to… In a way I'm not a complete one yet.

"That hurt… That really hurt you scum!" Frieza yelled. He suddenly shot a little Ki blast at Krillin, it actually went inside of him and lifted him off the ground. He then was sent into the air and I could sense the Ki blast in him growing, ready to explode

"No Frieza! Stop it!" Goku yelled. Frieza smiled and closed his hand

"GOKUU-" And with that… Krillin's life was ended when Frieza made him explode.

"Frieza! You monster!" Goku yelled. Suddenly his energy spiked up dramatically almost as if… He's going to transform… "I...Won't… Let you… Get away… With this!" He growled. Suddenly his hair was turning blonde and his eyes were becoming turquoise. He then yelled again, completing the transformation… Is that… What is that?

"Finally you've become a Super Saiyan…" Zion muttered.

"What… What is that?!" Frieza exclaimed.

"Curse you Frieza… NOW I'M MAD!" Goku exclaimed as he quickly charged at Frieza

"What-" Frieza was quickly interrupted when Goku punched his face, sending him soaring through the sky and making the evil purple Ki visible. Frieza quickly recovered and shot a few Ki blasts at him, however Goku swiftly avoided the attack, only to let Gohan and an unconscious Piccolo helpless from the attacks. I quickly went in front of them and blocked the attacks.

"That's the second time I've saved you, kid" I said as I smiled at Gohan. He smiled at me and looked back at his father.

"Gohan… Take Piccolo and Bulma to my ship and go." Goku ordered.

"But Dad… You'll be stuck here." Gohan protested.

"GR… Do what I say right now while I have little control over myself!" Goku exclaimed which shocked both me and Gohan.

"R-right… I'll be waiting for you dad, I'll be waiting for you to come back home" Gohan muttered as he quickly grabbed Piccolo and flew away.

"Oh no you don't" Frieza said as he attempted to shoot another Ki blast at Gohan, however Zion grabbed his hand. "How dare you, you monkey!" Frieza exclaimed. Zion glared at him

"Don't call me a monkey!" Zion yelled as she quickly tighten her grip, making Frieza call to his knees, suddenly Frieza's purple Ki started hurting Zion a bit, making her loosen the grip and allowing him to break his hand free and quickly punched Zion's left cheek, making her go right through the mountain and making a crater on the floor. Suddenly Goku quickly charged at Frieza again. Frieza shot a few beams at him which Goku deflected with just his hands. He then quickly punched Frieza's stomach and kicked his face, sending him soaring through the air again but this time before Frieza could recover in mid air, Goku appeared right behind him and shot a Kamehameha wave at him, making it explode upon impact and sending Frieza to the ground.

"W-what… What are you!?" Frieza exclaimed.

"You should know by now…" Goku muttered. "I'm a Saiyan from earth. And I came to beat you. The anger you caused me… has awaken the legendary warrior in my heart! I am Goku… And I am a Super Saiyan!" He exclaimed. Frieza looked at him, horrified. Goku didn't waste any time to immediately start punching Frieza more, using him as a punching bag.

"D-Damn it!" Frieza exclaimed. "DAMN IIIIIT!" He yelled. Somehow he created some distance between him and Goku then charged up a weird energy ball.

"Oh no stop him!" Zion suddenly exclaimed. But it was too late.

"Begone!" Frieza yelled as he suddenly threw the energy ball straight down into the planet, making it go to it's core. Suddenly everything went black.

-Zion.

By the time both Amber and I woke up, Goku was fighting Frieza in his full power and the purple Ki around him was starting to fade away slowly, however in strength wise it seems that they're even… For now. Alex and Hana are already out cold… I could have helped them but instead I held back my true power… I won't make the same mistake with Amber.

"Amber I want you to go back. I'll stay here and help Goku" I said.

"What? You can't be serious" She protested.

"Now! That's an order!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving. We can help Goku together" She said.

"The planet is going to explode within three minutes!" I exclaimed.

"Then we'll beat Frieza quickly and go back to the Time Vault with a minute to spare" Amber said. No! That's not going to work!

"Amber… It won't work" I said

"Of course it will" She said

"No you don't understand, Goku has to beat Frieza alone. With that evil Ki surrounding Frieza, someone has to make sure it disappears and everything happens like it should be…" I muttered as smiled at her "Forgive me… My friend" I said as I quickly punched her stomach with all of my strength, making her cough a bit of blood and fell to her knees

"Y-you… Idiot…" Amber muttered before falling unconscious. I immediately focused my Ki to her and made her go back to the Time Vault.

"I'm sorry." I muttered as I quickly went towards Frieza and Goku. "Goku I know this battle must be fought by you but even you can see there's something wrong with Frieza like the same thing with Vegeta back on Earth" I said "So please let me help you." I pleaded. Goku sighed.

"Fine…" He muttered.

"Ugh… You annoying little Saiyan… I'm going to kill you like I did with your annoying earthling friend!" Frieza yelled.

"What do you mean…?" Both Goku and I asked

"Are you talking about Krillin? Don't you dare talk about Krillin!" Goku yelled as he quickly charged at Frieza and punched his face while I flanked him from above and tackled him to the ground then fired a few ki blasts at his face. He quickly grabbed my head and threw me. I managed to recover in mid air, only to be charged by Frieza who punched my stomach with both of his fists and kept charging at me, making us fly through mountains. I managed to fired a heavenly blast at him, stunning him a bit, however it was long enough for Goku to fire a Kamehameha wave at him, making him go into the ground, Frieza quickly flew out of the ground and charged at Goku. Goku was about to punch him but as soon as he did Frieza disappeared. An after image? Then… Where's the original? I quickly flew towards Goku, only to be tackled again by Frieza… I let my guard down again!

"Zion!" Goku exclaimed. He quickly rushed to my aid and kicked Frieza off of me when he was tackling me through mountains.

"Thanks, I owe you one" I said. He nodded but seemed a bit surprised. Why was that… Oh crap. I didn't have a lot of bruises or scratches. My clothes weren't even beaten up at the slightest. Sure they were dirty but that was about it.

"Damn you two!" Frieza exclaimed. His power… It's decreasing and his evil purple Ki was gone.

"I'm going to leave the rest to you. It isn't my place to defeat to him." I said. Goku smiled at me and nodded.

"Thank you for everything you've done" Goku said. I nodded and went somewhere away from the fight. Alright let's head to the Time Vault. I closed my eyes and focused my ki so I can head back towards the time vault but… It didn't work. What the… Why am I still on Namek!? No no no… Come on! Please! Come on! No!

"NO!" I yelled. The whole planet started coming apart more and more… Any minute now… This whole place will blow! Damn it! It seems like Frieza is defeated by Goku… But what about me? Goku will find a way out of here in one of the Ginyu forces pods. I could find one but what guaranty do I have that I will find it in time? No matter what I'm going to do I can't escape… I can't… I just… Wait… Unless. Instant Transmission. I haven't mastered that technique… Heck I haven't even got it right at all. But… I have to. I have to or else… I will die. Darn it! _Now let me control your mind_. What? Towa?! _Lend me your mind little girl… I promise you won't hurt your friends if you do._ No stop, get out of my head! Stop it! NO NO NO! **NO!** And with that everything went blank.

* * *

-Hana

I woke up in… My room… How did I get here? Last thing I remembered was… Losing against Mira… That bastard got lucky! If I wasn't worn out then I would have been able to beat him easily! I quickly got up from the bed and noticed my clothes were kind of badly damaged. Ugh… I have to pay yet another uniform. Oh well let's see what clothes I have left.

After taking a shower and putting on a purple battle outfit with a matching pair of baggy pants and shoes I walked towards the door to this house. Time to find Zion and the others… I walked out of the house only to bump my head against Amber's, making me fall to the floor.

"Ouch…" I muttered.

"Did that seriously hurt?" Amber asked.

"Yes it did!" I yelled. I glared at her but then I stopped when I saw that she was depressed. Why is she depressed? "What happened?" I asked.

"I… I'll tell you when Alex wakes up." She said.

"No tell me now" I demanded.

* * *

-Alex

I woke up in the house Amber, Zion, Hana and I shared… How did I get here? Last thing I remember was Amber, Hana and I being defeated by Mira… Man that was painful… Seriously I can't believe how strong that guy is. Just what are we supposed to do if we run into him and Towa again?

"DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" I suddenly heard someone yelling. From the source of the voice I would have to guess Hana was yelling. What is she yelling about this time? Seriously that girl needs to calm down.

"I'm not lying! Zion is gone!" Another voice yelled. It sounded like Amber… But Zion is gone?

"NO SHE ISN'T, Zion CAN'T BE DEAD!" Hana yelled. Dead?! Who killed her? How? Just what happened while I was out?

"I'm sorry but it's true" Amber said.

"Were you knocked out with Alex and I?" Hana suddenly asked.

"N-no but-"

"THEN WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU LET HER JUST DIE LIKE THAT?!" Hana exclaimed.

"It's not like I had a choice! She knocked me out!" Amber yelled.

"Why would she knock you out?!" Hana yelled.

"I don't know!" Amber yelled.

"That doesn't make any sense! Zion would never knock you out without a good reason!" Hana exclaimed. I got up from my bed and joined them outside.

"Alex... Did you just woke up?" Amber asked.

"No, I've heard this conversation, but to answer your question Hana. Zion would most likely knock out Amber because she was worried about her." I explained

"But she should have known if she allowed Amber to help her then none of this would have happened!" Hana yelled.

"She was afraid. Both you and I were knocked out because of Mira. Zion probably took that into consideration which lead her to believe that if Amber stayed then she would have been in the same condition as we were or worse" I explained.

"Stop! Just stop! I don't know why we're having this conversation! Zion is NOT DEAD!" Hana exclaimed.

"Hana it's hard to believe but we have to face facts... Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time saw everything..." Amber said. Hana suddenly had tears streaming down her face

"NO! She promised me! She promised me that she owes me that fight! It's impossible for her to die! She has never broken a promise to me!" Hana exclaimed before running off somewhere. Amber was about to give chase until I grabbed her arm and shook my head.

"She needs time." I said. Amber nodded and went back into the house and sat the dining room table. I could tell she is affected by this as well. Sure both her and I only knew Zion since yesterday... But she was a good person who cared about us... I swear that we will stop Towa and Mira. I swear it, Zion. Even if it costs me my own life. Your sacrifice will not be in vain.

* * *

-Zion

Huh... Where am I? I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest of some kind. How did I get here? And... Who am I? I got up to my feet and looked for a way out of this forest first... I must find out where I am and who I am...

* * *

 **Ok this chapter might feel a bit longer and everything so sorry about that. But yeah Zion has amnesia. Reason because since Towa was trying to take over her mind, Zion managed to fight it but due to how it was a very close victory for Zion. It made her lose practically all of her memory. Don't worry she still has her strength in tact and can still use her powers at will. Hana is deeply affected by this because well Zion actually understood her and was her very first friend. They trained together and practically lived together ever since they were little. Sure she was mad when she found out Zion was holding back against her by showing her Super Saiyan transformation but she still considered her a friend. Amber is affected because Zion actually helped her how to cook and didn't consider her any different. She treated her the same as everyone else. Alex is affected because well Zion was the leader of the group. She knew how everything work in history. He also respected her because of the way she was trying to make the team well bond together and actually function. So yeah. Until next time guys.**


	6. Xenoverse Christmas Special!

Christmas special!

* * *

-Hana

I woke up in my room, sore from another day of Time Patrolling. Today is Christmas… Usually I would be ok celebrating this event… But with Zion gone. What's the point? I got up from my bed then walked towards the dinning room to see Amber cooking in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Hana" Amber greeted.

"Morning…" I muttered. She looked at me then sighed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You already know what's wrong with me" I answered.

"I know, but this time it seems something else is troubling you so what is it?" She asked.

"It's nothing" I muttered

"Hana, we're a team. It's alright to tell us what's-"

"I said nothing is wrong! So just drop it!" I yelled as I quickly got up to my feet and walked back to my room before slamming the door behind me. Tch… They'll never understand what I'm going through… I broke her promise… Damn it! I walked towards my bed and laid down on it. I swear as soon as this Time Patrolling is over, I will never fight again.

* * *

-Alex

I was outside of the house, enjoying the view until I heard Hana's outburst. I sighed and walked back inside the house.

"I know I said she needs time but even this is ridiculous" I said. Amber shook her head

"It isn't our place to say anything. Zion and Hana were friends for a long time… I can't imagine the pain Hana is going through right now." Amber explained. I crossed my arms and shook my head.

"I know it isn't our place to say, but we must carry on without Zion. She wouldn't want us to drown in our sorrows because of her death, she would want us to move on." I said. Amber sat down at the dining room table and rested her head on the table.

"It's easier said than done" Amber muttered. Suddenly she quickly got up to her feet. "Wait… What day is it today?" She suddenly asked.

"I'm going to assume you mean by Earth time, it's December twenty five. Why you ask?" I answered.

"Because I heard that today is usually a day to cheer up and be nice" Amber answered.

"Ah, I assume you mean Christmas. Correct?" I asked. She nodded. "And you believe this will help the whole situation with Hana?" I asked. She nodded again.

"It's like Zion said. We need to bond as a team and this is a perfect opportunity to bond as a team… Even with Zion gone we have to become stronger because of her." Amber said. I nodded.

"So, for starters we have to find a gift for Hana. Something she would like." I said. "I assume you don't know what Hana would like, so let's go investigate Zion's room." I said as I walked towards her room, until Amber grabbed my arm.

"No, that's just wrong if we go to her room! She has belongings there that I think she wouldn't want us to touch!" Amber yelled.

"Well, how else do you think we can find something Hana would like?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're Time Patrollers who are able to go back in time." Amber said.

"Ah, you're planning on bringing Zion back then?" I asked. Amber shook her head.

"I wish we could, but The Supreme Kai of Time and Trunks said we mustn't do that nor use the Dragon Balls to bring her back." Amber said. "But we could ask them to look to the past to find out what Hana would like." Amber added.

"Hm… Actually hold on…" I said as I escaped Amber's grip on my arm then walked towards the entrance to Zion's room.

"Alex! I told you that-"

"I didn't say I was going in there. I just want to investigate from where I am." I said as I looked around the room. I couldn't find anything in that room except Zion's clothes… Zion… Hana is impacted by Zion… In fact, I don't think they even have a picture of each other… "I know what to get her" I said as I walked past Amber.

"Well what is it?" She asked as she followed me.

"You'll see." I said

* * *

-Amber

As soon as Alex and I stopped walking to wherever he was going, we were at the Time Vault. Why on earth are we here? He walked inside and I followed. As soon as we entered the Time Vault, we saw Trunks looking through the scrolls.

"Hi, Trunks!" I greeted. He turned around to see Alex and I

"Ah, Alex and Amber. What brings you here today? Also, where's Hana?" He asked.

"Hana is still having a rough time ever since Zion… You know… But we understand that today is Christmas so we decided to get something special for Hana to cheer her up. Do you by chance have the ability to make a picture looking through the past?" Alex asked. Trunks closed his eyes and thought about it.

"Actually I have no idea, however it doesn't hurt to try." Trunks said as he walked towards the scrolls and grabbed one then set it on the table. He opened it and we all looked inside. Oh my gosh… It was the four of us. Like from the first exercise Zion wanted us to do… Alex suddenly took out a camera and took a picture of it.

"There." Alex said as he showed us the picture… Incredible… It's like the scroll wasn't even there. Like the picture came up as it should have been.

"Let's go wrap it up for her." I said as I took the camera out of his hands and ran towards the exit of the Time Vault "Thanks, Trunks!" I said as I waved my hand at him while I was still running towards the exit.

* * *

-Hana

"Hana wake up!" I heard someone said. What is it? I opened my eyes and walked towards the door then opened it. It was Amber.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well it's a surprise. Come downstairs" She said. I growled and attempted to close the door until she put her hand in the way.

"I don't want to go alright?" I said. I'm really starting to lose my patience! She suddenly grabbed my arm and forced me out of my room "Amber… Leave me alone before I hurt you…" I said in a threatening tone. Suddenly she hugged me. "What are you-"

"Hana, please don't keep it bottled up inside. We're all hurting because of Zion… We weren't close to her as you were but… We're a team. A team has to be strong together…" Amber said.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." I said. Suddenly tears were streaming down my face… Why am I crying? I shouldn't be crying! Why am I crying!?

"I get it if you don't want to talk about it… Just please if you ever need to talk about it to me or Alex or the both of us… But before you go into your room, there's something you have to see" She said as she released me from the hug and grabbed my hand then took me to the living room. As soon as we went into the living room, I saw a tree with one present. One present that had my name on it. Alex was also standing next to the tree which he picked up the present and gave it to me.

"Here, open it" He said.

"Look… I appreciate you guys doing this but-"

"Just open it" Amber suddenly said. Ugh… Well since they went through the trouble I guess it doesn't hurt to see what they got me. I opened the present and what I saw made me cry even more… Zion… Oh my gosh… It was the four of us… As a team. I lost all of the pictures of me and Zion… I can't believe… How…

"How?" I asked as I kept wiping the tears out of my face.

"We decided to ask Trunks to somehow show us when Zion and you were together… Since we assumed you didn't have pictures of each other" Amber explained. I quickly hugged them both.

"I'm sorry the way I've acted… Thank you both so much… You don't know how much this means to me…" I said. They both smiled at me and hugged me back. "But… I know Zion isn't dead… She may be gone but she isn't dead. I know she isn't" I said.

"If you really think so then… Where do you think she is?" Alex asked.

"I don't know… But wherever she is. I'm sure she would want us to be strong for her" I said. I released them from the hug and walked towards my room and placed the picture on my desk. I promise we'll find you Zion… Wherever you are. Even if you are dead… You'll never truly be dead because you'll forever be alive within our memories and hearts...

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating this story for a while it's just well you know life stuff. Also I actually did felt rushed with this special so I'm so sorry it isn't long or good... Anyways I'm planning on getting the next chapter out tomorrow or today so yeah. Anyways I hope you all have a great Christmas/ holiday!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **New change**

* * *

-Hana

No! How could I have let this happened?! I quickly entered in a Parallel Quest and made it so I can battle against Vegeta in a desert. As soon as I appeared in the desert I didn't care about the heat hitting me and getting my shoes getting sand in it. Once Vegeta arrived I charged at him and swiftly hit the right side of his head when I kicked him, making him lose his balance which allowed me to put my foot back on the ground then quickly uppercut him by hitting his chin which sent him flying into the air. I quickly jumped into the air and kicked his stomach, sending him back into the ground but before he landed he hit me with a purple Ki blast. I should have blocked that! I have to become stronger to kill Mira and Towa! I yelled at Vegeta and fired a few Ki blasts at him. He managed to avoid some of them, but eventually one of them hit him directly which also followed up with the rest of the Ki blasts to hit him directly as well. Zion... Damn it! I shouldn't have let my guard down when fighting Mira! If I didn't let my guard down then you wouldn't... No she isn't... She's not dead. I won't believe it! I exited the Parallel Quest and quickly walked towards the Time Vault. As soon as I arrived I saw Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time talking about something... But I didn't care. I want answers, now!

"Tell me what happened" I ordered. Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time stopped talking and looked at me.

"Oh, Hana... I didn't thought you would regain conscious yet." Trunks said.

"I said tell me what happened to Zion!" I ordered in a more threatening tone. Supreme Kai was about to say something until Trunks interrupted her by speaking first.

"Hana... Zion she's... Well she's dead. She died when planet Namek was destroyed." Trunks said. No she isn't!

"STOP SAYING THAT!" I exclaimed

"Hana... I know it's difficult to believe but-" Before I even let Trunks finish what he was about to say, I left the Time Vault. No she isn't dead... I know she isn't dead... Why is everyone saying she's dead!? I ran back into the house and quickly went into my room, slammed the door and locked it before Alex and Amber could even say anything.

"She can't be dead." I muttered to myself.

* * *

-Amber

"She's going to need a lot of time..." I muttered. Alex nodded

"However, time isn't what we have. We have to be ready for anything in case Mira and Towa try to do something else to mess the time line." Alex said.

"I know..." I muttered. "But right now... We need to use the time we have now to process this... We lost our leader, our friend." I said as I quickly got up and walked towards Zion's room. Given that we only slept in our rooms for a day, I really didn't see much of anything that belong to Zion... It's like she wasn't even in this room at all. The only thing that I could find that actually belonged to her was her uniform, placed neatly on top of her bed. She taught me how to cook, she didn't think of me as a total freak. I knew that Alex, Hana, Trunks and even the Supreme Kai of Time looked at me a bit differently. But Zion didn't, she accepted me as an equal. She accepted everyone as an equal... I don't care what anybody says about her... We lost a good friend... A good person.

* * *

-Zion

I finally found a way out of this forest. Seriously how long was I walking? My feet are starting to hurt and I was even chased around by bears! Bears! Like I would understand if a deer or some other kind of animal did that but why bears?! Well... It could have been worse, I guess. When I exited the forest, I saw a weird house. It's a small house, nothing fancy or anything... But my real question is that who would live here? It's away from civilization... Isn't it? I walked towards the house and knocked on the door.

"Mom, someone's at the door!" I heard a little boy yelled. I heard foot steps approaching the door until it suddenly opened. There was a woman that seemed to be around her thirties, wearing some kind of weird outfit

"Um... Hi" I said nervously.

"Oh? Who might you be?" She asked

"Um... Well you see I-" I was interrupted when a little boy appeared next to this woman. He smiled at me then quickly gave me a hug. Huh?

"Oh my gosh! I thought you were gone when planet Namek was destroyed!" The little boy said.

"Gohan, do you know this girl?" His mother asked.

"Yeah, Mom! In fact she helped Krillin, Dad, Piccolo and I at planet Namek and against Vegeta" Gohan explained. Planet Namek? Did I went to a different planet?

"Is that so? Well thank you for helping my son and keeping him safe." His Mom said as she smiled at me.

"No problem." I said. I'm still confused what's going on but at least I was doing something good right?

"So what's your name?" His Mom asked.

"Her name is Zion" Gohan answered.

"Well it's nice to meet you Zion, I'm ChiChi, I take it you know my husband, Goku" She said as she looked at my clothing.

"Well... Actually to be perfectly honest I don't remember anything. You see I woke up in a forest with no memory of my past... I don't even know how I even appeared in the forest" I explained.

"Oh, you poor thing. Come on let's go inside." ChiChi said as she grabbed my hand and helped me get inside the house. She took me to the dining room which was full of different food. "You can eat as much as you want. It's the least I can do for you helping my son" ChiChi said. I smiled and sat at the table. There was a empty bowl so I grabbed it and placed different kinds of food in there. Noodles, Fish, and meat. I started eating it as fast as I could. Woah why am I so hungry? As soon as I finished it literally only took ten seconds before I was completely done with my bowl and full. I sighed and rub my stomach

"That was great." I said. I looked at ChiChi and Gohan who looked at me surprised. "Is something wrong?" I asked

"The only person I know who can eat anything that quickly is my husband." ChiChi answered

"It must be because of her being a Saiyan..." Gohan muttered.

"Wait she's a Saiyan?" ChiChi asked

"Yes. I didn't know until she said it herself when she fought against Vegeta." Gohan explained.

"What's a Saiyan?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later." Gohan answered. I shrugged and got up to my feet then stretched my arms a bit.

"Well thanks for having me over for dinner but... I should be leaving. I mean I don't want to bother you guys anymore than I already have" I said as I started walking towards the door, only to be stopped when Gohan quickly ran in front of me

"No, it's okay really. You can stay here until you get your memory back." He said as he looked at his Mom. "Is that okay?" He asked. ChiChi nodded.

"I don't see why not" She answered.

"Alright then... If you two really don't mind. Where should I sleep then?" I asked.

"Well you can sleep on the couch" ChiChi answered. I sighed and nodded.

"Mom, can Zion and I go Roshi's place so we can tell Krillin the good news?" Gohan asked. ChiChi sighed

"Fine... But only this one time, when you come back I expect you to finish your homework" ChiChi said. Seriously? Gohan has homework to do? Well then again considering his age I guess he most likely goes to school.

"Thanks Mom! Come on, Zion let's go!" Gohan said cheerfully as he suddenly started flying. I stared at him, shocked and confused. How can... How... Why can he fly?! Gohan looked at me confused.

"Zion... You do remember how to fly right?" He asked. I shook my head. Wait... I can fly as well!?

"Just tell me how I can do it." I quickly said.

"Well you just have to focus your Ki on flying." Gohan explained.

"Ki?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess you can call it your energy" Gohan answered. I nodded and closed my eyes. Ok just focus on flying… Suddenly I felt my feet being lifted off the ground. I opened my eyes and saw that I was barely off the ground. AWESOME! Oh my gosh this is incredible! Ok so I guess to fly forward I just have to focus my energy or… Ki going forward. I focused my Ki going forward… I swear this was a great idea at first, until I kept flying and actually going through some trees until I was a few feet off the ground. Gohan was following me and laughing a bit. "Sorry I should have warn you about that" He apologized. I looked at him and smiled.

"It's alright. I'm just… This is so awesome!" I said cheerfully. Gohan nodded and smiled back. Suddenly he stopped flying forward which also made me stop as well. "What's wrong?" I asked. His eyes widen in horror. "Gohan, what's wrong?" I said in a serious tone.

"Frieza…" He muttered. I looked at him, confused. Who's Frieza? "Oh no… I thought my Dad beaten him on Planet Namek." He said.

"Woah, ok slow down who's this Frieza?" I asked.

"Frieza is a heartless being who is very strong… In fact he killed everyone on Planet Namek, even Vegeta and Krillin. Thankfully we brought them back with the Dragon Balls." Gohan explained. What? Dragon Balls? Why are we talking about… Ew ew ew ok I don't want to think about that! But if this guy seriously as strong as he said he is… It kind of sounds… Fun.

"Well let's hurry" I said. He nodded and we hasten our pace… Which turned out horrible because I actually kept falling to the ground and into the water which made us arrive at the destination Gohan wanted us to go longer than it should have take. As soon as we arrived I saw a weird bald headed guy who was shorter than me, with the same outfit I was wearing… Weird, there was a green person who is very tall, wearing a purple uniform of some kind with a white hat and cape… He's like a superhero wearing that… It's actually awesome. There was another short guy with pale skin, red circles on his cheeks, gray sleeveless shirt, black pants and shoes along with a black hat. There was another guy that was bald except he was taller than me and has a third eye… Cool and weird… He had a white sleeveless shirt and green pants with black shoes. There was another guy with black spikey hair, wearing a pink shirt, yellow pants and green shoes… Weird… But cool. There was another guy with a white shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. He also had black hair, finally there was a girl next to him. I couldn't exactly see what she was wearing since she was behind the the guy with the white shirt and black pants. All I did manage to see was her hair and well it was blue and curly.

"Hey guys. Sorry it took a while." Gohan said.

"She's here? Hmph. With her we might actually stand a chance" The person wearing pink shirt said.

"It's as I thought. I knew you and your friends weren't destroyed along with Planet Namek" The short bald person said.

"Um, guys. Zion has amnesia" Gohan suddenly said. Everyone stared at me in disbelief. Except for Gohan of course.

"Are you kidding me? How on earth can you, a Saiyan. Lose her memories so easy?" The person with the pink shirt asked.

"I don't know" I answered. "Now before we even continue this conversation, can you please tell me who they are, Gohan?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The nice green man is Mr. Piccolo" Gohan said as he pointed at Piccolo. He pointed at the small bald guy next "He's Krillin, he's a great friend" He said. Next he pointed at the tall bald headed guy. "His name is Tien." He said as he pointed at the small pale skin person. "He's Chiaotzu. He's a very close friend to Tien." He said as he pointed at the person with the pink shirt. "He's Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans apparently." he said. Wait… He's a prince?

"Wait… If you're a prince then shouldn't you be stronger than me?" I asked. He glared at me

"Oh, you just had to bring that up didn't you? Well listen here, girl. I will become stronger than you or Kakarot, once I've become a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta exclaimed. I looked at him, confused. Ok I shouldn't… Continue this conversation. Seeing how unhappy he is.

"Sure I guess" I said. He looked away and crossed his arms.

"Anyways." Gohan suddenly said as he pointed at the person wearing the white shirt and had black hair. "He's Yamcha. The person next to him is his girlfriend, Bulma" he said. I smiled at them then looked at everyone else.

"Well to be quite honest, I don't exactly know any of you, but it seems like you all know about me. Plus I don't think any of you have a reason of lying to me since I don't sense any evil entity or anything like that coming from either of you. So thank you for not being all weirded out by this" I said. Piccolo smiled at me

"It's no problem. Any friend of Gohan's is a friend of mine. Afterall considering how you your other friends helped us, it's the least we can do" Piccolo said.

"You bet" Krillin said. I opened my mouth, ready to say something else until I saw a huge spaceship. What is that?! It immediately flew past us. Woah… Whoever those two are… They sure are strong. This… Seems a bit fun.

"Come on!" I said as I started running towards that direction

"Zion, wait!" Gohan yelled. I ignored him and kept running towards that direction.

* * *

-Hana

After what seemed like a good hour, I exited out of my room and walked towards the exit. Alex and Amber were at the living room and saw me heading towards the exit. I knew they wanted to talk to me but I don't care right now. I want to find out how I can hurt Mira and Towa… I need to become stronger than them! I just have to! I know if I fight Mira again I might lose! Trunks might now what I need to do! I walked towards the Time Vault and stopped when I heard them talking about something. What are they talking about?

"I can't believe they're back" Trunks said.

"I know… I thought Alisa made sure they were finished off for good." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"It was a mistake to believe that… After all they are good faking their deaths…" Trunks muttered. "If only Alisa was still here." He said.

"I know… I can't believe she's gone either. She's already been wished back before." Supreme Kai of Time.

"Forgive me for asking this, but how did Alisa die? You never told me anything about how she died." Trunks asked.

"Alisa was protecting the one thing she cared about most… Surely you remember that she had a daughter correct?" Supreme Kai of Time asked

"Of course." Trunks answered.

"Alisa died protecting her daughter… I was going to ask Zion this later, but didn't you find it weird that she lookes exactly like Alisa?" Supreme Kai of Time asked

"Now that you've mention about it. They do strike similar to each other… Wait. I thought her daughter was killed on that same day as well" Trunks said

"I thought she was to. If I had to guess, I would believe that Alisa made sure that her daughter would be somewhere safe… Now it seems like she has grown up to be a strong, independent women. If Zion is Alisa's daughter. Then there's chance she might still be alive." Supreme Kai of Time said. I knew it! I knew Zion would somehow be alive!

"Zion acts… So different from Alisa though" Trunks said.

"I know… But remember, Alisa always did brag about how her daughter acts so differently from her and Daniel." Supreme Kai of Time said.

"That's true… If that's the case, then do you think she has that power as well?" Trunks asked.

"It's a possibility" Supreme Kai of Time said. If Zion is still alive… I have to find her. But first I need to tell the others first! I quickly ran back to the house.

* * *

-Zion

As soon as I arrived at the spot where the space ship landed, I saw two weird giant lizards there and a whole army. One seemed to a cyborg of some kind while the other one was huge! He had a cape as well as if he was some kind of general... Weird. I was about to jump out of my hiding spot to say hello and get ready to fight them until a weird person arrived. He had purple hair, black eyes, wearing a weird blue jacket, black jacket and yellow. He cut up the soldiers that took off and... Well kill them. Who is he? He looks... Familiar. As soon as the others arrived, he took out the other soldiers and well... He started powering up.

"This... It's impossible!" Vegeta exclaimed. Huh? What is impossible? Suddenly the weird mysterious guy transformed. That's right! He transformed. "He can't be a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta muttered as he made a fist with both of his hands. A Super Saiyan... Cool. It just looks... Cool. I decided fly out of my hiding spot to help this guy out.

"Zion, wait!" Everyone but Vegeta yelled.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! This chapter isn't long so yeah. But it does share some important stuff about Zion's parents! Her mother's name is Alisa and her father's name is Daniel. This also changes history a bit, seeing how Zion was at the time where Frieza arrives and well interfines in the battle against Trunks and him. If you can call it a battle that is... So yeah. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait but where's the next chapter to this story! Also I decided to put some power levels in here so yeah… Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter six

Super Saiyan

-Zion

I quickly landed next to this mysterious person who looked at me confused. I looked at him, smiled then waved at him.

"Hello!" I greeted. I quickly turned my head to see that mysterious cyborg lizard. "And you must be the enemy!" I yelled. He glared at me and made both of his hands into a fist.

"You… I thought that explosion in planet Namek finished you off" He growled. Suddenly he took a deep breathe and started laughing a bit. "You know, this is perfect. That means I can now kill you with my own hands!" He yelled. I stared at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I scratch my head with my left hand. "I don't remember seeing you before. Like ever… Then again I have amnesia so…" I muttered. His eyes were wide a bit before he closed them and started laughing.

"Now that's hilarious. A monkey who has helped that other Super Saiyan to best me, no longer has any memory of herself… It just goes to show that monkeys will always be monkeys…" He said as he chuckled a bit. I glared at him.

"And it goes to show that a lizard will always be a lizard… Oh I'm sorry, you're not even a lizard anymore since most of your lizard parts are gone. What could I call you now? A cyborg lizard who was bested by a monkey or a worthless lizard who thinks he can best a monkey but can't?" I asked which made him stopped laughing and growled.

"How dare you…!" He yelled as he charged right towards me.

"Frieza wait!" The big lizard guy ordered. Frieza huh? Seems… Familiar. Frieza ignored the big lizard guy and kept charging towards me. I went into my battle stance, used an after image as soon as he was about to punch me, appeared above him and hit his back with my elbow, making him go into the ground and create a crater, I also flew into the air to create some distance between us. He got back up to his feet and flew towards me yet again. As soon as he got close enough I punched him, however it went right through him and he disappeared. An after image! I sensed something behind me so I quickly turned around and blocked his punch with my knee. He quickly attempted to kick my chin, but I quickly grabbed his foot then smiled. I powered up a bit and threw him back to the ground. Suddenly I had like… A memory of some kind.

* * *

" _Alright Zion, you can do this" A younger version of me muttered. I was in a desert filled with literally nothing but a huge boulder. The younger version of me had literally the same clothes I had on, only shorter. She had scratches and bruises, also was breathing heavily. She put her hands together and aimed at the boulder. Huh? What is she doing? Suddenly I saw white electricity coming out of her hands and a weird white ball appearing. What the?! "Come on!" The younger version of me yelled. The whole ground started shaking. What the… What is she doing!? "Heavily blast, times two!" She yelled as she shot a white Ki blast at the boulder, making it explode upon impact. It also created a huge gust of wind, hitting both me and the younger version of me. As soon as the gust of wind disappeared, I've gotten to see what damage this hit did and well… It was devastating. The whole place where the boulder was was completely destroyed. There was a crater that was two times the size of the boulder on the ground and my younger self started breathing heavily again, this time though she was on her knees and sweating. "Dang it… I can't do a timez attack yet… I'm not strong…" She suddenly shook her head. "No I am strong enough! I just… Need to rest and concentrate more. I'm sure I'm bound to get it eventually. A timez attack? I'm capable of doing something like that…? Suddenly everything went black_

* * *

Alright… A timez attack is what I should do… I opened my hands and made sure they were aiming at Frieza. He quickly got up and started charging at me until he saw a white Ki ball appearing. The whole ground started shaking and cracking. Come on a little more! I had white electricity surrounding my white Ki ball.

"I can't let her finish charging that attack!" Frieza yelled as he suddenly aimed his right hand at me. "Take this!" He yelled as he fired a purple Ki blast. It was heading straight towards me… I don't think it has enough power to kill me, but it would do some damage… Just a little more… Please. Suddenly I felt something strange. Ah! It's done!

"Take this you overgrown lizard!" I yelled as I prepared to fire my Ki blast. "Heavenly blast times four!" I yelled as I fired the white Ki blast at him. It quickly overpowered his Ki blast and was heading straight for him in a alarming rate.

"What?! No!" Frieza yelled. He couldn't get away in time and was engulfed by my heavenly blast. "NOOOOO!" He yelled. Oh-no I have to make sure this blast doesn't hit the ground or else that guy and my friends could get hurt! I tried to aimed my heavenly blast to a mountain far away, which I succeeded doing so. Once it exploded well… It created a powerful gust of wind hitting all of us. I had to cover my eyes and face because of how powerful it was. As soon as it disappeared I sighed. I looked around and saw that Frieza was nowhere to be found… I guess that Ki blast killed him

"No, Frieza" The giant lizard said. He looked at me and was terrified. "P-please don't kill me" He begged as he took a few steps back.

"Well are you going to change your evil ways?" I asked. He quickly nodded

"Y-yes of course I'll change my evil ways. In fact I'll do more than that, I'll help people around the universe and-" I stopped him when I raised my hand to silence him.

"You're lying" I said which made him open his eyes wide.

"I-I'm not lying" He quickly said.

"Of course you're lying. No one could change their evil ways that fast, you're afraid that I might kill you if you don't say that, and finally you're Ki itself is evil… Pure evil in fact. Something like that would never change." I said as I walked towards him until I felt a bit dizzy and fell to my right knee. "Dang it… Hey um… blonde hair guy can you take care of him or hold him off until I get my dizziness away please. I guess using a timez attack does this to me." I muttered as I started coughing a bit.

"S-sure" He muttered. He walked towards the big lizard who seemed to have his courage back again… Guess it must be because of my condition and that he doesn't think that guy is strong enough to beat him… How wrong he is. I can already sense that their ki have a huge gap to one another…

"Ha, do you honestly think you can beat me? You may have killed my soldiers but you don't stand any chance against me!" The big lizard yelled as he attempted to punch the weird blonde haired guy. He quickly avoided the attack and punched the big lizard's stomach, making him fall to his knees in just one hit. Wow… I knew that blonde haired guy was stronger but… I never imagine he had this much strength. "I-Impossible…" The big lizard muttered as he tried to stand up. As soon as he did the blonde haired guy shot through his chest with a ki blast which sent him flying towards a nearby mountain. Of course the big lizard was bleeding a lot so… When he started falling back towards the ground the mountain was covered with his blood. It looked like a purplish blood? I have no idea… Anyways at this point the big lizard was looking at the weird blonde guy in fear. "P-please spare me… I promise I won't-" he was cut in mid sentence when the blonde guy shot him with a ki blast, destroying the mountain and the big lizard's entire body. So in other words, the lizard is dead. My dizzyness also went away and gained a bit of my strength back so you know, that's good at least.

"Well that was fun… Not really" I muttered. "Anyways thanks for your help. I'm Zion, a friend of well everyone there." I said as I pointed where Gohan and the rest were who were dumbfounded.

"Zion…? I've never heard of you before though…" The blonde guy muttered. Suddenly his blonde hair turned back to purple and his eyes were black. Woah… I wish I can do that. But what did he mean by that?

"What do you mean by that?" I asked. He looked at me before shaking his head.

"It's nothing" He answered.

"Okay" I said. I looked over at the others. "Hey! Come on it's alright! He's friendly!" I yelled. Suddenly the purple haired guy flew into the air

"Hey, I know where Goku is going to be landing. It's not far from here and you're all welcome to come and wait for him to arrive" He said. Goku… Didn't Chi Chi mention she was married to a guy named Goku? Is this the same Goku that she's married to and the one I supposedly helped? Suddenly he started flying away and I didn't waste any time following him. I looked back to see if anyone else was following and well they all did, but they seemed high alert. Weird… Very very weird… Oh well it's probably nothing. I looked back to see where I was flying and well… I was flying towards a mountain.

"Oh you've got to be-" I was interrupted when I crashed into the mountain… Well more like flew right through it. It hurt a bit and I started coughing. I heard a bit of laughter behind me which made me embarrassed more than anything, in fact my whole face turned red. The purple haired guy looked back to see me and smiled. Well… At least someone isn't laughing at me… I sighed. and shook my head. I wonder who this guy is though… He could at least tell us his name right? I'll ask him once we finally land wherever he wants to take us.

As soon as we landed where this guy wanted to take us. It really wasn't what I expected at all… We were in a middle of nowhere. Like there wasn't even signs of life here or anything really… So why out here? He said he was going to take us where Goku was going to land so… He probably hasn't made it here yet. Or maybe he's lying and is planning on killing us! What if he's some kind of alien that eats people! I don't want to be eaten!

"Uh… Zion are you alright?" Gohan suddenly asked, making snap out of my thinking.

"Huh?" I wondered as I looked at him. "Um yeah, why you asked?" I wondered

"Well you seem to be worried, scared and had sweat coming down from your forehead." He answered.

"Well… I was just thinking what if he isn't telling the truth? I mean sure he helped us and everything but what if he's also an alien that can look like people, only to get them close and then suddenly eats them! What if he's going to try to eat us next?!" I yelled which made everyone look at me. I started breathing heavily a bit before sitting down on the ground. "Sorry… Just had a rush there." I mumbled which made everyone laugh except for Piccolo and Vegeta. Well Piccolo smiled a bit, but Vegeta only seemed annoyed. My face turned red because of my embarrassment.

"Don't worry I'm nothing like that, however Goku should be landing in the next two hours." The mysterious guy said. Suddenly he took out a capsule of some kind, pressed it then tossed it. As soon as he did that, a refrigerator appeared. Huh? He opened it and took out a drink. "You guys are more than welcome to have some." He said. Well what a nice guy.

"You got any water?" I asked as I quickly ran in front of the refrigerator. My eyes sparkled when I saw the one and only bottled water there. I quickly took it, opened it then drank it. After drinking like half of the water in like three seconds I stopped drinking and wiped some of it off of my mouth then my eyes sparkled again. "Best water ever!" I exclaimed. Suddenly everyone else except for Piccolo, Vegeta and the mysterious guy grabbed the other drinks then started drinking them. Oh well their lost. I quickly ran to a nearby rock that was half my height, sat on it then continue drinking my water. It only lasted for about ten seconds because that's how long it took me to finish my water then become well… Depressed… That was the best water I've ever had and now it's gone… Why… "Life's so unfair…" I muttered. I looked at Vegeta and the mysterious guy… Weird… They look familiar. It's weird, very weird. I noticed the mysterious guy looking at Vegeta a bit then looking at me. Why is he looking at me? I can understand Vegeta since he has that pink shirt on… Which is hilarious. "Hey pinky!" I yelled which made Vegeta growled and glared at me

"Who are you calling Pinky?!" He yelled

"Why are you wearing that?" I asked

"Because that Women made me" He answered as he pointed at Bulma… I'm pretty sure she might have different clothes for guys that aren't pink.

"Sorry I asked." I mumbled. I looked up at the sky and sighed. Waiting is so boring… I curled up on the rock and decided to take a little nap

* * *

 _I woke up in a field full of grass and literally nothing else. Weird… Why am I here? I got up to my feet and looked around. Just… Where am I? I decided to focus my Ki and flew up into the air. Suddenly something grabbed my leg and threw me back to the ground. As soon as I landed I made a crater appear and felt a bit of pain coursing through me. Who did that? I sat up to see who did that. I saw a person there wearing a black suit, black pants, black shoes and a black sweater that was covering it's face._

" _Who are you?" I asked. The person simply laughed. That voice… It sounded like… Me…?_

" _I can't believe you've forgotten about me! It's simply stupid for someone to forget themselves!" She yelled._

" _But… How?" I asked._

" _I'm not surprised you've forgot everything about little old me. Well to put it simple, I'm your "dark side" or your "evil side." Got it?" She explained._

" _My evil side? But why do I have one?" I asked._

" _Everyone has an evil side… Some made their peace about not interfering with their good side or work with them, however I've been waiting for the day for something like this to happen so I could take control." She said as she walked towards me and picked me up from the ground. "Don't worry I won't kill you…" She muttered as she quickly punched my face. "But I will cause you tremendous pain!" She yelled as she slammed me back on the ground. I coughed up a bit of blood and started shaking a bit before finally kicking her face, making her lose her grip on me. I quickly got up to my feet and started breathing heavily. Damn it… Ok this is a dream so I just have to wake up. But how do I wake up!? I looked around. Damn it! Alright new plan! I quickly flew into the air and started flying away. "Oh no you don't!" She yelled. I looked back and saw that her hair turned blonde. What!? She quickly chased me and was not that far behind me. Damn it! Wake up! WAKE UP! Suddenly everything started shaking. Huh? "No! NONONONO!" I heard my evil self yelled. She suddenly charged a Ki blast at me. No please! Damn it!_

" _Zion wake up" I heard someone said. Huh? Everything was shaking more and more until everything went black._

* * *

"Zion wake up!" I heard someone yelled huh? I opened my eyes and saw Gohan.

"What is it?" I asked as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. What was that dream? No… It wasn't really a dream… My body still hurts… Just what happened?

"My dad's coming!" He answered. I saw that he was excited. Really? I suddenly sensed someone heading straight towards here. Oh wow he's right! Someone is coming here! From the sky? I looked up and saw a weird pod heading here. Huh? Is he in there? Oh gosh he's coming by fast! Suddenly his pod crashed to the ground. Everyone rushed ahead of me to see this guy. I sighed and walked there.

"Welcome back Goku!" I heard everyone yelled… Well except for Piccolo and Vegeta.

"Huh?" I heard someone wondered. I flew into the air and saw a strange man there wearing some kind of purple clothing? Just what exactly is he wearing? "How did you guys know I was going to land here?" He asked. Everyone just was happy to see him… Well except for Vegeta that is. "Seriously guys how did you know where I was going to be? It's not like I called ahead or anything" Goku asked as he flew into the air

"It's all thanks to him and he knew when you were going to arrive too, right down to the minute" Bulma said as she pointed at the mysterious purple haired guy.

"Yeah Dad! He's a friend of yours isn't he?" Gohan asked. Goku seemed confused and looked at the mysterious guy.

"Who are you?" He asked. Huh? That caught everyone off guard, including me. If Goku doesn't know this guy… Then how exactly did he know where and when Goku was going to land? It doesn't make sense!

"Wait a second. You don't know who this guy is?" Bulma asked as Goku landed in front of her.

"Sorry, I don't know who the kid is" Goku said.

"But if he ain't your friend then how did he know when and where you would exactly be back?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know." Goku answered. Put his right hand on his chin. "Come to think of it. Frieza's ship locked on to my position so I bet they had a pretty good idea when I was going to be coming back down" Goku said. I looked at him in disbelief. Just… Ok who is this mysterious guy then!? "Speaking of Frieza who put him in his place anyways? I felt some crazy energy. Was it you Piccolo?" Goku asked as he looked at Piccolo. "Or was it you Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta.

"He was defeated by her. Faster than you could blink" Piccolo said as he looked at me.

"Oh it's you again!" Goku said. I landed next to him and rubbed the back of my head.

"She has amnesia Dad" Gohan explained.

"Seriously? My gosh I hope your memory comes back to you soon" Goku said as he smiled at me.

"T-thanks" I muttered.

"I'm glad you managed to get out of Namek in time. It's amazing you managed to defeat Frieza without becoming a Super Saiyan" Goku said.

"Well… I wouldn't exactly beat the taller guy by myself. This guy helped me by becoming that um… Super Saiyan and defeated that guy easily." I explained as I pointed at the mysterious guy.

"A Super Saiyan? You don't say" Goku said in disbelief as he looked at the mysterious guy. "Wow way to go kid. Congratulations on that. I got to admit I'm surprised. Vegeta always said there weren't any Saiyans left." Goku said.

"Fool! What part of our planet exploding don't you understand?!" Vegeta yelled. I jumped a bit because I didn't expect for him to snap so easily. Goku crossed his arms and smiled.

"Well I guess it doesn't really matter either way" Goku said.

"Yes it does matter mister! I guess you don't take anything seriously do you?" Bulma said as she glared at him.

"I don't?" Goku asked. I started laughing a bit.

"Goku… I uh… Need to have a word with you" The mysterious guy said.

"Okay" Goku said

"But just the-"

"Hey uh… Can I be part of the conversation as well? I mean… If you don't mind." I asked as I rubbed my arm. "And sorry for interrupting you mister" I said.

"Sure it's the least you can do. Right?" Goku asked.

"I don't… See why not." The mysterious guy said. "But our conversation has to be private." He said which surprised everyone except for me.

"Alright then." Goku and I said. The three of us flew to the other side of the huge crater, making sure everyone else won't be able to hear us.

"Here should be good" The mysterious guy said.

"Oh, I forgot to say back there but thanks a lot for you two taking care of Frieza and… The other guy for me" Goku said as he smiled at us.

"Anytime!" I said cheerfully.

"Guess I let Frieza off too easy huh?" He asked.

"You were the one who was supposed to defeat Frieza and his Father but events wasn't going as planned so I stepped in. However I don't ever remembering her being here as well" The mysterious guy said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later." The mysterious guy answered.

"Yeah. Frieza must have made some really good time with his spaceship. He'd beat me back." Goku said as he clenched his hands, making two fists. "He didn't learn his lesson on planet Namek. But I would have taught him not to mess with Earth." Goku said as he crossed his arms.

"Well you wouldn't have made it back on time…" I muttered. "So how exactly were you going to teach him a lesson? I mean he would have destroyed everything if um… Purple hair guy and I didn't stepped in." I said as I pointed at the mysterious guy.

"That's what you think. But I got a little trick up my sleeve." Goku said.

"Oh is that so?" The mysterious wondered.

"Yeah, it's a little trick called instant transmission." Goku said.

"Like teleporting?" The mysterious asked in disbelief.

"Awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"I picked it up from this planet called Yardrat. I was about to zip down here from my ship and mopped the floor with Frieza but you two beat me in a punch" Goku said.

"I- I had no idea. I didn't know you had those skills at your disposal Goku. I thought you were too far away to stop him" Trunks said. He looked down on the ground and seemed worried. "Which means I needlessly changed the course of history. I've muddied the timeline even more by encountering all the others when all I had to do was find you" The mysterious guy said.

"Wait timeline?" I asked.

"What's going on?" Goku asked.

"I'll explain but first I have a question. Tell me Goku how well are you able to control your Saiyan abilities? Are you able to transform at will?" The mysterious asked.

"Oh well first I had to be really worked up to change. But now I can pretty much do it whenever" Goku answered.

"Please show me. I'll consider it an honour" The mysterious guy said. "I have to know" He added.

"Alright then." Goku said. Suddenly I felt his Ki spike up and suddenly he became this Super Saiyan. Wow! He looks exactly like that purple haired guy when he transformed! "This what you had in mind?" Goku asked.

"Yeah thanks for humouring me." The mysterious guy answered. "This is incredible. You look exactly like I do when I turn Super Saiyan." The mysterious guy said.

"Now what do we do?" Goku asked.

"Allow me to return the favor" The mysterious guy said as he transformed into a Super Saiyan as well.

"Awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"We really do look alike huh?" Goku asked.

"Of course you two look alike" I answered.

"Sorry Goku" The mysterious guy said. He suddenly took out his sword and was about to slash Goku until he suddenly stopped near his face. He seemed surprised. "Why didn't you tried to dodge my attack?" He asked.

"I don't sense any evil intentions. I knew you weren't going to hit me." Goku answered.

"Oh I see. But this time Goku I'm following through." The mysterious guy said.

"Go right ahead" Goku said as he pointed his finger into the air and powered it up. The mysterious guy roared and tried to slash Goku but he blocked all the attacks with his finger! Incredible! He finally stopped attacking and threw his sword into the air.

"Awesome. People told me you were amazing. But you're even better than that." The mysterious guy said. Goku also exited from his Super Saiyan form and the sword landed right back in the mysterious guy's case. Cool. "The sword you parried sliced through Frieza's soldiers like they were butter. It would have done the same to Frieza as well" He said

"Well I bet you weren't trying your hardest against me." Goku said

"But now I know I can trust you Goku. It's time for me to come clean." He said

"WAIT!" I exclaimed at the top of my lungs.

"What?" The mysterious guy asked.

"It's time for me to show my power!" I said cheerfully. I closed my eyes and started powering up. "HAAA!" I yelled as I continued powering up. The whole ground started shaking and I opened my eyes and saw the sky becoming dark. "AAAAAHHHHH!" I yelled as I continued powering up.

"A-amazing" I heard the mysterious guy said.

"Woah, I had no idea you had this kind of power." Goku said.

"HAAAAHHHH!" I yelled. I continued powering up. I saw the ground started cracking a bit. Am I doing that?

"Zion you have to stop powering up." Goku ordered. I quickly stopped powering up and sighed. The rocks around me were apparently lifted as well since I saw some falling next to me which startled me a bit.

"Incredible. I had no idea you were this strong, Zion" Goku said. The mysterious guy kept looking at me in disbelief.

"Who are you really?" He asked.

"I'm Zion." I answered as I smiled at him

"No I mean… You're not from this timeline are you?" He asked. Huh?

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well it's just that no one has ever mentioned you before." He answered. I still looked at him confused. "Alright, what I'm about to explain is… Sensitive. This has to stick strictly between us three

"Of course!" I said cheerfully. "We can keep a secret. Right Goku?" I asked.

"Right" He replied.

"Well I arrived here today in a time machine. From a point twenty years in the future, give or take." The mysterious guy said.

"Wait are you serious? You traveled back from the future?" Goku said in disbelief.

"That's right my name is Trunks. Vegeta's right when he said there aren't any other Saiyans. It's ironic though because he's my Father" The mysterious guy said.

"So someone has a kid with Vegeta and that kid is you!?" Goku said in disbelief. "Aw man I can totally see it now." Goku said as he looked back at Vegeta. "Vegeta's a Daddy… That's nuts" Goku said.

"Not for another two year but yeah basically." Trunks said. "But that isn't what I came back to tell you two" He said. "I need the help from the both of you before all is lost." He added

"What do you mean?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Three years from now on the twenty of May sometime around ten in the morning on a island somewhere around South City. They will make themselves known around the world. They're a pair of monstrosities far more powerful than anything the Earth has ever seen" Trunks said… That name sounds familiar… Why does it sound so familiar?

"That bad huh? Aliens maybe?" Goku asked.

"No. Some kind of hybrid combination of man and machine. Androids born right here on Earth. The man that created them is none other than the Red Ribbon army's resident lunatic. Dr. Gero." Trunks said. Who's Dr. Gero?

"Dr. Gero? But how can that be? Alisa and I wiped out the Red Ribbon army. We're sure of it" Goku said

"I… Wait who's Alisa?" Trunks asked.

"Well you see, back then I had a lot of trouble fighting a few of my enemies. Alisa always helped me whenever I was in a bad situation. I wonder how she is… I expected her to show up when Raditz arrived on Earth but instead she and three others helped me." Goku explained as he looked at me. "Come to think of it… You look similar to her" Goku said. He continue looking at me which made me a bit nervous. I scratched the back of my head and sighed. "No way!" Goku exclaimed which startled me. "You're Alisa's daughter?!" He said in disbelief.

"Huh?" I wondered.

"My gosh! I knew Alisa was from the future as well and I suspected you and the others being from the future as well but… I would have never thought you were Alisa's daughter" He said.

"Wait… Alisa… So this Alisa is my Mother?" I asked. He nodded. "What did she look like?" I asked

"Well she looks almost exactly like you. Except she had black hair, black outfits and she had a bit of a temper. Not only that she is about an inch or two shorter than you" He said.

"Cool" I said as I smiled. I shook my head "Sorry we should continue the topic at hand. Continue Trunks please" I said

"Yeah… Well Dr. Gero survived and carried on his revenge" Trunks said.

"So what's he after? Is it the whole "I'm going to take over the world" thing again?" Goku asked.

"Knowing him, probably. He never issued demands but it lines up to what he pursued back in the day. Gero got what was coming to him though. He created those two androids to terrorize mankind. And the first person they killed was the doctor himself. With the doctor gone no one knows how to shut them off" Trunks said

"Well you're a Super Saiyan Trunks. And you dealt with Frieza easily like he was nobody. If you're in trouble then I'm sure they must be pretty strong" Goku said

"Yes they are. I tried to take them down by myself but it didn't work. I fought as hard as I could. In the end I was lucky to escape in one piece." Trunks said.

"Why did you go into the fight two against one? Couldn't anyone help" Goku asked.

"They're gone" Trunks said. What?! "Goku I'm the only warrior alive twenty years from now" He said

"What?!" I said in disbelief.

"In three years. Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chaoitzu, Piccolo, even my Father Vegeta. They will all die fighting the androids. The only one who manages to get away, it's Gohan who teaches me the way of the warrior. How to fight like the Saiyan. How to die like one. With Piccolo dead and gone in my time. The Dragon Balls, the wishes I could use to bring your friends back to life. They no longer exist" Trunks said. Suddenly he growled. "Damn it! I can't do it and I'm the only one left!" Trunks yelled.

"Hold on, what about me? Why am I not helping you out? I guess the Androids get to me too?" Goku asked

"They don't. You never battle. Not long after the present Goku, you're going to come down with a illness it's going to be the death of you" Trunks said.

"What? You can't be serious!" I yelled.

"I'm afraid so. It's a virus that attacks your heart. A microscopic flu that not even a Super Saiyan can overpowered" Trunks said.

"A heart virus? And senzu beans can't do anything to make it better?" Goku clenched both of his hands, making them into a fist. "It's just not fair! I mean why… Why do I have to miss the fight?" He wondered. I looked at him in disbelief. He's mad because he misses the fight!?

"The part that upsets you to the most is that you won't get to face the androids? So you aren't afraid of them at all?" Trunks asked

"Well sure they sound like monsters but it would be a great chance to see what I'm made of and I'm going to miss out" Goku said.

"You truly are the caliber of warrior I was hoping you would be. Gohan and my mom weren't exhajurationg about you in the least." Trunks said as he walked towards Goku and handed him some weird bottle "When the symptoms appear, use this" He said

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"It's a medicine you'll need. The virus you'll come down with is incurable now but in twenty years we pretty much have it licked. Use that medicine like I told you and you'll be fine" Trunks explained

"That's great news! Thanks Trunks! I just wish you saved me the suspense and told me this from the start!" Goku said

"Well honestly I shouldn't be messing around history actively trying to change the future like I am. But with the future what it is…" Trunks muttered. "Now I'm sure. You'll keep everything from going so wrong Goku. Mom knows it too. She kept telling me. If she didn't believed in you she wouldn't have worked so hard on that time machine." Trunks said

"Wait a second. Your Mom is the one that built that time machine? So that means… She must be a genius just like…" Goku said

"Right. She's standing over there" Trunks said as he pointed at someone. I looked at where he was pointing at and saw he was pointing at Bulma. "She's my Mom." He explained. Goku laughed and fell to the ground.

"So Vegeta and Bulma!?" Goku exclaimed in disbelief. He got back up on his feet. "Out of all your future news that takes the cake. I always figured Bulma and Yamcha would settle down one of these days. But her and Vegeta? I can't wrap my head around that one" Goku said.

"Well she got tired of Yamcha… Playing the field I think she called it. So she finally kicked him out of his ear." Trunks said "Anyhow they broke up and there's Vegeta. She told me how he looked so lonesome. It was kind of spur of the moment and they never did get married. You know how she can be" Trunks said.

"Still the two of them? I never would have guessed. Though I supposed it would be something Bulma would do now you've explained it." Goku said as he looked at Bulma.

"I was just a baby when my Father died so I don't know anything about him. Meeting him today was interesting to say the least." Trunks said. He took a step forward. "Please don't say anything about any of the stuff I've told you. Especially about that. If you mention it and things gets weird between them then I would flip out of existence because they won't… Well… You know" Trunks said.

"Okay it's our secret" Goku said.

"Wait… Where am I in all of this?" I asked. "I mean don't I help with the androids?"

"No. In fact I have no idea who you were until a while ago." Trunks said. "However, I believe that you also would be a tremendous help defeat the Androids" He said.

"Seriously?" I asked. He nodded. "Awesome!" I said cheerfully.

"Alright well I should head back to my timeline. Remember in three years the Androids will arrive." He said. "Talking to you two makes me feel like this time they'll be defeated." He said as he smiled at us.

"Don't worry they will. With you coming here to warn us I'm sure we'll defeat them without any problems." I said. He nodded

"Well until then. Take care" He said as he flew away. I sighed and scratched the back of my head.

"So what are we going to tell the others? I mean they have the right to know about this at least" I said to Goku as we flew back

"Yeah, but you heard what he said." Goku said. I sighed

"I know." I said. As soon as we were back with everyone they looked at us

"So what did he say?" Bulma asked

"Well…" I looked at Goku then shook my head. "Alright you see in three years time there will be a pair of Androids that will destroy cities, kill people and eventually us all. Goku dies before the battle from a heart virus. Don't worry he'll be okay now since that guy gave him some medicine, however the rest of you will be killed during the battle. Things will surely change now since Goku is going to be alive for the battle. Now for me I was apparently not… Well I'm not from this timeline apparently. I'm from the future like that mysterious guy." I explained

"You can't be serious. I mean from the future?" Yamcha asked. Suddenly I felt some weird Ki behind me. I looked and saw a machine that Trunks was in. It flew into the air then disappeared.

"Believe me now?" I asked. "Alright. Now the date is Twenty of May. Three years from now at around ten in the morning. We should be there an hour early. Maybe two. Until then we all should train the best we can." I said as I clenched my left hand, making a fist. "Just give me a call and I'll be happy to spar with anyone. I'll be at Goku's place since Gohan invited me there and Chi-Chi doesn't mind me staying there." I said as I flew into the air and looked at Gohan and smiled at him. "I'll see you and your Father back at your place." I said as I flew back to their place. Still… These Androids sound very dangerous. I don't know why but for some reason… I feel very excited fighting them! I shook my head and speed up some more. "I wonder how it would be like for me training for three years… And with Goku and the others… I'm mostly worried using too much of my power… I mean even Goku and Trunks were surprised about my power. I wonder how much it would go if I transformed into a Super Saiyan. I wish I knew how though…

* * *

 **So yeah. Timeline has already changed and everything. Now Hana and the others won't appear in a while. And by awhile I mean like three years later. So yeah. Now for Power levels! Which I am going to put numbers instead. I will only put thousands. The highest will be 1 million only!**

 **Zion- 18,000 (Base form) 40,000 (Super Saiyan Form)**

 **Hana- 18,012**

 **Amber- 20,000**

 **Alex- 11,000**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not uploading this or anything in a long while. Well I had like some stuff happening plus my laptop isn't working so yeah. Anyways some interesting things happens in this chapter and well... I decided to take one thing from a game called Dragon Ball Budokai Tenkaichi ... I hope I spelled it right. Anyways, it's the opening when Goku and Kid Buu fought so yeah... Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter seven

The training begins!

* * *

-Zion

Before I flew back to Chi-Chi's house I flew over a city. I heard some strange loud noises and I saw what it looked like ten cars driving by. It seemed like nine look alike cars were chasing a black one. Weird. I decided to land in front of the black car which actually tried to run me over, however as soon as it hit me it immediately stopped. And the front of the car broke. Even the window as well.

"Why did you try to run me over?" I asked. I've gotten to clearly see the person driving. He had black hair, brown eyes wearing a red suit of some kind. He looked at me in fear and took out a weapon. Is that a gun? He shot some bullets at me but I quickly caught them. "That isn't nice" I said as I crushed them then dropped them to the ground. He seemed even more surprised and well horrified as well. I sighed and shook my head. As soon as the nine cars arrived people got out of them and had guns aiming at the guy in the car

"Hey kid! You should leave immediately!" One of them ordered. I shook my head

"I don't need to. I stopped him." I said as I pointed at the guy. I looked at the passenger seat and saw a bag full of money. I quickly grabbed it and showed it to the weird people. "Is this what you guys are looking for?" I asked as I threw it, making it land right in front of them. From the corner of my eye, I noticed the bad guy trying to get away. "No you don't" I said as I quickly grabbed his arm and dragged him to the other weird people. "Here you go" I said as I put him in the back of one of the cars and smiled. They all looked at me in disbelief. Oh wait… "Hey um… Do you mind if I borrow some money? I mean I kind of have to get some food for my friend's family." I said

"Sure" One of them said as he reached in the bag and gave me a pack of money. Woah.

"Hey are you sure you should do that?" One of them asked.

"Don't worry about it. I'll explain it to the chief. Now run along little girl. Thanks for the help" The guy that gave me the money replied.

"Thanks" I said as I quickly flew into the air. Alright time to find a store. I flew around the city and found a grocery store. "Now time to get some stuff!"

* * *

As soon as I was back at Chi-Chi and Goku's house I heard a huge argument going on before I saw Chi Chi actually going through the wall and tree then hit a boulder.

"Oh my gosh Chi Chi I'm so sorry! I thought I was holding back but I guess I don't know my own strength!" Goku apologized.

"Are you serious!" I yelled. He looked at me and scratched the back of his head. I quickly ran towards Chi Chi and helped her back inside the house.

As soon as we finished putting bandages on Chi Chi she agreed that Gohan can train but he also has to do his homework.

"Oh I forgot" I said as I quickly got the grocery bags and showed Goku, Chi Chi and Gohan the bags "I helped stop a bad person robbing money so the strange people gave me about five hundred dollars! I got food we could eat and I also got some books for myself and Gohan. I also got some clothes for myself as well." I said. As soon as I said books Chi Chi's eyes lit up

"At least someone isn't a delinquent." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"So um… Not to be rude or anything but um… Where can I sleep for today?" I asked.

"You can sleep on the couch" Chi Chi said. I nodded and quickly laid down then fell asleep.

* * *

-The next day

I woke up and felt sleepy. Ugh What time is it? I looked outside and saw that it was morning. Oh that's cool… I guess? I then saw Goku and Gohan training a bit. OH! I totally forgot I have to start training! I then looked at my clothes and saw that well… It was dirty. Oh I should probably take a shower first… I quickly got my extra pair of clothes. A red T-shirt, Black pants, black tennis shoes and finally red biker gloves. I then quickly looked for a shower… Only to find out there isn't one really. What!? They don't have a shower here!? Where do they… Oh gosh… I remember there was a waterfall when I was flying back here… Crap. I quickly sneaked out of the house then rushed to the waterfall

It was a cold shower… But either way it was refreshing… Kinda. I put on my fresh pair of clothes then quickly went back to the house and saw that Goku and Gohan weren't there. Where did they go? Oh well I can find them by sensing their Ki. I landed in front of the house, walked inside and put them in a empty bag then put a note on it.

 _Dirty clothes of Zion_

I quickly ran outside, closed the door behind me and flew where Goku and Gohan were. Surprisingly… There were three separate Ki there who is the extra person? Oh well whoever this person is, must be friendly. I picked up the pace and saw that this extra person was Piccolo. He was sparring with Goku and Gohan.

"Hey don't forget about me!" I yelled as I landed in front of them. They quickly stopped their training and looked at me.

"Hey, good morning" Gohan greeted.

"We didn't want to wake you since you seemed to be comfortable" Goku explained.

"Oh I understand." I said as I gave him a thumbs up. I looked at Piccolo and waved at him. He just simply smiled at me. "So ready to start sparring with me?" I asked as I went into my battle stance and looked at Goku.

"You bet" He replied as he went into his battle stance. After what seemed like a good minute of us staring at each other, we charged at each other. I attempted to punch him with my right fist but he blocked it with his left hand then attempted to punch me with his right fist. I simply blocked it with my left hand and we were pretty much in a power struggle. The ground beneath us started shaking and cracking a bit. I smiled which confused him. I quickly hit his chest with my right knee, making him lose his balance. I quickly kicked his legs with my right leg, making him fall to the ground. I then proceeded to hit his stomach with my elbow but he managed to block the attack with his hands and stopped himself from falling by simply floating off the ground. He quickly grabbed my right arm then threw me. I hit a nearby boulder and fell to my knees.

"Come on you have to do better than that" I said as I quickly appeared behind him which caught him off guard he was about to turn around until I hit his back with my elbow, sending him straight to the boulder I crashed into. I quickly charged up an Heavenly Blast. "Heavenly Blast!" I yelled as I shot a white Ki blast at him. I expected it to explode once it hit him but Goku managed to caught the blast. What?! He then deflected it to his right side, making it explode away from us. He then charged up a blue Ki blast. Huh?

"Kamehameha!" He yelled as he shot a blue Ki blast at me. I caught the Ki blast and sent it into the sky. It didn't explode though… Oh well. I quickly charged at him and attempted to hit his chest with my knee but he avoided the attack and hit my stomach by punching it. I coughed up a bit of saliva then was sent flying away a few feet. Ow that hurt. I got up to my feet and started laughing a bit.

"This is fun!" I said cheerfully as I got into my battle stance.

"It sure is" Goku said as he smiled at me.

"How about you go all out now?" I asked. He looked at me confused. "Transform" I ordered. He looked at me in disbelief then smiled.

"Alright then" He said as he closed both of his hands and made them into a fist. He then roared and transformed into a Super Saiyan. "This is what you wanted right?" He asked.

"Yup." I answered as I powered up more. I then quickly charged at Goku. He charged at me then landed a punch on my face. I smiled and quickly landed a hit on his face with my knee. We both then quickly put some distance from each other. I had a bit of blood coming out of my mouth which I wiped away. Goku also had some blood coming out of his mouth which he wiped away as well. "That hurt a bit" I muttered. I shook my head and sighed. "You have to try harder than that you know" I said as I quickly appeared behind Goku and almost hit his head with my right fist, however he avoided it just in time by ducking and kicked both of my legs which made me fall straight to the ground, however before I landed on the ground I quickly shot a Ki blast at him, sending him away a bit. Once I landed on the ground I quickly got back up to my feet just in time because he deflected the Ki blast and charged at me. Alrighty then. I quickly charged up an Heavenly blast. "Heavenly blast times two!" I yelled as I shot it straight towards Goku. He quickly stopped then put two of his fingers on his forehead. Huh? Suddenly my blast engulfed him whole and kept going until it finally disappeared. However I couldn't see Goku anywhere. Oh-no did I put too much in that attack!? Suddenly someone tapped my shoulder behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Goku. He smiled and waved. "You have got to teach me that technique" I said as I lowered down my power and smiled. Goku went out of his Super Saiyan form and smiled at me.

"Man you sure are strong. I'm surprised you kept up with me even when I transformed" Goku said. I looked at Piccolo and Gohan who were also surprised.

"To be quite honest… I am as well" I said. I started coughing a bit then shook my head. "Actually I don't think I would have kept up with you for long" I muttered. "Using times attack really puts a huge strain on me" I said. Luckily my vision wasn't blurry. I guess if I go any higher with my times attack it wears me down even more. It'll be a while until I get all of my strength back. I smiled then flew into the air. "I'm going to check on everyone else to see if they need help with training as well. I mean I'll come back and train with you three, but I'm just wondering if I can help them with training as well" I said as I turned around and flew to where I sensed Yamcha's and Vegeta's Ki.

* * *

As soon as I arrived I saw Yamcha kind of slacking off a bit which made me sighed and shook my head. How disappointing. I mean we should be training because of these super strong androids! Wait where's Vegeta? I looked around until I saw a huge black and white ball. It almost resembles a spaceship? I saw some small windows and decided to take a small look inside. Everything was red and I saw Vegeta training himself by avoiding some Ki blasts and attacking weird robots. Huh? What is he doing? I looked for the entrance of this thing and well found it but it was closed. I decided to knock on it but that didn't exactly work so I went back to the window and knock on it to get Vegeta's attention. I did eventually but he just glared at me continued back with training. What… Why is he ignoring me!? What have I done to upset him!? I growled then went to go look for Bulma. I found her in the kitchen of her house

"Hey Bulma do you have a remote to open that huge spaceship thing?" I asked which startled her.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" She exclaimed which made me embarrassed a bit and rub the back of my head. She sighed then smiled at me. "Sure but I don't think that's a wise idea since that would disrupt Vegeta's training." She explained.

"I don't care" I said as I crossed my arms. "I want to know why he's ignoring me and I intend to find out" I said as I started tapping my foot. She shook her head then walked away. I waited for about five minutes until she had a weird device on her head. She handed to me which I quickly took and smiled at her "Thanks" I said as I quickly went outside and pushed a red button on it which opened the door of the spaceship. I was about to walk inside until I found the controls next to the door to even open the ship… I felt stupid. Very stupid… I then walked inside and saw that Vegeta was well irritated really. He glared at me then walked towards me.

"How dare you disrupt my training!" He exclaimed which caught me off by surprised. "You have no right of disrupting my training!" He yelled which angered me.

"How dare you yell at me!" I snapped which caught him by surprised. "I just wanted to see if you needed help with training! But let me guess you don't want to train because you're just a selfish jerk who only cares about himself!" I yelled. He glared at me and growled. "I bet I can defeat you right here and right now with whatever training method you were doing!" I yelled. I expected him to be angry still but instead he just smiled.

"Are you sure about that? I'm not sure if you can handle it" He asked. I nodded. He walked towards the controls and closed the door behind me. Suddenly everything turned red and well the gravity was super heavy! I could barely even stand. Ugh… What is going on here!? "Impressive. You can still stand even after one hundred fifty times gravity." He stated. Which made my eyes widen. "However I don't think you can take this kind of training. After all you're just a low class girl" He said which angered me.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. The gravity around me didn't even matter anymore… I was ignoring it. I was ignoring everything around me. I just want to defeat him. I want to show him I'm stronger and better than him! "Are we going to fight or what?!" I yelled as I went into my battle stance. He laughed a bit then went into his battle stance. I charged at him and attempted to punch his head with my right fist but he avoided the attack and hit my stomach with my knee and hit my back with his elbow. Damn it! I had ignored the pain rushing through me and fired a Ki blast at his chest, he tried to avoid the attack and well he mostly did but it actually cut right through his chest horizontally. Oh… Our Ki blast causes more damage here since the gravity change? Interesting. I smiled and spit out a bit of my blood. "What was that you were saying a little while ago? About me not handling this kind of pressure or this kind of training? Maybe you're the one not cut out for it" I said which angered him. He roared as he charged at me. I attempted to avoid his punches but he managed to get a clean hit on my right cheek, making me lose balance. I quickly recover in time to see that he was about to kick me. I grabbed his leg and threw him away from me, making him hit right on the wall. He didn't crash right through it but it did left a dent. "You don't have a chance of winning against me. I'm using around the same amount of power when I was sparring with Goku. So unless you can became a Super Saiyan which I kind of doubt. You will lose." I said. He glared at me and I think I pushed him over the edge. He kept powering up which surprised me.

"HOW DARE YOU MOCK ME!" He yelled. He brought his hands together to his right side. "GALICK GUN!" He roared as he fired a purple ki blast. Oh that is going to hurt!

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I quickly shot it. It clashed with Vegeta's Galick gun but this was something I really didn't expect… Our Ki blast actually well… Blew up right there. I was underneath the rubble of the destroyed spaceship with my clothes ripped, scratches and bruises covering me then finally a bit of my own blood coming out of some of the scratches. I got out of the rubble to see Bulma and Yamcha were there.

"What on earth happened!?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Vegeta and I got into a fight" I said. Oh-no. Vegeta! I looked around and started throwing some of the destroyed metal away until he miraculously climbed his way out of the rubble and was in worse condition than I am. "Vegeta you need to rest. You're lucky to be alive" I said as I walked towards him. He pushed me away and glared at me.

"I don't need help from the likes of you!" He yelled. He took a few steps forward until he suddenly collapsed. Before he could fall to the ground I quickly caught him then shook my head.

"This is all my fault. I'm sorry Vegeta" I apologized. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them and looking at Bulma. "Is there anywhere I can take him to so he can rest?" I asked.

"Of course, follow me" She said. I nodded and followed her into her own house. We put Vegeta in the medical room… Well looks like a medical room to me at least… Or something. I have no idea but I waited out of the room so Bulma can put bandages on Vegeta. I didn't necessarily needed to get out of the room… But I just felt bad for doing something like that to Vegeta… It's bad enough I surpass him in strength… And I think he wouldn have his pride allow something like that actually. But to make matters worse, I totally embarrassed him in that little fight we had. Of course I took some damage from that explosion but they weren't as bad as his I sat down on the floor and sighed. Suddenly Bulma exited the room and also was holding some bandages on her left hand. Huh? I looked at her confused until she put some of it on my wounds from my arms, legs and waist. It kind of sting a bit but it wasn't that bad. She suddenly put a little bandaid on my right cheek. Did I had a cut there? ¨There, all better now¨ She said as she smiled at me. I gave her a faint smile and nodded.

¨How is he?¨ I asked. She sighed and sat down next to me.

¨He'll pull through. Other than him having a few broken ribs and a few deep wounds, he'll make it through.¨ Bulma said. I sensed that she was also worried about him.

¨That's good. I… Well… I want to stay here for a bit¨ I muttered as I got up to my feet. "After like telling Goku and the others why. I don't want them to worry about me and everything" I explained. Bulma nodded and got up to her feet as well.

"Sure, you can stay in the guest room for as long as you want." She said. I looked at her confused. "It's up stairs and to the first door to your left." She added. I nodded and quickly ran out of the house then quickly flew back to Goku's house.

* * *

As soon as I arrived it, the sun was setting down. I guess I should hurry and explain the situation to them. As soon as I walked towards the door I saw Piccolo sitting on the branch of a nearby tree.

"Oh, hey Piccolo. What are you doing?" I asked as I slowly flew towards him.

"Meditating." He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Having a strong mind is key in any kind of battle" He explained.

"Oh" I said. Having a strong mind… Why is that important? It feels important...

* * *

" _Oh come on Zion, what are you doing on top of the house!?" I heard someone said. Huh? I looked around and saw a younger version of myself. Who seemed to be at least thirteen or twelve years old, had her eyes closed, and a weird girl who looked around my age as well. She had pink hair and green eyes and was wearing pajamas. We were in a middle of nowhere… At least I think we were. Our house was a wooden brown house and it was kind of big for one person to just live there. It also seemed to be at the early morning as well. My younger version was still wearing her pajamas so… I'm guessing they have yet to get into their own clothes._

" _Hush, I'm trying to concentrate, Hana" My younger version said. So that girl's name is Hana._

" _I have a problem when you do that on top of my house! Why can't you just do that on top of the trees nearby?!" Hana yelled._

" _Too much effort and they weren't close enough. I don't see the problem here" My younger version said as she opened her eyes and jumped off the top of the house. "Happy?" She asked._

" _Yes, and you do know what the problem was. Three years ago, you just like put a hole on the ceiling just by doing whatever the hell you were doing." Hana replied. What?!_

" _That was a one time thing!" My younger self quickly said as her face turned red._

" _Whatever, come on let's just get inside and get ready for today. You don't want to miss that tournament right?" Hana asked as she walked back into the house._

" _If you don't understand what I was doing… You won't understand. It's not just about having just strength and speed in a fight. All of those are worthless to you unless you're smart when it comes to battle, so you can create a battle strategy to defeat that opponent, and have a strong mind to not let things manipulate you or control you. Until you know that Hana, I will continue to worry about your future."_ _My younger self explained as she walked into the house._

* * *

"Having a strong mind is important because it wouldn't be easy to let things manipulate you, control you and create a battle strategy to defeat tough opponents, right?" I asked. Piccolo opened his right eye slightly then gave me a faint half smile.

"Correct, it's good to see you know that lesson at least" Piccolo replied as his smile and closed his right eye.

"Yup!" I said cheerfully. I smiled and closed my eyes. Oh wait! "I forgot to mention something!" I exclaimed.

"Which is?" Piccolo asked

"I'm not going to train with you guys for a while, I accidentally put Vegeta in… Well I accidentally hurt him a lot which he is now recovering from in Bulma's house and everything. I'm just worried about him and everything so I'm just going to help keep an eye on him until he gets better and everything. It won't be for too long though. Before you know it, I'll be back" I said. Piccolo opened both of his eyes and looked at me.

"That mean you're going to have to train twice as much when you get back" He said as he smiled at me. I nodded.

"You bet I will" I said as I flew further into the air. "Please tell Goku, Gohan and Chichi for me." I begged.

"I will" Piccolo said as he nodded. I smiled and waved goodbye then flew back to Bulma's house.

* * *

-A half hour later

"This is where you'll be staying at" Bulma said as she opened a door to a bedroom. The room seemed to be average sized and so did the bed.

"Okay" I replied as I walked into the room and stretched a bit. "Well thank you for letting me stay here a bit" I said as I turned around to face towards Bulma and bowed.

"Don't mention it. You're welcome to stay here for as long as you like" She replied as she smiled at me. I smiled back then I suddenly yawned. "Seems like you need to sleep though." She added. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I did felt a bit tired.. She closed the door and I walked towards the bed, laid down on it and fell asleep.

* * *

 _Huh? I woke up in a weird place full of nothing. Absolutely nothing. The sky was dark and the ground had cracks and blood. What's happening? I sensed something ahead of me… Something sinister. I followed the energy signature, hoping to find whatever this thing was. But the closer I got, the more I can smell of blood and felt myself being in more danger. What's going on here? Suddenly I saw someone laying down on the ground. I ran towards the person but stopped a foot away when I stepped on something wet. I looked down and saw even more blood. What is going on here? I looked at the person and saw it was Trunks. T-Trunks?_

" _Trunk!" I cried as I quickly fell to my knees and was right beside him. "Hey wake up!" I yelled. I put my hand on his chest and went right through it. Huh? I took a closer look and saw there was a hole there. W-what… No… He can't be… I looked around and saw more people… More and more people. I walked towards them and saw they were all of my friends… Krillin, Bulma, Chi-chi, Yamcha, Tien, Gohan, Chiaotzu and… Vegeta… No! How did this happen!? I started crying and felt two more energy signatures. Huh? I looked around and saw Hana fighting someone. Who is she fighting? I ran towards her but I was too late… Whoever she was fighting blast a Ki blast at her, vaporizing her. "NO!" I yelled. I looked to see who killed her and it was me… My evil side… "YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed as I attempted to punch her. She blocked the attack with her hand and sighed. My eyes widen when I got a closer look at her. She was in her Super Saiyan form…_

" _This is going to happen one way or another. You will fail to save anyone you care about. Just like you did with your Mother and Father. You were weak. You couldn't save them. They're dead because of you… And now your friends will die because of you. Well more like because of me. I'm going to take my time killing them. I'm going to make you watch when I destroy everything you care about. Starting with Hana. I will say it would be fun killing her. Maybe I should just break that little-" I interrupted her when I suddenly kicked her face._

" _DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER!" I yelled. I started powering up and saw a yellow aura surrounding me. Suddenly she was sent flying away from me a few feet, however she managed to stop herself and recovered in mid air._

" _Impossible… You shouldn't have already access this power already!" She yelled as she flew towards me and tried to punch me, however my aura stopped her and had electricity surrounding me. Lightning started hitting the ground around me and almost hit my evil side, however she managed to avoid it just in time. Something started flowing inside me… Power… Absolute power and hatred… I looked down at the ground and saw that my shadow was glowing then exited out every ten seconds. I have to defeat her… I have to defeat her… I must defeat her… I must, in order to protect my friends!_

" _I'M GOING TO DEFEAT YOU!" I roared. Suddenly lightning hit me, however I didn't feel any pain coming from it… I didn't feel anything coming from it. Then it stopped. The power inside me stopped increasing and the hatred… I felt different though. I looked at my hands and saw that there was a yellow aura surrounding it. What is this power…? I closed my hands and opened them again. I still feel like myself but yet I feel different as well. I looked around me and saw the ground was cracked and I was in a crater. I looked at my evil self and saw that she was terrified._

" _You shouldn't… It's impossible for you to unlock this power now!" She yelled as she charged at me. She attempted to punch me with both of her fists but I blocked it with both of hands_

" _Enough…" I mumbled. I quickly hit her chin with my right knee, making her take a few steps back. I just stared at her, waiting for her to make the next move. She put some distance between us then charged at me but she suddenly disappeared completely about a foot or two away from me. Huh? Suddenly I felt something hitting the back of my head so I quickly tried to hit what was behind me with my arm but no one was there… What is going on here? Something then hit my right leg, making me fall to my right knee. Ugh…_

" _Give up. Even though you've gained this much power, it's useless if you can't hit me." She said as soon as she appeared in front of me. I quickly attempted to shoot her with a ki blast but like last time she disappeared completely… If she's exactly like me then… I closed my eyes and focused on where she was at. I can sense her ki but barely. How is she moving this fast though? It doesn't make sense… Unless… I opened my eyes and looked at my left hand. Instant transmission… But that's impossible. Why would I know this kind of skill? Suddenly something punched my face, making me turn around and cough up saliva. Alright… I put two of my fingers on my forehead with my right hand and focused my mind and Ki. Suddenly I briefly saw my evil side and I quickly attempted to punch her but she barely avoided the attack and disappeared again. I felt something hitting my stomach, making me cough up saliva again and fell to my knees. D-dammit! Suddenly I felt something hitting my face, making me cough up a bit of blood and was sent flying into the air. I quickly recovered and started breathing heavily a bit.. I.. I'm too stressed out.. I have to calm myself and focus.. I closed my eyes and touched my forehead with two of my fingers on my right hand and focused. I cleared everything from my mind and just simply focused on my surroundings. Suddenly I sensed something behind me and I quickly shot a Ki blast at that direction then opened my eyes. Everything looked different. Everything here was blue and there was screens all around here, however inside those screens there were different kind of areas. One where I was just at, one at a desert, a forest, underwater, almost everywhere on earth. Now I know this is a dream, however this is pretty impressive. "Dammit! I didn't thought you would master that skill so easily!" I heard my evil self exclaimed. Why am I fighting her? This is a dream after all, however if she takes control, she would kill everyone I care about. But yet, it seems like I didn't even try to get along with her before. It seemed like I did something to make sure she couldn't even control me before I had this amnesia. I looked at her then smiled which surprised her for a few seconds before she growled. "Why are you smiling!?" She exclaimed. I sighed and exited out of my Super Saiyan form_

" _There isn't any point for us to fight. You're like me and I'm like you. One cannot exist without the other. So if we fight to the death… Then what's the point? The both of us would just die. Instead of us trying to take control of my body… Our body. How about we work together. It seems like I didn't give you that chance for whatever reason, well I want to change that. You're me after all and you would do the same. I know you don't want to fight me, not like this. I can sense despair, anger and confusion from you. You must be angry that you didn't have a say in this. Despair that I even did that to you even though we're both the same. Confused on what to do next. You want to control this body but you're unsure if you want to put me the same thing you went through. Because if you do then it would be a never ending cycle between us. So why not combine our power into one? Instead of being separate." I said as I floated towards her._

" _Shut up!" She yelled as she charged towards me and was about to punch my face. I didn't try to block the attack, instead I let her, however she stopped an inch away from my face and kept looking at me. "Why… Why aren't you fighting back?" She asked._

" _I've already told you why. We're the same you and I. I want us to get along." I replied as I gave her a hug. She stiffened before exiting out of her Super Saiyan form and returning the hug back. I felt something wet on my left shoulder. She was crying._

" _How could you let me go through that?! Do you have any idea what it felt like to truly be alone…?" She asked. I sighed and rubbed the back of her head._

" _I'm sorry. Please forgive me" I replied. I heard her growled and she tighten the hug_

" _I can't ever forgive you for what you've done!" She yelled. She sighed and released me from the hug. "But I'm willing to give you one last chance… For us to work together this time." She said. I nodded and still smiled at her. She wiped away her tears and smiled back. She suddenly grabbed both of my hands and a mysterious red aura surrounded us. Huh? "You don't remember this yet. But this power belonged to our Mother. For whatever reason it transferred into us…" She explained. Our mother's power?_

" _What is this power exactly? I thought Saiyans just have Super Saiyans and that's it." I asked. She shook her head_

" _This is beyond a regular Super Saiyan. Right now it's too early to tell you exactly what this power really is." She replied. The red aura suddenly changed white and she was disappearing. "Now then… Do you want to fuse into one or forever be like this?" She asked._

" _What?" I asked._

" _If we fuse together, we won't be the same person exactly. The new person would have our personalities and we won't ever fight with each other again. But if we don't fuse, there is that chance we would have another fight like this again. The decision is yours" She replied. I shook my head._

" _I like it better this way. But… Well it depends. Do you want us to share the same name or do you want us to have a different name?" I asked. She then stop disappearing and smiled._

" _A different name, Zion. From now on, just call me Skylar." She replied._

* * *

 **Okay! That was kind of long I guess. I originally had it planned where Skylar and Zion would actually fight to the death or until one of them won but I thought this might have been better due to some other things happening later on in the story. And yes I have heard of Xenoverse 2 being announced... Which ruined some of the things I had planned in here, however the ending will still be same like I have planned! That isn't going to change. Except for a few small things. Also before anyone says about how Zion learned instant transmission, she hasn't mastered it. At most she can probably move a foot away and that's about it. That or else completely failed. Since this is a dream for Zion when she fights Skylar a bit. I thought maybe it would be okay to have her master the skill since, the dreams you could basically do anything you want in them. Now for power levels it's the same as last time. I will put in power levels if they change but if I don't then that means they're the same. Also, if you kept up with Saiyan to Karakura town, then you would know that her mother, Alisa has Super Saiyan God powers. She cannot transform into Super Saiyan blue though. Just Super Saiyan God. And like Goku she was given this power, she didn't earned it. However, she lost this power when she gave birth to Zion. Mainly because she didn't kept up with training all that much really and that Zion just took that power without meaning too. Now Zion will unlock Super Saiyan god but not until the God of destruction saga. Oh, and one more thing I should add. The next chapter, It's going to be long... Like really long since I'm going to put Cooler in the next one. Yes I will add the whole Cooler movie in this story. I don't really know all the movies but the ones I do know, I will add in here somehow in someway. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and everything**


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

Cooler and Driving license.

* * *

-Zion

I woke up in the same room I slept in, I got up from bed and yawned. I decided to look out the window and saw it was the middle of the afternoon. Wow, I woke up late… I sighed and walked out of the guest room and check on Vegeta, when I went to where he was. I saw Bulma resting her head on the bed Vegeta was laying down in, asleep. I smiled and quietly closed the door. It seems like they're going to get along just fine I then went to look for a shower here and took one, however as soon as I got into the water,I sensed some evil Ki far away from here. Huh? It can't be the androids can it? It's way too soon for them to arrive… So what could it be? I quickly took a five minute shower then ran into the guest room and wore a different pair of clothes. Now I was wearing a black tank top, black leggings, gray leather gloves and just regular black shoes. Ah! It seems like their on the move. Just where are these guys heading to? I focused on their Ki and found out they were heading to where Goku and Gohan's energy were. I also sensed one more Ki there, but it doesn't feel like Piccolo's… Ugh! I don't have time to think about it! I quickly opened the window from the room I was in and flew out of the house, quickly heading towards where Goku, Gohan and this other person were at.

* * *

As soon as I arrived, I saw someone on the ground, unconscious. Huh? I landed next to the person and saw it was Krillin. What the? Who knocked him out? Suddenly I sensed Goku's Ki going critically low. Ah! I quickly flew towards where he was at and saw he was falling down into the water, since he fell from a waterfall. He was also holding onto Gohan. What the… I quickly flew towards him and caught him before he could fall into the water.

"Zion!" Gohan cried. I smiled at him then looked at Goku who gave me a faint smile.

"Sorry I'm late, but what happened?" I asked. As soon as I asked that, I sensed an energy blast above me heading right towards me in an alarming rate. Ah! I can't escape from it in time! I quickly turned my back to the energy blast and took a direct hit, I screamed in pain and kept holding onto Goku, who was still holding onto Gohan. The energy blast then exploded, however I took most of the impact, luckily Goku and Gohan didn't took much of it, if any, they only took a small part of it. The water around us was being pushed back as well… Of course! I quickly flew into the water and let the current took us to somewhere safe. Which didn't last long. We were in the woods and I quickly got out of the water with Goku and Gohan. I tried to stand up but I couldn't and fell to my knee and started breathing heavily. Dammit! I looked at Goku who was laying down on the ground, unable to move. Oh crap!

"Dad!" Gohan cried. "Are you okay? Say something" he said as he shook Goku a bit.

"Gohan, we have to get somewhere safe" I said as I tried to stand on my feet again, but this time I was able to stand. "It won't be long until they search this place…" I muttered as I looked at him. He nodded and carried Goku then lead the way.

"We can probably find a cave around here" He explained.

"Alright. Lead the way" I said as I followed him.

* * *

It didn't took long, but we managed to find a cave. As soon as we went inside, Gohan had his father resting on the wall of the cave. I sighed and rested right next to Goku.

"Wake up Dad, wake up" Gohan said as he tried to wake up Goku. He isn't dead… But if he doesn't receive treatment soon, I'm afraid he won't make it.

" _You're lucky that you can take a hit like that, then again you can transform"_ I heard Skylar said. S-Skylar? How can you- " _We're one of the same, remember? Besides, if you die, I die. Not only that, you don't have your memories back now, do you? Well I can help with that, however with only pieces of it, the rest you have to do on your own"_ She explained. I sighed and smiled a bit. I looked at Gohan who was about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry. Your father is still alive." I said. Goku then moved his head and looked at Gohan.

"G-Gohan." He said as he looked at me. "Z-Zion."

"Hey Dad!" Gohan said cheerfully. He must be relieved that his father is alright Goku tried to get up, but he couldn't his body was too damaged.

"My body is fried" Goku muttered. Suddenly the whole ground started shaking.

"What was that?" Gohan wondered as he went out of the cave to check it out.

"Gohan, becareful!" I yelled.

"Zion, Daddy!" I heard Gohan cried as he ran back towards us, as soon as he did I saw a tree collapsing outside. What the… Are they seriously destroying this whole forest!?

" _Of course they are. They won't stop until they find you three"_ Skylar explained. Suddenly Gohan went on top of Goku and me.

"Gohan." Goku said. Suddenly the cave started collapsing on us. The last thing I saw was one of the rocks hitting my face. D-dammit… I have to transform!

" _No, if you transform right now, it would make the situation worse."_ Skylar said. How!? " _Just trust me on this. Right now the only person who can help is Krillin."_ Assuming if he survived from that! " _Look, I don't want to have this argument. Just make sure Goku is the one that defeats Cooler."_ Cooler? Who is he? After a minute, she didn't respond. Skylar, who is Cooler!? After another minute, no respond. Dammit! I… I'm having a hard time breathing. I started gasping for air and coughing a lot. I was about to use a Ki blast, so I can get the rocks off of me, however something started rushing through my mind.

* * *

" _OH MY GOSH!" I heard someone yelled. Huh? I looked around and saw a younger version of me with some kind of weird device on her right eye… What is that? "Look what I found!" She exclaimed as she ran to two other people Huh? Who are they. One of them was a female that had black hair and eyes, however she was wearing a weird red T-shirt with black leggings. She… Looks like me actually. Why does she look like me? The other person next to this mysterious girl had black short hair and black eyes. He was wearing a blue track suit and blue track pants._

" _Is something wrong?" The female who looked exactly like me asked._

" _I got my scouter working!" My younger self replied as she put the weird device on her right eye. The two adults looked at each other for a minute then turned their attention back towards my younger self_

" _That's great you got your scouter working, however… It's useless" The male asked._

" _We've already told you that sensing Ki is way more efficient than trying to find them with this… Device" The female who looked like me said._

" _But Mom, Dad, this can be great for finding awesome things!" My younger self exclaimed. Wait, my mother and father?! They're… My parents… I smiled and shook my head._

" _That may be true, however what if that device broke? What if you're fighting someone and that scouter broke? What would you do?" My Mother asked._

" _Well… I would still fight that person." My younger self replied._

" _You would be in a disadvantage. You wouldn't be able to compare your opponent's Ki with your own and wouldn't be able to sense his or her Ki if you lost sight of him or her." My Father explained. My younger self nodded._

" _However, until I learn how to sense Ki, can I use this?" She asked. My Mother sighed then smiled_

" _If you can keep up on our next sparring match then yes, you can." My Mother replied. My younger self screamed at the top of her lungs and smiled._

" _Thank you so much Mom!" She exclaimed. She then ran outside, as soon as she did, everything went black._

* * *

W-why am I remembering that? It doesn't make sense that I would have a memory like that for no good reason… Unless… Does this Cooler and the other bad people have that? If that's true, then they would find Goku, Gohan and I. I can't risk Goku and Gohan being injured here, not only that I'm not exactly in any shape to fight. D-dammit… It's bad enough I'm having such a hard time to breath, but now I have to worry about these bad people having a scouter that can sense us and possibly kill Goku and Gohan. Suddenly some rocks moved away from my face. Huh? I saw the person who moved the rocks away. It was Krillin!

"Thanks Krillin." I said as I smiled at him. Now I can breathe fresh air! I noticed Gohan was out of the cave as well. Huh…? Wasn't he on top of me and… Wasn't I just next to Goku? Odd… Oh well, at least we're safe… For now at least. Suddenly I heard someone scream. Huh? That's when I sensed Krillin using a Ki blast. Ah! Oh-no. Those people are going to find us!

"Wow thanks Krillin!" I heard someone said. Dang it!

"Those people are going to find us now!" I yelled. I tried to get back up, however I couldn't.

"Dammit, if only we have some senzu beans. But I don't think we can even get to Korin's tower without them spotting us." Krillin muttered. I looked around and saw a weird dragon. "Hey… You could use that to get there… They'll be looking for us, not a dragon." I said.

* * *

Gohan decided to ride the dragon, his name is Icarus. So Krillin, the pig named Oolong and Goku were waiting in the cave. The animals were with Goku, trying to help him. I don't exactly know how long we've been waiting either. I just know it has was morning already. Suddenly I sensed a small Ki. Huh? Whatever it is, it's moving kinda fast… Then I sensed Gohan's Ki. Oh you've got to be… I was about to get up until I sensed Piccolo's Ki along with three evil ones. Oh great. Piccolo is dealing with them. One of the evil Ki disappeared completely then another one. Until another evil Ki appeared. Then Piccolo's Ki started dropping. Ah! Suddenly I saw Gohan flying here with a brown bag. He made it… I smiled and closed my eyes. Suddenly I sensed an evil Ki again. This time near us! Ah! I opened my eyes and saw Gohan about to give the bag to Krillin and a Ki blast heading towards the bag.

"Move!" I ordered, but it was too late. The bag was caught on fire and whatever that was inside was burned.

"Dammit… We were so close on fixing everything… But you had to ruin it you bastard!" Krillin yelled as he charged at the person with the evil Ki. The person had blonde hair a weird purple jumpsuit with greenish armor. He also had blue skin.

"No… Daddy" Gohan muttered. Suddenly his eyes widen and he reached for something inside his pocket and took out a green bean. He ran to Goku and gave him the bean then went outside to help Krillin.

" _Leave it to him now."_ I heard Skylar said. Huh? " _Just leave it to him. It might be better to rest over there."_ Skylar said. Suddenly my finger pointed at a place where I couldn't see outside. Why there? After a minute there wasn't a response. Ugh… Fine. I dragged myself to where I was pointing at and rested there. As soon as I did that, Goku suddenly got back up and went outside and as soon as he did I sensed Gohan and Krillin Ki were low. What's going on out there? I sensed two more Ki. An evil one and a good one. That's Piccolo! Suddenly his Ki was critically low. Ah! I'm guessing Goku must have seen what happened since he rose his Ki, making one of the evil Ki low. I have to see what's going on. " _It's better to not see what's going on._ " Skylar said. Why not? " _You're going to want to help. Right now, this is his fight."_ She said. That's when I sensed Goku and this evil guy fighting. They were practically everywhere in the area and this lasted for a few minutes until they were a few feet away from each other. That's when I sensed the evil Ki growing stronger. In fact, it was stronger than Goku. He needs help! " _Remember, Goku can transform into a Super Saiyan. He can win."_ Skylar said. After a while Goku's Ki was dropping significantly. What is he waiting for? After a few more minutes they were a few feet away from each other. That's when Goku's Ki rose. And so did the other evil Ki as well. Huh? " _Now this wasn't suppose to happen… Cooler should be at his full power awhile ago…"_ She muttered. What? Then what's going to happen now? " _Check what is going on. Now."_ She ordered. I nodded as I managed to stand back up on my feet. Seems like my wound is getting better. I quickly went outside and saw Goku fighting a purple person with white armor. Wait… He looks like Frieza. " _That's his brother, Cooler."_ Skylar explained. Well that makes a lot of sense. Cooler had a purple aura around him and was getting pushed back by Goku. Suddenly he managed to send Goku straight to the ground by hitting him with his tail. As soon as he did, Cooler made a huge Ki ball appear. It was orange and seemed strong enough to destroy this whole entire place. Goku got back up to his feet and stared at the ball in shock. I saw that Goku was shirtless and part of his pants were destroyed as well. I could see his right knee clearly.

"Go to hell you monkey!" Cooler yelled as he threw the Ki ball towards Goku. I have to help Goku stop it! I quickly flew to where Goku was at which surprised him.

"We have to stop that attack!" I yelled.

"Right" Goku agreed. As soon as I was next to him I opened my hands and aimed it at the Ki ball.

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I shot it at the Ki ball which collided with it, however my Ki blast was being pushed back.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he shot a blue Ki blast at the Ki ball and collided it. It stopped the Ki ball, however just barely. Cooler than shot a few Ki blast which made the Ki ball bigger and started pushing back our Ki blast.

"Full power!" I yelled as I put everything in my heavenly blast which grew twice the size.

"Full power!" Goku yelled as his Kamehameha grew twice the size. The Ki ball then was getting pushed back and sent flying back to Cooler who couldn't stopped it or avoid the attack. He then was sent out to space and I saw that the direction he could be heading towards was the sun. After that, I couldn't sense Cooler's Ki anymore. I fell down on my stomach then smiled. Goku fell down on his back and started breathing heavily. "Thanks, Zion." He said.

"Don't mention it… But… I need a quick… Nap…" I muttered as I started falling asleep.

* * *

-Few months later.

"Unacceptable! You two need to get a car and a driver license! I can't keep walking to town then back to make food for you two!" Chi Chi yelled. I have no idea what the heck was going on since I was inside studying. Hey Skylar, what's a driving permit?

" _A driver license… Well you don't need it, but for people like Chi Chi, they need it to get around places faster."_ She explained. Really? " _Yeah."_ She replied. I stopped studying and sighed. Guess I know what I'm doing tomorrow.

* * *

"Huh? You also want to get a driver license?" Chi Chi asked.

"Yeah, I've been living at your place for a while now, yeah I've been helping cleaning dishes and doing stuff around the house, but you don't exactly have the ability to fly so it's harder to go to town and get supplies there that we need. So if I get a car to drive you around then it'll help a lot" I replied. Chi Chi suddenly gave me a hug

"Oh, I wish you were my daughter" She said. I smiled as I scratched the back of my head.

"So where is this driver test going to be at?" I asked

"Well..." Chi Chi replied

* * *

"Huh? Why are you two dressed like that?" I asked. Piccolo was wearing blue jeans, blue shoes, yellow long sleeve shirt, however the sleeve was purple. Piccolo was wearing a hat that said Goku on it. Goku was wearing a orange dress shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. I was wearing a blue t-shirt, blue shorts and turquoise shoes.

"His wife made me wear it" Piccolo replied.

"Oh." I said.

"Why are you here Zion?" Goku asked.

"Well duh. I'm learnin how to drive to get my driver license" I replied.

"Oh" Goku said. That's when three people walked up to us. A old guy that was balled… Well he had hair on the back of his head but still. He had white eyebrows, white mustache and he was wearing a purple suit, purple dress pants and shoes that was purple as well. He also had a red tie. The other person was a girl who had brown curly hair, blue suit, blue dress pants and blue shoes. She also had a red tie. The other person was a male that had a red suit, red dress pants, red shoes with a red tie.

"Who is the one called Zion?" The red suit person asked.

"I am" I replied.

"I'll be the one teaching you." He said. "Now follow me." he ordered as he walked to a green car. I followed him and went in the passenger side while he went on the driver side. After that we put the seat belts on and he started driving.

* * *

Finally it was my turn! My teacher told me what to do and what not to do while driving… But I didn't listen to him. I'm not sure how Piccolo was doing since his driving teacher was um… Crazy… Heck it even caused Piccolo to lose his hat. I put on my seat belt and made sure my driving instructor also had his seat belt on. I check to see if my mirrors were alright and comfortable to my settings and they were. I then put the car out of parking and started driving. I went to the speed limit stopped at a red light like I was shown and taught.

"Excellent work. At this rate you'll get your driver's license in no time" He said. I simply smiled. That was until Piccolo and Goku drove right past me.

"Eat my dust Zion!" Goku suddenly yelled… What?!

"Was that a challenge!? If so then fine by me!" I yelled. As soon as the light turned green I put more pressure on the accelerator on the car. I was catching up to Piccolo and Goku who were trying to get in front of each other. I quickly used my power to make the car fly into the air and go faster then landed it safely in front of them. "Ha! First place!" I yelled as I look back. That's when I noticed that Piccolo was missing. Huh? I looked around and saw that Piccolo was coming down a hill in front of me and bumped into my car which bumped into Goku's. All three of the cars were starting to lose control. Oh… This is going to suck…

" _That's what you get for trying to race, idiot"_ Skylar said. Suddenly all three of our cars spun out of control and made all the driving instructors scream. Suddenly all three of our cars flew into the air and crashed into each other, causing them to be destroyed and an explosion happening. Goku, Piccolo and I managed to get our driving instructors in time and they were unconscious… " _Again. You're an idiot."_ She said. Y-yeah…

* * *

After that incident, the driving instructors gave us another chance, luckily. But this was going to be our last attempt since they weren't going to give us another chance. What makes it worse is that it was raining outside and had some bad lightning. Piccolo Goku and I got in the cars, put our seat belts on and so did our driving instructors. I looked to see if the mirrors were comfortable to my settings and they were. After that we started driving. About a few minutes later everything seemed alright. That was until I saw a school bus ready to collapse because of the lightning and harsh wind.

"AH! HELP!" I heard children cried. Huh!? I wanted to get out of the car to help the children and I was about to, until I saw Piccolo and Goku stopping the school bus just in time before it fell to the water. I smiled and continue driving. I looked at the side view mirror and saw that Piccolo and Goku saved those children. I knew they could do it.

* * *

Goku and Piccolo failed the driving test. But I didn't. I passed the test and even got a car! Which I probably might never use. Goku Piccolo and I used my car to drive home. However I think they wish they were flying instead.

"Zion! Slow down!" Piccolo yelled. I was driving like a maniac.

"Nope! We can get back faster this way!" I yelled. Suddenly a squirrel appeared out of nowhere and I hit it. "AH!" I exclaimed as I stopped the car. "Is it alright?" I asked. Goku looked back and so did I. It was alright, but it started charging towards us. The squirrel jumped and landed on my face then started scratching me. "AH!" I exclaimed. I put pressure on the acceleration, making the car move. "Get it off! Get it off!" I yelled. Goku grabbed the squirrel

"Got it!" He said. Suddenly it started biting and scratching him. "AH!" Goku exclaimed.

"Ugh! Give me that!" Piccolo said as he grabbed the squirrel. However it started biting and scratching him. "Stop that!" Piccolo ordered.

"We have to get it off!" I said as I tried to slap the squirrel off, but it didn't help at all. It jumped on me and started scratching and biting me again! "AH! DAMNIT!" I yelled. Piccolo and Goku tried to get it off of me, but the squirrel only got on them and started scratching and biting them.

* * *

"What happened to you three?" Chi Chi asked. I was holding onto the squirrel's tail. Piccolo, Goku and my clothes were a bit torn and we had both scratch and bite marks.

"This squirrel… It's a monster" I replied. "I got my driver license so I can drive you around… But right now… I'm calling it a day…" I muttered as I walked into the house, lay down on the couch and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Sorry the late update but here it is! Sorry this chapter isn't as good... I tried to figure out how to make the whole Cooler event work. Especially since Xenoverse 2 is out which kind of ruin what I wanted to do... Same with Black Goku and Zamasu. Anyways! I found out how to make it work with what I wanted to do later on. Now again, the Cooler fight... Zion had to stay out of it since it would change history and she only helped since that evil purple Ki was around Cooler which made him stronger. Now I don't intend to show the whole training process. I really don't. I mean if you guys want me to then I will. But other than that, the next chapter will be Meta Cooler. And that one is going to take a while to complete. Anyways, hope you all have a great day and enjoy this chapter!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Welcome to another chapter of this story! The meta Cooler one! Sorry that it isn't long and stuff like that. I didn't want it to be like too long and everything. However, some interesting things happens in this chapter. Some! Not a lot. Especially the ending though. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story!**

* * *

Chapter nine.

Revenge

"Hey Zion, want to come with us?" Gohan asked.

"Huh? Go where?" I asked. I was at the living room, doing nothing honestly. I had a red t-shirt with blue jeans.

"To planet Namek." He replied. Planet Namek? Hold on… Didn't it get destroyed?

"Didn't it get destroyed?" I asked.

"It did. But the Namekians relocated to a new planet similar to it." Goku replied.

"Sure? I guess?" I said.

"Alright, let's head to Bulma's house" Gohan said. I nodded as the three of us flew to where her house is.

* * *

It didn't take long to get there. I saw a spaceship, a new one actually. Odd… I wonder why a new one. I saw Piccolo, Krillin, Yajirobe, Oolong and Roshi. They were wearing a spacesuit, well except for Piccolo of course. As soon as we landed i waved at them

"Um hello" I greeted.

"Hey Zion, wow you've grown taller" Krillin said.

"I have?" I wondered.

"Yeah, it looks like you've grown a few inches. Same with you Gohan" Krillin replied.

"Um… I don't think I have." I muttered as I looked at my arms and legs. "So I'm guessing you all are going to the whole planet Namek?" I asked.

"Yeah" Krillin replied.

"Alright, well I'm going to ask if Bulma has a spacesuit for me then." I said as I walked to her house.

" _Ah, new Namek. I haven't seen what that place looked like honestly. I only know it's similar to old Namek."_ Skylar said. Huh? It is? " _Yes, remember. You haven't been to planet Namek except for that one day when you were doing a mission. Other than that, I have no other information about new Namek. Although… Something about this does sound familiar."_ Skylar muttered. You're worrying too much. I'm sure nothing bad is going to happen.

* * *

It took a few days to reach new Namek. I ate first and finished first before anyone else then went to a private room in the spaceship to have some peace and quiet. I really haven't been doing anything either. Just sleeping, eating and studying. Honestly, I've been lazy. I was doing Algebra until someone knocked on the door.

"Zion, we're here" Someone said. Gohan? I opened the door and saw him standing there. "But we have a problem" He said.

"A problem?" I wondered.

"Yes, come look" He replied as he started running to where everyone else was. I followed him of course and saw a green planet and a weird gray planet… No not a planet. What is it? Well whatever it is, it seemed as if it was trying to eat the green one.

"We have to figure out what's going on." I said.

"Yeah, I agree" Goku said. So we all waited until the ship landed on the green planet.

* * *

As soon as we landed, we sensed the people of this planet's Ki. However they seemed to be in a straight line except for one. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and I quickly flew to where the Ki was coming from. It didn't take long to find the people of this planet, however they were in handcuffs except for one. There were also very tall robots as well. One of the robots was grabbing one of the people which looked like Piccolo, threw him to the ground and shot a Ki blast at him, Gohan managed to stop the Ki blast in time by delecting it to the ground instead. He then took the person somewhere safe and both Goku and I were standing in the smoke. As soon as it disappeared we looked at the robot.

"My word. Could it really be?" One of the people wondered.

"I'll say it once, get off this planet." Goku said.

"If you don't, you'll regret it" I said as I cracked my fists.

"Oh Gohan, it is you. Thank goodness you've come" The same person said. Huh? How does he know about Gohan? Piccolo landed next to Gohan which a serious look on his face like usual.

"The Namekian race is not yours to conquer." Piccolo said. The robot didn't say anything though.

"Hear that? Cause you better listen if you know what's good for ya! You're out gun! It'll take a whole army of you clunkers to beat Goku!" Oolong said. And right on cue, a few dozen more of those robots arrived.

"Nice one…" I mumbled.

"I'm giving you this chance to leave quietly. I don't want to settle thing with violence. But you must understand that if you stay you'll leave me with no choice but to fight" Goku said.

"Spare me the theatrics" Someone said. Huh?

" _That voice… It sounds familiar… Actually this whole thing seems familiar…"_ Skylar said. Huh? How?

"You've made your demands clear" The person said.

" _Cooler…"_ Skylar said. WHAT?!

"It's a shame my cyclopian guards are unable to answer." Cooler said. I started hearing footsteps approaching us. "But then even if they were, what would you really expected them to say?" He said as he started chuckling a bit. As soon as he was in view I saw what he looked like. He was completely metal, a turquoise metal. He was also shiny as well. New and improved I guess?

"Cooler…" I muttered

"But he's dead!" Piccolo yelled.

"Well he looks alive and well to me" I said. Everyone, including myself were surprised.

"Yes, by all accounts I should in fact be dead. Incinerated in the fires of your sun. But fate it would seems sought fit that I have a second chance. And thanks to the power of the big gete star, I have been reborned. Stronger and sneaker. New and improved as you might say" Cooler said.

"I wouldn't go that far" Goku said.

"So the big gete star is the monstrosity attacking this planet?" Piccolo asked

"I would bother to explain. But you won't live long enough to care, Namek filth. You survived me once but my guards will soon correct that. I'll do it myself but I have a debt to collect" Cooler replied.

"You demented freak. I've heard enough" Piccolo said. Suddenly the robots charged at us.

"Here they come!" I yelled. Gohan, Piccolo and I jumped out of the way in time, however Krillin was punched and was sent flying into a wall. "Krillin! Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah" He replied.

" _Don't let your guard down!"_ Skylar yelled. Suddenly a robot punched me, making me sent flying away. I stopped myself, however another robot punch me, I was sent flying away again but stopped myself in time. Another robot attempted to punch me, however I managed to avoid it just in time and punched it's chest. As soon as I did, it didn't do anything at all. " _You need to focus your Ki on your punches"_ She said. I flew away from them a few feet and rubbed my hand. That hurt… The robots tried to punch me again. Not this time! I focused my Ki on my fists and punched a hole through the robot. I quickly shot a Ki blast inside of it, making it explode. Suddenly more robots surrounded me. Oh come on! I jumped into the air, avoiding their Ki blasts.

"Take this!" I yelled as I shot a few dozen Ki blasts that basically destroyed them completely. Alright now to go help Gohan and the others. I was about to go where they were at until something grabbed my leg. Huh? I was suddenly thrown to the ground, making a crater. I looked to see who threw me and saw it was Cooler. Huh? How… He was supposed to fight Goku, right?

" _He is. There are a bunch of meta Cooler."_ Skylar said. A bunch? What do you mean by that? Suddenly he charged towards me. I sighed then charged towards him. Our punches connected, making the ground crumble beneath us. I attempted to kick him, however he ducked down, avoiding the attack and grabbed my leg with his tail. Oh you've got to be… He punched my stomach then started quickly let go of my leg which made me spin for a bit. He kicked my back, making me stop spinning then hit my stomach with his elbow. I coughed up a bit of saliva. I glared at him and grabbed his arm. I managed to hit his face with my knee while I was pulling on the arm which managed to tore it completely off. I then created some distance between us. Suddenly wires came out of the arm his lost and started forming a new one. What?! I stared at him in shock.

"Perhaps. I should explain earlier. My body is monitored constantly by the big gete star's main computer. Any injury I might suffer is instantly detected and repaired and whatever flaws in my design that allow the injury are corrected. It's quite remarkable really. In simple terms of course, it means you can't win. Human." Cooler said.

"I'm a Saiyan. But I guess that means I have to destroy that body then." I said.

"By all means, try" He said. He suddenly appeared in front of me and attempted to punch me. I stopped it then hit his stomach with my knee, making him take a few steps back. I then opened my hand and shot a Ki blast which destroyed him completely.

"You're not going to beat me." I said.

"You're wrong" Cooler said. Huh? Suddenly something hit the back of my head, making me take a few steps forward. Cooler appeared in front of me and uppercut my chin with enough force to send me flying into the air. Suddenly he appeared above me and grabbed my face then slammed me into the ground. He was about to charge a Ki blast to shoot my head until I managed to shot his head with my own Ki blast, making him stop and loosen his grip. I quickly kicked him away then quickly flew into the air. My eyes widen with what I saw. There was about fifteen Coolers! "You're going to run out of stamina soon, you won't be able to fight all of us at once, Monkey" He said. I smiled and started powering up.

"We'll see about that" I said. I charged at the one of the Cooler's and attempted to punch his face, however he managed to avoid the attack and punched my stomach, making me cough up saliva. The other Cooler then grabbed my neck with it's tail and picked me up from the ground while the other Coolers started punching me repeatedly. "Get away from me!" I yelled as I shot an energy blast at the Cooler who was grabbing me, tail which took it clean off. I made the rest of the tail get off of my neck then jumped into the air again. Should I Skylar?

" _It's your call"_ Skylar said. Alright then. I started powering up and had a golden aura around me.

"HAH!" I roared. A bright light started surrounding me and as soon as it disappeared I felt way stronger than what I originally was. "This is my Super Saiyan form." I said.

"Incredible. I'll be sure to make use of your energy" Cooler said. Huh? I can't think about that now. I quickly appeared in front of one of them and punched through his chest then fired a Ki blast which destroyed everything but his head. I have to destroy the head! I was about to shoot another Ki blast until one of the other Coolers punched my face, making me lose focus. Another one grabbed me from behind, however I managed to make him let go and threw him to the ground in front of me. Another Cooler tackled me to the ground and started punching my face, however I shot a Ki blast at him which destroyed him completely. I then saw more Coolers arriving. Crap. I quickly flew into the air and put my hands close together and aimed at the Coolers.

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I shot a white Ki blast at them which seemed to have got them all. It exploded, causing a harsh wind to appear and a huge crater on the ground. Suddenly I sensed a strong Ki behind me. I turned around and saw a huge Ki ball that resemble to the sun. The same move he used last time against Goku! But this time it's much stronger than it was before! I saw a few dozen Coolers which seemed like they were charging the huge Ki ball. They threw it towards me, however I managed to catch it in time. I was also getting pushed back a bit. Dammit! I decided to use more of my power and started pushing the Ki ball back until all the Coolers shot energy blasts which made it expand even more and become stronger. Until it exploded. "AH!" I yelled as I was sent crashing to the ground. I coughed up a bit of blood as I got back up. I felt blood coming out of my right cheek, both of my legs and arms then finally my stomach. It wasn't enough to keep me down though. My shirt and jeans were partly destroyed though. At least ¼ of my right leg was exposed and half of my left leg was as well. My whole entire stomach was exposed though.

"Impressive, I didn't expect you to withstand an attack like that" Cooler said. I smiled as I flew into the air.

"It'll take more than that to keep me down" I said. I quickly appeared above one of them and punched through his head then shot an energy blast which destroyed it completely. One of them was about to punch me, however I blocked the attack and started spinning him then threw him onto the other Coolers and fired a heavenly blast which destroyed them. Suddenly the other Cooler hit my face with his knee. I quickly grabbed his leg then threw him to the ground. As soon as I did that I saw more Coolers appearing. They all lined up with each other like an army. I sighed then shook my head and went into my battle stance. "Now come on you bastards! There's no way in hell I'm going to lose to you!" I yelled

* * *

"You're losing your Ki" Cooler said as he shot a Ki blast at me. I avoided the attack, however it allowed me to be open for an attack which one of the Coolers took advantage. I was kicked at the top of my head and sent flying to the ground. I managed to land on my feet and shot a heavenly blast which the Coolers avoided. Damn that instant transmission! Ugh! Suddenly a Ki blast started heading towards me which hit my chest and made me sending through walls. I barely managed to send the Ki blast to another direction then fell to the ground. I landed on my back and started breathing heavily.

"Zion?" I heard Goku wondered. I looked at him and saw Vegeta was with him as well, however they both seemed in bad shape. "Huh? Since when could you transform into a Super Saiyan?" He asked

"Goku, Vegeta… You have to use your full power now…!" I ordered. Suddenly a huge rock fell to the ground. "Crap" I muttered. Cooler was standing there with a smile on his face. Goku and Vegeta were staring at him in shock. "There's more… Than one Cooler…" I muttered.

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked. Suddenly dozens of Coolers appeared.

"Hey, I've heard of stacking the odds but come on." Goku said as he was breathing heavily

"What's going on here?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't be so startled. As I said, the big gete star instantly corrects any flaws to my body's design. Even if one of the flaws is that I have one body, now I wonder if one Meta Cooler gave you so much trouble, how would you fare against a thousand?" All the Cooler asked as they started laughing.

"Guess we got not choice but to try" Goku said as both him and Vegeta stand up. I also stand up as well and started breathing heavily.

"I… Can't feel my legs" Vegeta muttered.

"My whole body hurts…" I muttered. All the Coolers started sliding down the mountain then charged towards us.

"Great… Well it's been nice knowing ya, Vegeta and Zion" Goku said.

"Oh shut up" Vegeta said.

"Don't count me out just yet" I said. We all started breathing heavily a bit before we all roared. We all powered up to our maximum. Both Vegeta and Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan. We made a blinding light appear and a Ki wave to appear which destroyed some of the Coolers. "If we're going to die today. At least we'll go down fighting!" I yelled as I charged at one of the Coolers. I avoided his punches and the other Cooler's kicks then shot a Ki blast at their chest which destroyed them completely. Goku on the other hand wasn't doing great. He was avoiding the attacks and countering them, however too much of his Ki was spent. One of the Coolers managed to grab his leg with his tail then picked Goku up from the ground and punched his stomach, making him cough up blood. "Goku!" I yelled as I quickly flew towards him and kicked the Cooler's head, which took it clean off and making him let go of Goku. One of the Coolers suddenly appeared in front of me and grabbed my neck, picking me off of the ground and making me unable to breathe. Dammit!

"Oh-no you don't!" Goku yelled as he charged up a blue Ki blast. "Kamehameha!" He roared as he shot it at the Cooler that was grabbing me which destroyed him completely, except for the hand of course. I made the hand let go of me then shot a Ki blast at it which destroyed it. Vegeta was suddenly sent flying towards us. I managed to catch him in time, however as soon as I did one of the Coolers showed up and grabbed my face. Before it slammed me to the ground, Vegeta grabbed the Cooler's leg and shot a Ki blast at his arm which took it clean off. I threw the arm away then grabbed Cooler's head and threw him to the ground.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he shot a purple Ki blast which destroyed the Cooler completely. Suddenly a Cooler appeared above him and was about to kick his head, until Goku appeared and hit that Cooler's face, sending him flying away. I quickly flew above that Cooler and put my hands together.

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I shot a white Ki blast which destroyed that Cooler completely. Suddenly, a huge Ki ball appear which resemble to the sun. "What the?!" Vegeta yelled.

"Dammit!" Goku yelled.

"Great… Well you two know what to do!" I yelled as I charged a Ki blast.

"Right!" Goku said as he charged a Ki blast.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Vegeta yelled as he also charged a Ki blast.

"Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I shot a white Ki blast.

"Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he shot a blue Ki blast.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta yelled as he shot a purple Ki blast. They combined together and clashed with the giant Ki ball and started pushing it back.

"Impossible!" I heard Cooler yelled. Goku, Vegeta and I managed to send the Ki ball into space which exploded. We all breathed heavily then suddenly Cooler appeared in front of me and punched my face, sending me flying away and crashed into the wall. I looked at Cooler and saw that two others appeared and punched Goku and Vegeta, sending them flying away. N-no… I got out of the wall and fell on my stomach… I… Can't… Lose… Suddenly everything went black

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw that I was being kept up by strings which were lifting me up. I looked around and saw a blue light in front of me huh? I looked closely and saw that it was Cooler.

" _Kill that one in front of you and you'll destroy all the others"_ Skylar said. Great… Goku and Vegeta were here as well. Goku's shirt was destroyed while Vegeta's right knee, entire right shoulder and part of his left shoulder were exposed.

"Ah, so you're finally conscious" Cooler said. "Now, I guess I should start the process of draining you three's Ki." He said. Suddenly I felt unimaginable pain coursing through me, making me scream in pain. Goku and Vegeta were also screaming in pain. My Ki… It's… Suddenly it stopped after a minute. I just hanged there, not moving at all.

"Wow, I can't believe how much power these Super Saiyans have, anymore and it would have exceeded even my capacitors." Cooler said. Suddenly Goku made his Ki flow through one of those weird strings which made something explode. "What?!" Cooler yelled.

"If that's the case… Then here! Have more of our Ki!" I yelled. Goku, Vegeta and I started making more Ki flow though those strings.

"Stop! The circuit was supposed to be closed! Why is it still going in!?" Cooler yelled. "Stop! I'm at my limit! Stop!" He ordered. But we just kept giving him our Ki until an explosion appeared, pushing Goku, Vegeta and I out of the room and literally knock us out of our Super Saiyan form. "The controls aren't responding! I can't maintain my hold on the planet! UGH! It would seem I underestimated the amount of Ki these Super Saiyans were capable of!" Cooler exclaimed.

"That's the same mistake you made last time isn't it? You think you would have learned by now" Goku said.

"Dad! Zion!" I heard Gohan yelled. Which caught Goku's full attention

"Goku! Zion!" Krillin yelled. I still kept my eye on Cooler. This isn't over, not until he's dead.

"All of you get out of here as fast as you can! I'll follow you as soon as I take care of things here!" Goku yelled.

"Wait! Are you sure?!" Piccolo asked. Suddenly Cooler started laughing.

"In the state you're in, what exactly do you plan to take care of?" He asked. Suddenly a burst of fire appeared which cut the path behind us.

"Dad! Zion!" Gohan yelled. I managed to get back up and started breathing heavily. Goku managed to get back up as well.

"You can laugh if you want, but you're not in the position to defend yourself are you? I don't see any of your meta Coolers coming to help you this time" Goku said.

"Hmph, I'm not nearly defenceless than you think. But you know the real pain? As soon as you figure that out, who would be left to stop me from devouring this planet?" Cooler asked.

"I learn from my mistakes Cooler, I know now that there is only one way to deal with your kind!" Goku replied. Suddenly he turned back into a Super Saiyan.

"This is where your tyranny ends!" I yelled as I transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"I heard enough from you two!" Cooler yelled. "RAGH!" He roared as the wires started forming a body which made both Goku, Vegeta and I seem like ants. Huh? Goku had a Ki blast ready and I was charging an heavenly blast. He suddenly charged at us and slammed his fist down on Goku, making the Ki blast disappear and the wires wrapped around his whole entire body

"Goku!" I yelled. Suddenly Cooler grabbed me and I had wires wrapped around my body.

"It's just what I hoped for from the start, you two can't win!" Cooler yelled.

"Even if that's true, every breathe spend in my body will be spent trying!" Goku yelled. Suddenly the wires started getting tighter and ripped through my skin, making blood come out of the wounds and causing me to scream in pain. The same happened to Goku as well. Suddenly a weird Ki disk appeared and cut off Cooler's left arm. Cooler started yelling in pain and looked at the arm which was cut clean off.

"And that's the last time… You'll ever underestimate… A Saiyan." Vegeta said. He was in his Super Saiyan form until he suddenly collapsed and exited out of his Super Saiyan form. Vegeta! Dammit! This bastard is going to pay!

"RAGH!" Goku and I roared as we powered up and made the wires covering us to come right off. I had some blue electricity surrounding me and charged up a Heavenly blast. Goku had a yellow Ki ball appear which he threw into Cooler's chest. It seemed to be destroying him from the inside.

"Full power! Heavenly blast!" I yelled as I shot a white Ki blast which completely swallowed Cooler whole and caused as giant hole through the ship. Suddenly and explosion appear and caused Goku, Vegeta and I to be blown back. The three of us started falling and to our luck, we went through a hole which caused us to exit out of the ship before it exploded. The three of us continued falling to the ground.

"Dad! Zion!" I heard Gohan yelled. Huh? Is that Gohan…? Wait… That means that… I turned my body around and saw that I was dangerously close to the ground. AH! I managed to muster the Ki I had left to land safely, however Goku and Vegeta weren't so lucky. Goku landed on his head into the ground and Vegeta landed on his back. That had to hurt… Suddenly everything started getting fuzzy.

"I'm going to… Take a quick nap…" I muttered as I fell to my back and everything went black.

* * *

 _"Zion wake up." I heard Skylar said. Huh? I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a room. "It's about time you're awake." She said as I sat up from the bed. Huh? Wait…_

 _"Uh… Shouldn't I be controlling my body right now? I mean it's good seeing you and talking to you but… You know… I don't really want the gang to get scared." I said._

 _"They won't. You used a lot of your Ki today, honestly… I'm disappointed. You let your guard down against those meta Coolers. You could have destroyed them all very easily, however you choose to hold back which nearly got you and everyone else killed." She said._

 _"Sorry…" I apologized._

 _"However, thanks to that battle you've tapped into a new power." She said. I looked at her confused. "You have reached to an ascended Super Saiyan. You have broken through the Super Saiyan barrier. Super Saiyan two is what it's called. It's much like a regular Super Saiyan, however you have blue electricity surrounding you and you gain tremendous amount of strength and speed." She explained._

 _'R-really?!" I exclaimed. She simply nodded. I quickly went into my Super Saiyan form then powered up. I kept powering up until I felt my arms getting bulky._

 _"No, you're doing it wrong. You're gaining the strength, however you're losing speed." She said._

 _"Oh…" I muttered as I went back to my normal form._

 _"You can't expect to just use that power just like that, it takes time. Not only that, you also don't have much time before those androids arrive now, don't you?" Skylar asked._

 _"Oh yeah, you're right… I guess I should train on how to use Super Saiyan two in these last few months." I replied._

 _"Yeah." She said._

* * *

So after that, a few months has past and it was the day the Androids would arrive, twentieth of May. I was the first one at the place, well I was there since yesterday. I was sound asleep until someone started shaking me.

"Five more minutes…" I muttered. Suddenly I heard an explosion which made me quickly got up on my feet. "What the hell was that?!" I yelled.

"You guys, it's the androids! I see them!" Piccolo yelled. We all looked up at the sky and saw two figures that flew into the city. South city.

"Where did they go? They just flew into the city and I can't even sense their power levels!" I yelled. Suddenly someone appeared in front of me.

"Target acquired." It said as it grabbed my face and threw me into the city. It quickly grabbed my face again and slammed me into the ground. I tried getting it to let go, however I couldn't. I managed to shot a Ki blast at it's face which made it loosen it's grip long enough for me to escape. I quickly put some distance between us and started breathing heavily. What is this? I looked at the thing that did it to me, I can't sense it's Ki at all. It was pure silver metal and it had pure red eyes. Not to mention that it was also bulky and taller than me. "I am Android X. And I was created for the soul purpose to kill you." It said.

"By who? Doctor Gero?" I asked.

"Doctor Gero? No, my master is far superior than him" It said. What? He isn't created by Gero?

 _"I… Who is this thing? And who created him?"_ Skylar wondered. Guess we're about to find out… I quickly got into my battle stance and was ready to fight for my life.

* * *

 **There you go! So yes, another change in history happened! Android X who is not created by Dr. Gero. In fact he is created by someone from Zion's past! Who is that person? Well that's a secret for a while! Now Super Saiyan two! No, I am not planning on Zion getting Super Saiyan two now. She will obtain that form though, just not now. It will happen like way later in the story... Somewhere after Majin Buu saga. So yeah. Now when is Hana and the others are going to show up? Well they're going to show up literally the next chapter or two. Maybe three. It depends if I want this fight to last a while. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story! Also feel free to correct some stuff I got wrong. Such as when the androids arrive or something like that! Well have a great day anyone!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Here it is! Chapter ten! Also, hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter and story!**

* * *

Chapter ten

Zion vs Android X and the mysterious man!

* * *

"Who is your creator then?" I asked. The android just looked at me.

"It's none of your concern." It replied. Suddenly Goku and Gohan landed a few feet behind the android.

"Look for the other androids. This one is just after me." I said.

"But Zion" Gohan said.

"Go! I can take care of this, don't worry about me" I said.

"Alright, come on Gohan." Goku said as both him and Gohan flew to the other place of the city.

"Look… If you want to fight then we can, just not here" I said as I flew into the air then started flying away from the city. The android followed me until it suddenly appeared in front of me and kicked my head, making me crash into the ground. We were a place that just had mountains.

"Fighting here will suffice." It said. I got back up to my feet and as soon as I did, the android suddenly charged towards me. It was about to punch me, however I avoided the attack by jumping into the air which made him punch the ground instead, making a huge crater on the ground. I quickly charged towards it and attempted to kick it's face, however it avoided my attack easily and grabbed my leg then started swinging me around. It threw me, making me go through a few mountains before it appeared behind me and hit the back of my head, making me crash into the ground. I started coughing then slowly got back up. Damn… It's strong.

" _Stronger than the other androids."_ Skylar said. Seriously? Great. I quickly charged a heavenly blast which hit the android, who was about a foot away from me. However it wasn't sent flying and had a few scratches on it's chest. Are you kidding me?! The android shot a Ki blast at me, sending me to a mountain then it exploded. I had scratches on my face, arms and legs. My clothes weren't damage though. I was wearing a orange gi uniform that was similar to Goku's. Alright no more holding back! I quickly used my full power in my normal form then quickly appeared in front of the android and punched it's face with enough force that it actually made it took a few steps back, making an opening appear. I quickly kicked it's face with enough force that sent it flying into the air then appeared behind it and hit it's back, sending it crashing back into the ground. I then opened my hands and aimed them at the android.

"Take this!" I yelled as I shot a few Ki blasts at it which caused an explosion which kept getting bigger and bigger. I stopped after a minute then started breathing heavily. That had to finish it off. Suddenly under the rubble the android got back up to it's feet and had scratches all over it's body. "What?!" I exclaimed. There's no way that thing could have withstand an attack like that! Suddenly it shot a few Ki blasts at me which I managed to avoid. It started flying towards me and still kept shooting those Ki blasts. Crap! As soon as it got close, it charged a Ki blast then aimed for my chest, however at the same time I charged a Ki blast as well and hit it's chest. It also hit my chest that caused the Ki blasts to explode and sent us flying away a few feet. We both managed to stop ourselves though then landed back onto the ground. Just what is this thing? How can an android be this strong? I went back into my battle stance and waited for it to make a move. Suddenly it opened it's mouth wide. Huh? That's when it charged a Ki blast from it's mouth. Huh?! It shot it at me, however I managed to avoid the attack just in time. "That's just great! It can spit Ki blasts as well!" I yelled. Suddenly I felt something hitting my back, making me fall straight to the ground. I managed to land just in time then saw the android charging towards me. I quickly jumped out of the way and it crashed into the ground. I quickly charged towards it and attempted to punch it, however as soon as I did it blocked my attack then attempted to punch me. I blocked the attack in time though with my other hand and from there it was a power struggle. Electricity appeared from the ground and caused the rocks around us to levitate off of the ground. I smiled as I quickly brought my knee up which hit it's chin, making it take a few steps back. I quickly kept kicking it's chest about five times before ending it by kicking it's face, making it spin around. I quickly stopped it when I hit it's head with my elbow, making it collapse to the ground. I quickly lift my foot up was about to step on it's back until it grabbed my leg and pulled it, making me lose balance and fall to the ground. The android quickly got up and grabbed my face then slammed it on the ground and started running, dragging me across the ground. This lasted about a minute before it slammed me into a mountain which destroyed it and made all the rocks fall on top of me. I flew out of the rocks that were on top of me and started coughing. "Damn… This thing is really strong… But it seems we both are almost even in strength." I said to myself as I landed a few feet from the android. I smiled as I had a white aura around me. This would be great to test out my new technique! "Heavenly strike!" I yelled. I charged towards it and it punched my face, however it didn't stop me at all which surprised it. I started punching it which made white beams to appear out of it's back which disappeared after five seconds. I then hit it's chin with my knee that sent it flying into the air. I quickly appeared behind it then kicked it's face which made a blinding light appear. The android crashed into the ground and caused a white explosion appeared. I landed on the edge of the crater then waited. There's no way it can be taken out by something like that. I kept waiting until it suddenly came out of the ground behind me. "What the hell?!" I exclaimed. It hit my head with its fists then hit my face with it's knee, following it up by punching my stomach, making me cough up saliva then hit my face with its elbow, sending me flying away a few feet, however before I landed back on the ground he suddenly appeared above me and slammed his foot on my chest, making me crash into the ground. I quickly fired a Ki blast at it which actually hit it's face and stunned it a bit. I used that to my advantage and charged towards it. However as soon as I was about to kick its face, it grabbed my leg and pulled me towards it then kicked my face, sending me across the ground. It suddenly appeared in front of me and attempted to punch my face until I avoided the attack in time and kicked it's chest, making it take a few steps back.I quickly got back up to my feet then appeared behind it and kicked it's back, making it fall to the ground.I quickly shot a few Ki blasts at it which actually hit it, however it got back up like it didn't even phase it. Crap… I quickly jumped away from it a few feet then went back into my battle stance. This thing sure can take a punch… Despite it being a machine and all. It's like I'm fighting meta Cooler all over again… Except that he was much more annoying since it had other meta Coolers attacking me all at once. Suddenly a purple aura surrounded the android. What the heck? This is familiar… Very familiar. It's like what Cooler had the first time I saw him. It sucks I can't even sense its Ki at all though… So there's no telling if it's actually holding back or not. As soon as the aura disappeared the android just simply looked at me. Now what? "What was that just now? Were you powering up or something?" I asked. It simply laughed "What's so funny? This battle is far from over you know, it'll only end when one of us can't fight anymore and I don't plan on dying here or dying anytime soon!" I yelled. It stopped laughing then just glared at me.

"You've proven to be a worthy opponent… Now let's see how well you do against my full power!" It yelled. Huh? Suddenly I felt something hitting my stomach and saw that it was in front of me. I coughed up a bit of blood then it punched my face, sending me flying into the air. The android suddenly kept punching and kicking me. I tried to block the attacks or counter them, however I couldn't. It grabbed my face then shot a power Ki blast which engulf me whole. I fell to the ground and had cuts and bruises all over me. I attempted to get back up but it suddenly fell on top of my back, making me scream in pain. It grabbed the collar of my Gi uniform and picked me up from the ground. It started charging a Ki blast then aimed it at my face. "Any last words?" It asked. I only smiled as I looked at it.

"No, because I don't plan on dying!" I replied as I had a yellow aura around me. I made it lose its grip then punched it's chest, making it slide away a few feet.

"What?!" It exclaimed in disbelief. I kept powering up then turned into a Super Saiyan.

"Just like you, I was holding back." I said as I took a few steps forward.

"No! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! Especially if it's a female Saiyan monkey!" It yelled as it charged towards me and attempted to punch me, however I stopped it with my hand. It attempted to punch me with it's other fist but I stopped it with my hand like it was nothing. I decided to hit it's head with my own head, stunning it a bit. I quickly punched its stomach then hit its face with my elbow. I then followed it up by appearing behind it and punched its back then grabbed its head and slammed it into the ground.

"Do not underestimate me just because I'm a Saiyan… Especially since I'm a Female!" I yelled. I kicked its head which sent the android flying away. It landed back on the ground. It got back up and glared at me.

"Damn you! DAMN YOU!" It yelled. Suddenly the purple aura around it expanded. "RAGH!" It roared. The android charged towards me and attempted to punch me, however I caught it with my hand. This android got stronger… But not strong enough. I kicked its legs, making it lose balance and fall to the ground. I quickly put my foot on its chest then pulled its right arm until it came off. It started screaming in pain. I threw the arm away then sighed.

"I don't want to kill you, give up now or else I will be forced to end your life." I said. The android opened its mouth and charged a Ki blast. "Fool" I said as I shot it with a Ki blast which destroyed it completely. "I didn't want to kill you." I said. Suddenly a black Ki blast appear and hit my chest, sending me flying away a few feet. I managed to land back on my feet. What was that? I looked in front of me and saw someone wearing a pure black sweater like robe. The person looks like a male though. I could see his eye color which was red, but I couldn't see his face exactly. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Oh? You don't remember me? That's so hurtful, Zion" He replied. He suddenly charged a black Ki blast then shot it at me, I avoided the attack then shot a Heavenly blast at him, however he stopped it with its hand like it was nothing. What!? How… I'm in my Super Saiyan form and yet he stopped Heavenly blast like it was nothing! He then sent the attack back at me. I was standing there shocked which let me wide open for Heavenly blast to hit me instead. I was sent flying away and had a few bruises and cuts all over me. I hit a nearby boulder with my back then fell to my knees and hands. Damn… That hurt…

"Zion! Get out of here now!" Skylar ordered. What? Why? "Just do it! You cannot defeat this man the way you're at right now!" She exclaimed. I got back up to my feet then powered up even more. "Zion! Listen to me! You have to leave!" Skylar exclaimed. No. I'm going to try to defeat him… No… I will defeat him! "Zion!" She yelled. I charged towards him and attempted to punch him, however he avoided my punch like it was nothing. I then tried to punch him and following it up by kicking him, however it didn't work. He kept avoiding the attacks and parried them. This lasted a minute until he caught one of my punches then punched my stomach, making me cough up a bit of blood. He then kicked my face, making me slide back a few feet. "Zion! Get the Hell out of there!" Skylar ordered. NO! Suddenly the mysterious male appeared in front of me and attempted to punch me, however I blocked it with my hand which started pushing me back a bit I attempted to punch his face until he blocked it with his other hand which pushed him back a bit. Suddenly he kicked my side, making me lose balance then he hit the top of my head with his elbow, making me fall to the ground. He was about to shot a Ki blast at me until I pulled on his legs, making him fall to the ground. I quickly shot a Ki blast at him which landed a direct him and sent him flying away a few feet. We both then flew into the air and looked at each other.

"You're doing so much better than last time Zion. This battle is much more fun. Haha!" The mysterious guy said as he kept laughing like a maniac. Just who the hell is this guy?

"ZION! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Skylar exclaimed which started hurting my head. Skylar shut up! Please! The guy then charged towards me and I was forced to blocked his attacks. Just what is this guy? He's keeping up with me even though I'm a Super Saiyan… I'm almost using my full power against him as well and yet he's treating this like it's just a game… Just how strong is this guy? He managed to hit my chin with his knee, making me cough up a bit of blood then grabbed my head and fell to the ground with me then slammed me into the ground. D-dammit!

"Come on! Is this seriously all? Is this the extent of a young Super Saiyan's power? How boring!" The mysterious person yelled. I decided to use my full power and made him let go of my face then kicked his chest, sending him away a few feet. I got back up to my feet then started breathing heavily. "Hmph, if this is all the power you have, then maybe I should just kill you right now along with your friends." He said. Kill my friends…? I'm not going to let that happen!

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO lAY A FINGER ON THEM YOU BASTARD!" I exclaimed as I made a harsh wind appeared with my Ki. I quickly appeared in front of the guy who punched my stomach, however I ignored the pain which surprised him.

"What?" He said in disbelief. I punched his face which pushed him back a bit then kept on punching his chest. I quickly grabbed his neck then slammed him into the ground.

"HEAVENLY BLAST!" I yelled as I made a white Ki blast appear which was a direct hit. We both were blown away and crashed into a mountain. I fell to my knees and started coughing a bit. I looked at the guy and saw he was standing up. Oh you've got to be kidding me! I got back up then sighed.

"Impressive, keep getting stronger. I want this battle to be fun!" He yelled as he charged towards me. I blocked his punches yet again and he was blocking my punches as well. I jumped into the air and attempted to kick him, however he avoided the attack then attempted to punch my chest, however I blocked it with my hands then managed to kick his chin. He then kicked my chin as well, making us both do a backflip. I started breathing heavily and felt my power leaving me. "Already? Damn… I expected you to be stronger than this. Ugh, I should have left your Mother alive. She would have given me more of a challenge. To think she saved someone as weak as you" He said. My Mother? Wait… He should have left my Mother alive…?

"What… Did you say…?" I asked.

"You heard me, I should have left your Mother alive. It was a waste killing her." He replied.

"You… Killed…" I mumbled. This guy… Killed my Mother…?! THIS BASTARD KILLED HER!? "YOU… I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I yelled as I powered up somehow. I noticed a hint of red aura replacing my yellow but I ignored it.

"What?! You have that power as well?!" He yelled. I appeared in front of him then punched his face, making him cough up saliva then quickly punched his chest and stomach a few times before ending it by kicking his chin, sending him into the air. I appeared behind him and punched his back, sending him further into the air. I quickly appeared in front of him and kicked his stomach, making him crash into the ground. I quickly powered up again and started firing a few dozen Ki blasts at him, making a huge explosion to appear. I quickly charged the last Ki blast then aimed it at him.

"GO TO HELL!" I yelled as I shot the Ki blast which made the explosion grew twice the size then disappeared. I started breathing heavily and was in my normal form. As soon as the smoke cleared up, I saw the guy just standing there with a few cuts and bruises. What?! I put everything I had into that attack!

"Impressive, just for that I've decided to let you live a while longer. You should take this chance and get stronger, or else…" He said. Suddenly he made a pure black Ki blade appear on his "Try not to die from this attack." He said. Suddenly he appeared behind me and I felt immense pain on the side of my stomach. I looked down and saw it was fine for a few seconds before a huge cut appeared, making blood to come out of the wound. What… Happened…? I collapsed to the ground and started losing conscious. The last thing I saw was him putting some sort of weird capsule right in front of me.

* * *

"Zion wake up!" I heard someone yelled. Huh? I opened my eyes and saw Yamcha in front of me. What happened…? Wait… I remember. That guy… I quickly got up to my feet and looked around.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Yamcha asked.

"It's nothing." I replied. I sensed Vegeta's Ki getting low as well as Tien, Piccolo and someone else… Who is that person with them…? Ugh! No time to think! I powered up and noticed that I was a bit stronger than I was before and that I was at full strength. I shook my head then looked at Yamcha. "I'm going to check on the others right away! No offence though, but I'm way stronger than you and faster. I'll be more helpful than you." I said as I turned into a Super Saiyan and quickly flew to their location.

As soon as I arrived, I saw everyone was knocked out, except for Krillin. I saw three people there as well which I couldn't sensed their Ki at all. Those must be the androids! I landed in front of them then glared at them. One of them is a female with blonde hair, her clothes were damaged though but she had a black long sleeved shirt with white and black striping on the sleeve. She also had blue short shorts on with black leggings and brown boots. The other one is a male who has black hair, he's wearing a orange scarf, black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath it, blue baggy jeans with white and blue tennis shoes. The last android is a male who had a red mohawk and is basically almost twice the size of the other two androids. He's wearing a green battle suit vest? It look like a vest to me… Or something at least. His legs were also covered with something black as if it was a jumpsuit or something. Not much can be said about this android honestly. At least his shoes were half black and green.

"Another one?" The male with the black hair wondered.

"Who are you three? Just so I can know your names at least… If you have one that is." I asked.

"I'm 17" The male with the black hair replied.

"18" The female replied.

"16" The tall male replied.

"Alright… Well you three attack me all at once. Or else…" I muttered.

"Huh? All three of us? What's the point in that? We've already defeated your friends and two of them made their hair turned blonde." 17 replied asked.

"It was an order… " I replied as I quickly appeared in front of him and punched his stomach, making him hit a wall.

"What?" 18 said in disbelief. I turned my attention to her and was about to shoot a Ki blast at her until 16 was about to kick me until I caught it with my hand, however he had a purple aura around him… Weird. Oh well. I simply threw him where 17 was. 18 managed to punch my face, however I didn't feel a thing. I looked at her which surprised her. I quickly kicked her face, sending her where 17 and 16 were at then charged up my Heavenly blast.

"This is where you three are going to die!" I yelled. "Heavenly blast!" I exclaimed as I shot a white Ki blast at them. It would have finished them off, until someone appeared. A girl with pink hair, green eyes who was a bit shorter than me. She had a black school uniform on. Who is this girl? Wait… She looks… Familiar. Why does she look familiar?

"Zion? Is that you?" The girl asked. I looked at her surprised. Suddenly two more people appeared next to her. One of them is pink for a skin color and had pure red eyes, she's wearing a black Gi uniform that had black leggings… Alright then? I shook my head and looked at the other person. The other one looked exactly like Piccolo, except he had blue skin. He's wearing a weird combat uniform basically… It's hard to actually describe it other than it was red with a mixture of blue and black.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Who are you three? You have ten seconds to answer before I'm forced to beat the answer out of you!" I demanded. They looked at me surprised.

"Zion… It's me Hana. Don't you recognize me?" She asked.

"Hana…?" I wondered.

* * *

 **So there you go! Yes, Hana, Amber and Alex are back! As well as introducing the man who killed Zion's parents, Agma! Now the reason why I'm a bit awkward with Agma is that before Dragon ball Super reached to where it is right now, I originally had Agma planned as him being something similar to Black Goku. I don't want to spoil Dragon ball Super to people who hasn't seen it yet though! But basically Agma gets stronger the more he fights. Turns that pain into strength. His Ki is black, he also has the power to control people's minds a lot better than Towa. And he can use Ki blades. So yeah... Anyways he let Zion live so he can get stronger basically. Now Zion has gotten stronger due to her fighting a strong opponent and basically getting beaten up. Now since Hana, Amber and Alex arrived. Everything will be fine right? Well you all have to just wait and see! Well... Read actually, but still! Again, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and story! Also, have a good day all!**


End file.
